For Believe ( no second change? )
by Khasabat04
Summary: Huangzi adalah seorang penyanyi terkenal, Huang Zi Tao adalah seorang pewaris tunggal perusahaan raksasa yang menjadi pusat perekonomian dunia, lalu siapa yang akan Kris pilih menjadi pendamping? " apa aku harus menikah hyuuung? Aku..aku.." , " dengar ya Huangzi, aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu jadi jangan pernah menganggap aku menyukaimu.." , ( EXO " KrisTao, ChanBaek )
1. Chapter 1

"For Belive"

_Kepercayaan adalah hal yang paling utama didalam sebuah interaksi..  
>No second change, dapatkah berlaku sekarang?<em>

Tao Kris

_.===============================================================================._

_._

" MWO?!"

Teriakan dari seorang namja jangkung itu memekakan telinga orang yang ada disekelilingnya dan mau tidak mau kedua orang yang berbeda umur didepannya menutup telinga.

" YA! Tao-ie! Kau mau membuatku tulie eoh? "

" ha-habis appa bicara sembarangan sih, apaan tuh acara nikah-nikahan? Dengan namja pula..ANIYA! aku tidak akan melakukan hal gila itu! Sudah aku tidak mau byeee.."

Namja mungil itu kembali melangkah tidak mengabaikan teriakan eoma dan appanya. Dengan santai Huang Zi Tao atau lebih akrab di panggil Tao oleh orang terdekatnya mengendarai sebuah mobil hijau metallic yang sengaja ia pesan only one untuknya keluar dari halaman rumah terbesar yang ada dilingkungannya. Ya memang banyak yang tidak mengenal seorang Tao? Ani..Zitao? seorang anak tunggal dari perusahaan game ternama milik Huang Young Woon atau akrab dipanggil kangin saat tidak dikantornya, dengan perusahaan Game " Anjelic Raccon" yang dimiliki appanya saja sudah membuat namanya menjadi buruan pemegang saham karena semua tau apa yang sekarang dimiliki oleh Kangin, appanya akan jatuh kegenggaman Tao dengan sendirinya. Belum dengan apa yang eomanya , Park Jung su atau lebih senang dipanggil Parkteuk yang berarti special miliki yaitu sebuah resort atau lebih dibilang sebuah Hotel besar yang menyajikan semua hal dari sebuah tempat menginap, taman bermain, arena olah raga,tempat wisata kuliner, bahkan shopping yang berada tepat dijantung kota dan mau tidak mau menjadi sasaran semua tujuan wisatawan belum lagi berbagai cabang butik yang dimilikinya dan kembali lagi siapa yang akan menikmati semua itu kalau bukan anak mereka Huang Zi Tao aka Tao? Namja terberuntung yang ada diseoul atau bahkan dunia dengan segala kesempurnaannya ! seakan belum lengkap Tuhan menciptakan kesempurnaan Tao dengan semua kekayaan yang kedua orang tuanya miliki, Tao merambah dunia hiburan dengan nama "Huangzi" dan Taopun dikaruniai suara yang mampu melelehkan semua orang yang mendengarnya saat ia bernyanyi yang semakin melengkapi sinar yang ada ditubuh Tao. Tao sendiri seorang namja cukup dibilang tampan untuk ukuran yeoja atau fans-fansnya namun lebih banyak yang mengatakannya manis atau _pretty boy_ , Tao tidak silau dengan apa yang appa dan eomanya miliki dia lebih senang dengan dirinya yang apa adanya yaitu lebih senang semua orang menganggapnya Huang Zi seorang penyanyi solo terkenal yang sedang naik daun dari pada diperkenalkan sebagai anak eoma dan appanya. Bukan tidak mengakui namun pikiran logis Tao berjalan ' Itu semua milik mereka bukan milikku kenapa aku mesti berbangga?'

" Pretty! Sebentar lagi Take of!"

Teriak seorang namja dengan paras tidak begitu menyulitkan untuk menjadi idol,namun sayangnya namja itu memilih berada dibalik layar bersama Tao. Tao mengangguk sudah biasa jika namja yang ia berinama jerapah itu tidak meneriakan nama asli atau nama panggilannya, Park Chanyeol adalah manager Tao umurnya tidak beda jauh dengan Tao keduanya adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Berbeda dengan Tao Chanyeol adalah orang yang tidak terlalu sempurna boleh dibilang Chanyeol adalah namja biasa-biasa saja bahkan secara kasarnya tergolong masyarakat kelas bawah. Chanyeol adalah anak angkat dari bibi Park yang berkerja dirumah Tao, bibi Park menemukan Chanyeol dibuang dijalanan oleh keluarganya sebelum bibi Park mengadopsinya karna memang bibi Park menginginkan anak. Dengan ijin dari kedua majikannya ( Kangin dan Teukie ) bibi Park mengasuh Chanyeol bersamaan dengan ia mengasuh Tao. Hingga keduanya tumbuh bersama dalam asuhan bibi Park dan kedua orang tua Tao yang selalu menyamakan mereka berdua meski Chanyeol satu tahun lebih tua dari Tao tidak jarang Teukie salah mengira keduanya satu umur.

Acara reality show dimulai dengan Tao sebagai bintang tamu, kebiasaan Tao ditengah public atau layar kaca adalah bertindak cool namun ramah. Setelah melakukan ini itu sesuai naskah Tao kembali duduk berhadapan bersama pembawa acara Shin dong yeop dan mulai wawancara atau mengobrol.

" waa..ternyata memang artis tampan ini sangat manis..keke beruntung aku bisa menjadi MC dan mengobrol dengan anda.."

" gomawo, suatu kehormatan untukku.."

Semua tersenyum senang melihat kesahajaan Tao sebagai _public figure_ Dongyeop mulai menanyai Tao dengan pertanyaan yang sudah Tao ketahui dan dengan lancar Tao menjawabnya, dari masalah pertama debut hingga keluarganya Tao hanya menjawab singkat . Hingga tahap terahir ada sesi Tanya jawab dengan salah satu fans yang berada disana, seorang _fansgirl_ berdiri saat mendapatkan microfon dan siap bertanya.

" annyeong oppa..Shin Hyeoseok imnida, bangeuoseumniada..oppa aku fans beratmu! Kesempatan kali ini aku ingin bertanya satu hal..bagaimana oppa akan melamar kekasih oppa suatu saat nanti? Gamsamhamniada.."

Pertanyaan dari fans itu membuat semua orang mengangguk-angguk dan mulai kembali focus kepada Tao yang sekarang sudah kembali kealamnya setelah beberapa saat _blank_ untung tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan wajah Tao kecuali Chanyeol yang kini terkikik keras di _backstage_.

" cukup sulit karna aku tidak memikirkannya? Atau mungkin aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu kemudian mengatakan _Would you marry me? Would you be mine?_ Tapi sepertinya kata-kata itu terlalu _klise_..akan ku pikirkan nanti.."

Semua tertawa mendengar jawaban _cool_ dari Tao hingga semua berahir Tao kembali ke_backstage_ dan memincingkan matanya.

" Ku bunuh kau PARK-CHAN-YEOL!"

Desis Tao saat mendapati manager sekaligus chingunya tertawa tertahan.

.

.

Kris mendengus melihat semua berita tentang seorang artis terkenal yang bingung melamar seseorang. Dengan kasar Kris membuang Koran yang ia dapat dari sekertarisnya, pikiran namja tampan berwajah _stonic_ itu sedang tidak berada ditempatnya. Wu Kris seorang direktur muda perusahaan besar milik keluarganya, penerus satu-satunya perusahaan 'Wu groub' memliki paras tampan dan mempesona. Dengan wajah dan kekayaan yang dimilikinya Kris tumbuh menjadi sangat tergantung dengan keluarganya dan menjadi sedikit liar jika sedang berada diluar. Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya meminta ijin masuk.

" masuklah.."

Seorang yeoja mungil muncul dibalik pintu,

" hari ini jadwalmu adalah bertemu dengan keluarga dari Anjelic Raccon.."

" aaaahh Kim Min Seok..kenapa kau mengingatkan ku dengan pertemuan mematikan itu? Aku tidak mau!"

Yeoja bermarga Kim itu tersenyum, Xiumin adalah teman dekat Kris sejak SMP jadi dia tau kalau chingunya sedang menghindari sesuatu. Mendapati Xiumin melihatinya Kris mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, Kris memang tidak bisa bertindak formal dimanapun saat bersama dengan Xiumin. Xiumin adalah seorang yeoja yang menjadi chingu terbaiknya saat diSMP hingga sekarang, disaat tidak ada yang berani mengajak dia berteman karna takut akan kekuasaan Kris dan keluarganya Xiumin datang mengusir kebosanan yang selalu melanda Kris dengan sebuah bekal makan siang. Bisa diingat hanya beberapa orang yang berani mengajak Kris berteman hingga ahirnya mereka hanya berniat memanfaatkannya karna keluarganya dan ahirnya Kris harus memutuskan untuk benar-benar memanfaatkan keluarganya dalam kehidupannya. Saat Xiumin datang dengan segala kepolosanya Kris sempat kesal dan menjauhi Xiumin karna mengira Xiumin sama saja seperti chingunya yang lain, namun Kris menyadari Xiumin memang tidak tau apapun tentang dirinya dan tulus bersahabat dengannya. Kris sering melihat Xiumin dikerjai habis-habisan oleh fansnya dan disuruh yang tidak-tidak untuk memanfaatkan Kris namun jawaban Xiumin membuat Kris kembali membuka pintu hatinya untuk percaya kepada satu orang.

_" memangnya siapa Krissie? Kalian tidak boleh mengerjainya lagi! Apa kalian juga melakukan ini padanya? Kalian jahat! Kalian boleh melakukan ini padaku tapi jangan dengan Krissie! Krissie tidak bersalah! Jangan memanfaatkannya!meski tubuhnya besar tapi jangan membuat Krissie jadi sedih!"_

Kris mengiba pada Xiumin namun dibalas dengan sebuah seringaian.

" baiklaah..akan aku katakan bahwa kau tidak akan menemuinya pada Kim ajumma..bagaimana?"

" Mwo!? Lebih baik kau bunuh aku sebelum yeoja itu membekukanku di lemari es! Ne! aku akan datang! Katakan padanya untuk menungguku ,aiss aku kesal kenapa harus aku sih?"

Dengan gerutuan yang tidak jelas Kris melangkahkan kakinya keluar gedung, Xiumin terkekeh melihat chingunya takluk hanya dengan menyebut nama _mommy_nya.  
>Kris memarkirkan mobil hitamnya disebuah rumah besar dengan kasar ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan menemui appa dan eomanya tengah bersiap.<p>

" aiss anak _mommy_, cepat ganti bajumu! Mereka sudah menunggu lama.."

" _Mom..dad_ bisakah tidak melibatkan aku?"

Seorang namja berpawakan kekar mendekat dengan cepat Kris berlari menuju kamarnya takut akan ceramah yang akan appanya berikan. Kibum terkekeh melihat suaminya menggertak Kris dengan hanya gerakan maju.  
>.<p>

.

.

Tao memasuki rumah dengan kesal, karna sejak dari stasion TV Chanyeol tidak berhenti untuk menertawainya. Teukie dan Kangin yang sedang menata makan malam langsung meoleh kearah keduanya. Tao sedang menggerutu ingin membunuh Chanyeol namun namja bernama Chanyeol itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Tao yang imut dengan bibir mengerucut layaknya seorang yeoja. Karna kesal Tao mendorong Chanyeol kesofa dan langsung pergi kekamarnya. Tao masih bisa mendengar suara tawa Chanyeol dari kamarnya sehingga ia membuka jaketnya dan melemparnya tepat kemuka Chanyeol.

" berhenti tertawa atau aku akan menjatuhkan guci ini tepat dimukamu!"

" ne..hahaha..aiss perutku sakit.."

Chanyeol melambai-lambai mengartikan ia menyerah. Tao mendengus langsung menutup pintu kamarnya, Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja makan.

" ada apa dengan dongsaengmu eum?"

" hehe, apa eoma tidak melihatnya tadi diTV? Hehe..wajah _blank_ Tao hampir saja tersiar keseluruh dunia.."

Teukie mendekati Chanyeol dengan berbinar,

" apa maksudnya chagy?"

" lihat ini eoma dan kau dapat melihat bagaimana Tao dengan sekejap berusaha merubah expresi _blank_nya ahahaha bagi orang yang tidak tau Tao ini bukan hal aneh atau bahkan tidak diperhatikan tapi bagiku ini hal yang sangat lucu..haha"

Kangin dan Teukie menghentikan aktifitasnya mulai memandangi _i-pad_ milik Chanyeol, wajah keduanya mengenyit bahkan Kangin mempause beberapa kali dimana mereka bis melihat reaksi Tao yang _blank_. Keduanya tertawa keras, membuat Tao yang berada didalam kamarnya langsung memasuki kamar mandi dan menyetel music keras-keras. Beruntung kamar Tao kedap suara jadi suara berisik music tidak bisa keluar jika tidak ada yang membuka kamarnya. Setelah selesai menertawakan anak tunggalnya Teukie dan Kangin melanjutkan aksinya menata makan malam bersama Chanyeol dan bibi Park. Chanyeol mengenyitkan keningnya saat melihat banyak sekali piring yang mereka tata.

" ma kenapa menyiapkan banyak sekali piring?"

" keke..kau tidak tau ya kalau malam ini akan ada tamu special untuk dongsaengmu.."

Jawaban Kangin mewakili jawaban yang mama Chanyeol atau Bibi Park akan katakan. Chanyeol masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang Kangin katakan membuat bibi Park menggeleng.

" calon adik iparmu..aku bingung menjelaskannya"

" Mwo? Waah kenapa anak itu tidak memberitahuku kalau dia akan menikah, tidak bisa dibiarkan! Apa tadi adalah awalan saat dia melamar yeoja itu?"

Pekikan Chanyeol membuat Kangin dan Teukie tersenyum terlebih melihat bibi Park menginjak kaki Chanyeol membuat namja itu memekik kesakitan.

" appoh ma!"

" hehe..sepertinya kau salah sangka Chanyeol-ah, Tao akan menikah dengan anak dari chingu kami dan dia namja.."

Mata Chanyeol tidak behenti untuk mengejap hingga membuat Kangin dan Teukie tertawa, suara bel membuat mereka berhenti tertawa. Bibi Park menyenggol Chanyeol untuk membuka pintu meski masih shock Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu, Chanyeol mengangguk pada ketiga tamunya.

" chagy nuguya?ah Kibumie..Siwonie..dan Kris kau tambah tampan ya..kajja masuk.."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mematung didepan pintu dengan tampang babonya. Kris melirik sekilas dan membuang muka.

.

_' jadi ini namja yang akan dinikahkan denganku? Bahkan dia terlihat sangat babo!'_

.

" chagya kau sedang menunggu seseorang lagi?"

" ah ani eoma, aku akan menutup pintunya.."

Teukie mengangguk, Chanyeol kembali ketempat duduknya bersama dengan Kangin dan Teukie. Kangin dan Teukie begitu menganggap Chanyeol adalah hyung Tao sehingga melarang keras Chanyeol ikut makan di dapur bersama bibi Park, sebenarnya jika ada acara keluarga Chanyeol akan lebih senang makan sbersama Bibi Park dia tahu bahwa dia tidak layak bersama mereka namun dengan tegas Teukie melarang, sebenarnya bibi Parkpun begitu namun bibi Park selalu memiliki alasan untuk tetap tinggal di dapur saat ada acara bersama relasi bisnis kedua majikannya. Kangin menoleh ke bangku Tao yang masih kosong.

" ah! Aku lupa akan ku panggil Huangzi dulu..pasti dia sedang ngambek lagi.."

Gerutuan Chanyeol membuat semua yang ada disana tertawa kecuali Kris yang masih dengan tampang manis yang sengaja ia buat karna mendapat cubitan dari tangan mulus Kibum. Ya mereka semua keluarga Tao selalu memanggil Tao dengan nama "Huangzi" saat seseorang yang belum lama kenal dengan Tao.

.

_' kenapa mommy selalu senang menyiksaku TT'_

_._

Kedua pasang orang tua itu berbincang-bincang membicarakan pekerjaan, bagi Kris adalah hal yang paling membosankan saat ia pergi bersama kedua orang tuanya. Kris masih bisa mendengar seseorang tengah mengetuk pintu di lantai atas,

" Krissie bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Kau hebat sekali masih muda tapi sudah menjadi direktur.."

" khansamhamnida atas pujiannya ajumma, aku tidak sehebat itu.."

Teukie tersenyum disambut gelak tawa beberapa orang disana. Kris ahirnya menikmati acara ngobrol karna ternyata Teukie dan Kangin sangat atraktif untuk menanyainya dan tidak sungkan untuk memuji Kris, suara tawa mereka saat menertawai Siwon terinterupsi dengan suara dentuman music yang menyeruak keseluruh penjuru rumah, kelima orang disana kaget sejenak kemudian Kangin dan Teukie tersenyum meminta maaf.

" mianhe.."

Dengan menutup telinganya kuat-kuat Chanyeol berjalan menuju tipe yang Tao stell. Chanyeol pun senang mendengarkan music namun tidak untuk saat ini suara nya terlalu kuat untuk telinganya.

'ck pantas saja! Mau aku berteriak sampai suaraku habis juga tidak akan mempan!'

Suara tipe pun berhenti,Chanyeol mencari si pemilik kamar yang tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya.

" jangan ganggu kesenanganku hyung.."

" aiss apa kau tidak tuli palli keluar semua sedang menunggumu makan malam.."

" sorry-sorry naega-naega.."

Tao sama sekali tidak mengindahkan perkataan Chanyeol malah bersenandung lirih membuat Chanyeol kesal, sudah biasa kalau Tao mengacuhkan Chanyeol itu berarti Chanyeol harus menariknya dari kamar mandi. Dengan cepat Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar mandi dan 'byuuurr' wajah tampan Chanyeol disiram air secara reflex oleh Tao, Tao meraih handuknya dan mendorng Chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandinya.

" KENAPA TIDAK TAU SIKON!"

" mian! Aku kira kau sedang mengerjaiku gara-gara aku menertawaimu..hehe"

" aiiiis sudah sana pergi! Katakan aku segera turun! "

Chanyeol mengangguk segera berlari menutup pintu kamar Tao, di bawah Kangin mengenyitkan keningnya saat melihat baju Chanyeol basah.

" apa yang terjadi?"

" ada tsunami dikamar Huangzi..dia akan segera turun, aku ganti baju dulu.."

Kris menatap Chanyeol sekilas, namun cepat menggeleng saat memikirkan dia akan menjadi pasangan pengantinnya. Beberapa menit Chanyeol telah kembali dan makan malam pun segera dimulai.

"..ya Park Chanyeol..kau akan mati ditanganku.."

Ancaman Tao menginterupsi acara makan malam mereka, Tao masih tidak sadar dengan tamu yang sedang memunggunginya. Chanyeol hanya memberikan Vsign dengan tangannya.

" tidak sengaja.."

" cih! Lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu nanti.."

Kris dan keluarganya menoleh menemukan seorang namja manis berparas cantik tengah berjalan mendekati mereka ketiganya tengah mencari siapa yang tadi mengatakan acaman dan sangsi untuk menunjuk Tao sebagai tersangka utamanya. Wajah manis dan imut-imut mirip panda itu tidak akan mungkin mengatakannya itulah yang ada dibenak mereka, Kris pun harus mengakui bagaimana namja itu telah membuatnya memusatkan perhatian kepada sosok Tao. Sadar akan tatapan yang asing Tao mengangguk sebelum duduk.

"Huangzi -ah kenalkan ini calon mertua dan suamimu nanti.."

Tidak ada expresi yang berarti diwajah Tao, namun kedua orang tuanya dan Chanyeol tau bagai mana Tao sedang berusaha untuk tetap berexpresi datar. Tao melirik Chanyeol yang sedari tadi harus meredam senyumnya dengan tatapan tajam yang mau tidak mau membuat Chanyeol meredam tawanya hingga titik nol.

" waah anakmu manis sekali..tidak salah jika berpasangan dengan Krissie.."

" bukankah kau Huangzi artis itu? Keke ternyata aku tidak salah mengidolakanmu..hehe kau sangat manis jika dilihat dari dekat ya kan Krissie?"

Kibum yang tidak mendapat reaksi apa-apa dari Kris mencubit Kris hingga Kris mengangguk. Tao tidak banyak bicara saat ditanya, lebih tepatnya menghemat tenagannya untuk nanti. Acara makan malam berahir dengan rencana-rencana kedua orang tuanya sekilas Tao menyipitkan matanya saat mendapati Kris tengah menatapnya. Kris kaget saat mata Tao menyipit kearahnya, ada sebuah tatapan kesal dan meremehkan didalam mata coklat yang sedari tadi dipandanginya. Merasa diremehkan Kris melebarkan matanya membalas tatapan Tao. Siwon yang melihat anaknya tengah menatap Tao kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Tao yang sedang meminum jusnya, senyum Siwon tidak kalah menawan membuat Kibum menatapnya dan dengan satu isyarat semua mata tertuju pada Kris kecuali Tao yang memang tidak bernafsu untuk meladeni Kris lagi saat sadar Siwon menatap Kris lalu kearahnya. Phonsel Tao bergetar.

" yeoboseo? Ah..sekarang? baiklah.."

Kini semua mata tertuju padanya, Tao yang menatap Chanyeol datar. Tao berdiri dan membungkuk.

" mianhe, aku harus segera pergi..anyeong.."

" tapi chagy ini sudah malam.."

Tao yang sudah melangkah ketangga.

" salahkan saja namja jerapah yang sembarangan sign kontrak.."

Tao lupa jika di hitung dengan tinggi ia pun hampir sama dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti namun sejenak ia mengambil phonselnya melihat jadwalnya. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkukknya yang tidak gatal melihat semua tatapan terarah padanya.

" mianhe..aku salah menerima job..mianhe.."

" ahh..aku tau anakmu itu sangat sibuk kekek gwacana yang penting kita rencanakan saja semuanya hehe.."

Teukie mengangguk dan membiarkan Chanyeol dan Tao pamit. Kris mengutuki dirinya saat seperti ini hanya bisa mengangguk dan menggeleng.

.

.

.

.  
>Xiumin sedang asik mendownload video saat Kris melangkah mendekatinya, Kris mengenyitkan keningnya saat Xiumin memberikan Vsign dengan tangannya.<p>

" memanfaatkan fasilitas kantor eoh?"

" hehe Cuma sedikit, keke..habis semalam aku lembur jadi tidak bisa melihat acara ini..keke. lihat meski tengah malampun Huangzi tetap kyeopta.."

Pekik Xiumin. Merasa mengenal nama yang Xiumin sebutkan Kris mendekatkan dirinya pada Xiumin, benar saja kini ia melihat namja manis yang ia temui semalam yang sukses membuatnya enggan keluar rumah. Kris melihat Tao tengah menyanyi dan tersenyum teduh kearah kamera dan sekali lagi membuat Kris kaget cepat-cepat mematikan computer Xiumin dengan paksa. Wookiw memekik kesal.

" yAAA WU YI FAAAAANNN! Tinggal 7% lagiiiiiiii aiss aku harus mengulanginya dari awall.."

" ini kantor Xiumin chagy..lagian untuk apa melihat namja seperti yeoja itu? Tidak ada kerjaan?"

" aiss..kerjaanku sudah aku lembur semalam, jadi biarkan aku meneruskan ini! Sana..ah ya tadi Jung-ssi menelfonku katanya ingin bertemu denganmu.."

Kris menyingkir dari Xiumin dan berjalan menjauh.

" baiklah, dari pada aku stress aku akan bersenang senang..urusi rapat ne? babaaayy Xiumin-aah"

Kris masih bisa mendengar Xiumin menggerutu tidak jelas, Kris menginjakkan kakinya disebuah cafee yang berfungsi lengkap. Semua pelayan tau apa yang Kris mau dan tersenyum menunjukan sebuah ruangan, tepatnya sebuah kamar. Dengan wajah biasa Kris memasuki ruangan tersebut dan menemukan seorang yeoja tengah berdiri didepan cermin. Yeoja cantik dengan tubuh indah dan tertutup sebuah baju transparan yang memperlihatkan betapa indah pemandangan mata. Kris tersenyum mendekati yeoja itu dan langsung melumat bibir yeoja itu penuh nafsu.

.

_' ini yang aku mau, bukan namja..aiss..'_

.

Kris langsung menekan tengkuk yeoja itu untuk mengimbangi permainanya.

.

.

.

.  
>Tao mengedipkan matanya tidak jelas mendengar apa yang baru saja kedua orang tuanya katakan, dan tanpa dosa Kangin dan Teukie menunjukkan surat undangan yang mereka buat.<p>

" EOMAAA APPPAAAA!"

" tidak ada kata menolak! Atau kau kembali kerumah dan masuk perusahaan..kami butuh pewaris..tidak mungkin kan hanya Chanyeol..Chanyeol sudah menjadi pewaris eomma dan dia juga merangkap sebagai managermu..nenene.."

Tao menatap Chanyeol agar bisa membantunya, namun Chanyeol hanya menggeleng ngeri. Saat ini adalah hari dimana Tao menumpahkan kemurkaannya dan bertambah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa minggu depan adalah hari pernikahannya bersama namja Wu.

" AISS..kalau begitu nikahkan saja Chanyeol dengan dia jangan akuuuuuuu!"

" Mwo? Andwee! Aku punya seseorang yang aku cintai! Andweee.."

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat mata pandaTao melebar. Tao bersikeras menolak hingga Kangin dan Teukie harus mengancamnya dengan berbagai hal, Kangin tersenyum saat melihat telepon rumahnya perlahan dia merogoh phonselnya pura-pura menyambungkannya ke_line_ lain seperti sedang menelphone seseorang semua memperhatikannya.

" manager Park? Cepat cancel semua jadwal manggung Huangzi dan siapan konfrensi pers _'Say goodbye'_ untuk semua fans Huangzi..mulai ha-"

" NEE APPAA AKU AKAN MENIKAAH PUAS!?"

Teriakan suara manis itu menggelegar di seluruh penjuru rumah, semua menatap Tao. Kangin mengeluarkan seringai masih pura-pura menelfon..

" aku tau kau akan kabur, aku tidak percaya padamu..ahh manager Park bagaimana..kau atur sa-"

" baiklah! Aku tidak akan kabur! Tidak akan menolak puas! Terserah kalian saja aku akan menurut asal jangan buat aku harus kesana dan meninggalkan pannggung..memikirkanya saja sudah membuatku gila.."

" jinca kau mau?"

Tao mengangguk langsung masuk kekamarnya, Chanyeol mengenyitkan kepalanya saat kedua orang tua itu langsung berpelukan dan merangkulnya.

" keke..ayo-ayoo Telphone Siwon siapkan saja besok acaranya..aku tidak mau anak itu berubah pikiran lagi.."

" ne chagy.."

.

.

.

Kris masih berkutat dengan ciuman panasnya, tangan kanannya kini meremas buah dada yang menggoda didepannya, Kris pun sudah melepas bra yang menutupi tonjolan menggoda dan mulai menciumnya rakus hingga phonselnya berbunyi. Kris tidak menghiraukan namun beberapa kali phonselnya berdering membuatnya harus menghentikan aksi panasnya dan mengangkat Phonselnya, Jessica mendekatkan dirinya pada Kris menggesek-gesekan buah dadanya di punggung Kris yang kini telah melepas kemeja dan jasnya.

" ..pulang atau aku akan mengurungmu disana!"

" mommy?"

" CEPAT PULANG DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR!"

Teriakan Kibum membuat Kris harus menjauhkan telinganya dari phonselnya, Jessica terkekeh saat Kris mulai memunguti kemejanya.

" tidak akan menikmati seluruh tubuhku? Mungkin saat kau kemari lagi aku tidak ada disini lho!"

" harusnya aku melakukannya tapi aku masih sayang sama nyawaku..berbahagialah bersama namja itu..keke aku kira sangat tampan meski aku jauh lebih tampan.."

" baiklah, setelah ini kita rekan Wu Kris.."

Kris mengangguk menyalami Jessica yang setengah telanjang. Jessica adalah yeoja cantik setelah Xiumin yang berada dilingkungan Kris. Tidak seperti Xiumin yang hanya menjadi sahabat, Jessica sering memuaskan nafsu Kris jika Kris suntuk, tidak sampai ke taraf lebih dari ciuman atau belaian hangat ditubuh untuk itu keduanya masih memiliki batas. Kris mendapati rumahnya sepi, Siwon menghampiri dan mendorong Kris kedalam kamarnya yang sudah dipenuhi dengan tuxedo berbagai warna.

" euum..mana yang cocok ya? Eum sepertinya ini cocok..keke.."

" maksud mommy, mommy akan tetap menikahkanku dengan namja sinis itu?"

" ne! besok adalah hari besar untukmu..mian ya acaranya sederhana mengingat dia seorang artis..jadi.."

" Naega Wae?! Apa mommy tidak memahami perasaanku? Apa aku patung? Aku tidak mau menikah dengan namja itu!"

Wajah berbinar Kibum meredup, Kibum meletakkan tuxedo yang tadi ia cobakan untuk Kris. Sejenak keduanya diam dengan Siwon yang tersenyum diambang pintu, Kris kaget dengan apa yang barusan ia katakan terlebih dengan nada tinggi kepada Kibum. Kris meraih pundak Kibum namun ditepis dengan mudah dapat ia rasakan air membasahi tangan Kibum dan dengan lirih ia mendengar suara isakan di balik wajah Kibum yang kini bergetar.

" ne, mommy memang mommy yang jahat..mommy tidak tau perasaanmu dan mommy tidak pantas menjadi mommymu..Siwon antar aku pulang, hikz.."

" mom.."

Kris mendapati Kibum berlari keluar kamarnya, Siwon hanya bisa menggeleng saat Kris menatapnya meminta bantuan.

" kau tau sendiri mommymu seperti apa, kali ini mengalahlah..lagian kau dan Zitao sama-sama namja jadi jika nanti kalian benar-benar harus berpisah tidak akan adayang tau kalau kalian pernah menikah..kau bisa menikah dengan yeoja yang kau cintai setelah mommymu mengerti.."

" tapi.."

" semua terserah padamu..haah..aku harus bersiap untuk pulang pergi Canada korea, yeoboseo..ah Lee -ssi bisa bookingkan aku dua tiket ke Canada? Atas namaku dan Kibum..ne gomawo.."

Kris langsung memegang lengan Siwon.

" dad, aku mau..aku akan menikah dengan nya..tapi jebal jangan pulang ke Canada.."

" tidak berguna jika kau memintaku.."

Dengan langkah pasti Kris berlari kekamar Sibum dan menemui Kibum sedang berkemas. Kris memeluk Kibum dengan erat.

" mommy..jangan pulang..jebal..aku akan menuruti mommy..aku akan menikah dengannya.."

" hikz..aku tau kau hanya ingin menahanku..kau hanya menipuku saat aku lengah kau akan lari, kabur ya kan..sudahlah..aku sudah menelfon halmonimu agar kesini.."

Mata Kris melebar ' Halmoni?', Kris menggeleng kuat-kuat mengingat apa yang telah halmoninya lakukan pada Kris jika Kris satu kali saja tidak menurut, hal yang paling menakutkan bagi Kris adalah Kibum merajuk pulang ke Canada yang berarti Kris akan tinggal dengan halmoni dan Haraboji Wu yang galak. Memikirkannya lagi saja tidak mau…

" aku tidak akan lari eoma! Kalau kau takut aku lari aku bersedia menikah dengannya detik ini juga.."

" mwo? Kau tidak main-main?"

Kris mengangguk.

'untuk hidup damaiku aku tidak akan main-main..hiii jika ada halmoni dan haraboji Wu disini matipun aku tidak akan tenang..'

" aku akan melakukan apapun asal mommy tidak pergi.."

.

.

.

Chanyeol berlari memasuki kamar Tao tanpa permisi, Tao yang sedang menggosok rambutnya kaget dan bersiap melempari Chanyeol dengan handuk yang ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambut.

" ..hosh..hosh..ancaman pertama appa meng-hossh- mengcancel jadwalmu hari ini..ancaman kedua kalau tidak segera bergegas memakai tuxedo dia akan memutuskan kontrak secara sepihak.."

" mwoya?"

" ne..sekarang namja bernama Wu Kris itu sedang menunggumu digendung pernikahan kalian..appa umma dan mama sudah kesana duluan.."

Tao mengerutkan keningnya lalu memegang lengan Chanyeol untuk berdiri menatapnya, Chanyeol menatap mata panda itu dan terenyum.

" apa aku harus menikah hyuuung? Aku..aku.."

" semua keputusan ada ditanganmu..lagian nanti kau bisa menganggapnya saudara"

" ah, baiklah untuk sekarang aku memang tidak punya pilihan..ckck..hidup indah Huang Zi Tao akan segera berahir.."

Chanyeol menggeleng mendengar gurauan dari Tao, namja panda yang bertahun-tahun selalu menjadi dongsaengnya. Chanyeol merangkul Tao dengan hangat setelah Tao memakai Tuxedonya.

" tenang saja, aku akan selalu bersamamu..sebagai manager, sebagai chingu, sebagai hyung juga sebagai kekasih ne? hehe..kita akan tinggal bersama bertiga "

" akan aku katakan pada Baekhyun hyung bagian terahirnya.."

" mwo? Andweee!"

" makanya jangan macam-macam! Kajja..aku tidak mau appaku mengcancel semua jadwalku besok.."

Tao melangkah memasuki sebuah ruangan kemudian berdiri di samping Kris yang kini menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Setelah janji suci terikrar keduanya dihadapkan untuk berciuman, Chanyeol dan keluarganya hanya bisa menatap miris pada Tao yang sekali lagi berusaha untuk tidak ber_expresi _lebih, Mati-matian Kris mengangkat tangannya untuk menarik kepala Tao mendekat saat bibir keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal Tao menundukan kepalanya hingga mau tidak mau Kris hanya mencium puncak kepala Tao. Kibum terlihat bersorak senang dan mengatakan Tao malu-malu. Acara makan malam pun dimulai, kedua keluarga itu tersenyum senang sedangkan Tao memilih menghiruf aroma lemon tea yang ada di gelasnya dari pada mengikuti pembicaraan. Saat pulang Tao mengutuki Chanyeol yang meninggalkannya bersama Kris di sebuah rumah yang keluarga mereka siapkan. Kris mendekati Tao yang lagi-lagi menyeduh Lemon tea..

" dengar ya Huangzi, aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu jadi jangan pernah menganggap aku menyukaimu.."

"..heh..kau pikir aku sebaliknya? Jangan konyol, aku menyetujui pernikahan ini karna appaku mengancam akan mengurungku dirumah dan mencancel kontrak ku..dan akupun tidak perduli denganmu.."

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana nasib Tao dan Kris?

Eum sedikit banyak, aku sangsi apa aku tahan membuat Tao jadi kepribadian 4D kekeke..

Gomawo..

See Ya next Chap~


	2. Chapter 2

"For Belive"

_Kepercayaan adalah hal yang paling utama didalam sebuah interaksi..  
>No second change, dapatkah berlaku sekarang?<em>

_KrisBL Tao_

_fanfiction_

**Preview**

" dengar ya Huangzi, aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu jadi jangan pernah menganggap aku menyukaimu.."

"..heh..kau pikir aku sebaliknya? Jangan konyol, aku menyetujui pernikahan ini karna appaku mengancam akan mengurungku dirumah dan mencancel kontrak ku..dan akupun tidak perduli denganmu.."

**Chapter 2**

Tao meninggalkan Kris yang masih menatapnya kesal. Pagi-pagi Chanyeol bingung melihat kamar yang seharusnya ia tempati malah menjadi kamar tidur Tao..

" Tao-aaah palli bangun..sudah jam 7"

" 5 menit..siapkan sarapan..um.."

" baiklah wangjanim.."

Dengan kekehan pelan Chanyeol mencium kening Tao membuat namja berkepala besar itu menggeliat kecil seperti biasanya. Kembali Chanyeol melangkah kan kakinya kedua kamar yang bersebelahan dan mengetuk pintu beberapa kali namun sepertinya memang si-empunya masih belum sadar dari alam pengembaraannya, Kris menggeliat perpose yang menurut Chanyeol terlalu imut untuk tampang Kris yang terkesan serius. Chanyeol mendekati Kris dan menepuk pundaknya bebrapa kali.

" Kris-ssi, Kris-ssi kau mau sarapan apa?"

" jangan gangu aku momm!"

" keke..ternyata anak eoma juga keke sudahlah akan aku masakkan nasi goreng saja sama seperti Tao..dasar..harus sabaar Chanyeol.."

Teukie memohon pada Chanyeol untuk tinggal bersama kedua pengantin baru itu, untuk membantu menyatukan keduanya dan lagi Teukie khawatir jika Tao kelaparan. Beberapa waktu kemudian Kris menghampiri Chanyeol didapur, meminum minuman kaleng dikulkas dengan sekali tengguk. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng..

" tidak baik pagi-pagi sudah meminum minuman kaleng, akan aku buatkan _capucino_ untukmu duduklah sarapan akan segera siap.."

" kau membuat sarapan untukku?"

" ne, ingat kita tinggal dalam satu atap! Meski tidak suka ataupun membenci bahkan tidak kenal, satu atap berarti kita keluarga.."

Ucapan singkat Chanyeol membuat Kris langsung memberingsut duduk di bangku yang tersedia.

.

' _kenapa ucapannya sama seperti ucapan halmoni? Aiss jangan-jangan dia jelmaan halmoni..lebih baik menurut takut-takut itu benar..hiii'_

.

Seseorang duduk di seberang meja tanpa _expresi_.

" ah, pagi _My princess_..tunggu sebentar lagi selesai, ah harusnya kalian pagi ini menceritakan malam pertama kalian tapi sepertinya aku sudah tau..kekee.."

" diam atau besok akan ada berita di koran aku telah membunuhmu.."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sedang Kris hanya menatap keduanya ngeri. Tao beralih menatap Kris membuat namja itu kaget..

" apa yang kau lihat? "

" cih PD sekali.."

Tao mengacuhkan cibiran Kris dan mulai memakan nasi goreng yang Chanyeol siapkan. Chanyeol tau sekali tabiat Tao yang akan benar-benar acuh terhadap apapun yang baru ia kenal, bukan karna sombong atau apa mungkin jelasnya Tao trauma untuk mempercayai orang lain. Tao trauma saat ia dimanfaatkan oleh orang tua chingunya untuk meminta imbalan karna telah bersahabat dengannya dan kalau Tao tidak memberinya Chanyeol yang akan celaka. Saat mendapati Chanyeol terkapar karna melindungi Tao yang akan dipukul Tao langsung meraung ketakutan, hingga ia sendiripun ikut pingsan dan imbasnya adalah ada tiga atau empat Tao yang Chanyeol temui setiap harinya.  
>Kris melangkah dengan gontai keruangannya, diikuti Xiumin yang sepertinya sedang bahagia.<p>

" kau kenapa Kris?"

" Xiumin, bunuh aku saat ini juga aku sudah tidak tahaaaaannn.."

" waeyo? Sahabatmu yang cantik, baik nan lembut ini akan membantumu.."

Mendengar kenarsisan Xiumin, Kris mendesah namun Kris tidak tau lagi pada siapa akan mengatakan keluh kesahnya.

" janji tidak bereaksi berlebihan?"

" ne!"

" semalam aku menikah..."

Xiumin menutup mulutnya yang menganga cepat-cepat. Dia menekan suaranya agar tidak memekik saat Kris memincingkan matanya.

"..dan..dia namja.."

Kali ini mata Xiumin berkedip-kedip tidak jelas mencoba meruncingkan pendengarnya, Kris mengangguk meyakinkan bahwa dia sedang tidak mengerjai yeoja manis didepannya.

" dia..Huang Zi Tao.."

" MWO?HUANG ZITAOmphh.."

Kris langsung memebekap Xiumin, dan memberikan _deathglear_ terbaiknya yang membuat Xiumin mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

" jinca hyun? Zitao idolaku? Penyanyi ini?"

Xiumin merogoh phonselnya dan menunjukan wallpaper phonselnya yang berupa gambar Tao tengah tersenyum. Kris mengenyitkan keningnya lalu mengangguk.

" kok bisa? Waaaaahh beruntungnya kau..!"

" beruntung dari mana? Adanya aku bisa mati sebelum tua! Dia sangat menyebalkan! Dan dari beberapa patah kata yang ia ucapkan sama sekali tidak ada unsur keberuntungan!"

Ucap Kris uring-uringan.  
>Xiumin mendengarkan setiap curhatan Kris dengan seksama dan mengangguk-angguk kadang juga memberikan expresi tidak percaya. Xiumin pun menceritakan apa yang ia ketahui tentang Tao dari biodata yang tersebar di berbagai media cetak yang pernah ia baca bagaimana kelakuan Tao. Kris pun membandingkan dengan apa yang ia ketahui secara langsung.<p>

" kesimpulannya dia rubah! "

Putus Kris,

" tapi Kris, Zitao memang sangat baik kok.."

" yeah..aku tau kau adalah fans beratnya dan tidak ada gunanya kalau aku menjelek-jelekkannya dihadapanmu…sudah siapkan acara hari ini.."

Kris dapat mendengar gerutuan Xiumin, lama-lama Kris juga penasaran dengan apa yang Xiumin katakan tentang namja yang menikah dengannya dan mencarinya lewat _internet search_. Mata Kris semakin melebar saat mendapati beberapa fakta yang sungguh berbeda dengan Tao yang ia temui, semakin melenceng dari kenyataan yang Kris dapat.

.

.

.

.  
>Tao tersenyum puas saat rekaman usai dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, ya di studio hanya ada mereka berdua. Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut Tao membuat Tao mendengus.<p>

" hyuuung aku rasa single ini akan baik..keke..gomawo hyuung.."

" ne anak manja..kita telah berusaha! Kajja kita pulang sudah tengah malam.."

" neeeee…hari ini adalah hari bahagia, keke jadi akan menurut beberapa detik padamu.."

Chanyeol hanya bisa mencium lembut puncak kepala Tao, di mobil seperti biasa Tao akan banyak bercerita tentang koreografi album terbarunya dengan berbinar hingga dia tertidur dalam ceritanya. Langkah Chanyeol tertatih saat mendapati Kris berada diruang TV, Kris kaget bergerak ingin membantu Chanyeol yang kewalahan dengan Tao dipunggungnya. Tangan Chanyeol menyetop langkah Kris,

" bisa buka kan pintu..tanganku tidak bisa.."

" ne.."

Kris berlari membukakan pintu kamar yang Tao tempati, perlahan Chanyeol melepas gendongannya dan merebahkan Tao dikasur dan dengan sendirinya Tao selalu mencari posisi pas. Chanyeol terkikik geli melihat expresi Tao, perlahan Chanyeol melepas sepatu dan melepas jaket Tao kemudian menyelimuti dengan selimut tebal.

" tidur yang nyenyak baby, mimpi indah ne? besok hari akan indah.."

Setelah mencium kening Tao Chanyeol bangkit mendapati Kris masih mematung dibelakangnya,

" kau sudah makan malam?"

" ne, mie gelas.."

" keke..baiklah kajja kita tinggalkan baby panda ini dan makan, aku juga jadi lapar lagi gara-gara meggendongnya.."

Kris mengangguk pasrah karna merasa lapar, Chanyeol menggeleng saat melihat bekas cup mie gelas yang Kris makan bahkan Chanyeol bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa hambar yang Kris dapatkan saat memakannya. Chanyeol menanak nasi dan menggoreng telur gulung yang ia masak dengan kentang dan sedikit sosis, tidak lama makanan sudah siap didepan Kris.

" ada tiga?"

" sejak siang Zitao tidak makan apapun kecuali air putih, dan aku tidak yakin dia akan membangunkannku nanti..hehe ini makanan kesukaannya hem..Kris-ssi apa tanggapanmu tentang pernikahan ini? Tidak kah kau memikirkan sesuatu saat menerima pernikahan dan aku yakin kau juga sama seperti Zitao menerima pernikahan karna terpaksa.."

Chanyeol menyuap nasi kemulutnya, Kris masih terdiam..

" ah..ne, aku tau sikap Zitao memang menakutkan hehe..bisa aku bayangkan saat wajah manis itu memerah karna marah keke sangat lucu,.."

" apanya yang manis? Dia itu rubah..atau serigala, ah mian aku tau dari sekertarisku kalau Zitao adalah orang yang baik, apanya yang baik..hanya acting.."

" keke..memang acting, tapi bagi yang mengenalnya lebih jauh akan tau dia mana yang acting dan mana yang benar-bernar dia..keke bahkan akan sangat mengasikkan jika melihat wajahnya sedang berakting kekeke.."

Kris memperhatikan Chanyeol yang begitu senang menceritakan acting Tao. Chanyeol menceritakan apa yang membuatnya selalu betah bersama dengan Tao, Kris hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali mencibir. Pagi hari Tao terbangun mendengar suara bel yang nyaring dan dipencet beberapa kali, dengan langkah gontai Tao membuka pintu. Seorang namja tua dan seoorang yeoja baya sedang menatap nya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti,

" nuguseo?"

"..eum? mianhe nene aku tidak bisa menyapamu dengan baik..silahkan masuk.."

Mata Tao masih kelayapan memasuki ruangan dimana Chanyeol sedang asik memasak..

" waeyo chagya?"

" depan..nene.."

Chanyeol tersenyum, karna bukannya menyelesaikan omongannya Tao sudah tergeletak disofa dengan mata terpejam. Chanyeol keluar menemui tamu yang datang yang sedang menunggu diruang tamu.

" ah mianhe, tadi dongsaeng ku seperti sedang bermimpi..nmusuniriya?"

" apa ini rumah Kris dan istrinya? Aku halmoni Kris.."

" ah, ne..mianhe aku tidak mengenal anda, palli masuk anda sudah sarapan? Aku sedang membuat sarapan lumayan cukup banyak.."

mengangguk menerima tawaran Chanyeol, pun mengikuti di belakangnya. Keduanya kaget melihat namja yang tadi membukakan pintu untuknya sedang tertidur disofa dengan kepala yang hampir terjatuh dilantai, dengan halus Chanyeol membenarkan posisi tidur Tao.

" ck, anak ini..mianhe..kajja aku akan bangunkan Kris.."

memandang Tao yag tertidur dengan senyum mengembang,

" yeobo lihat anak ini sangat manis..pantas saja Kibum memaksa Kris untuk menikah dengannya.."

" ah, sudahlah..aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi dengan mudah.."

Kris kaget melihat dua orang yang ada dimeja makan bersama dengan Chanyeol, perlahan Kris menengguk air yang ditatap dengan pandangan tidak suka oleh dua orang itu. Chanyeol tersenyum menyiapkan hidangan dimeja dan sesekali memanggil-manggil Tao, namun yang dipanggil masih ada di dalam alam tidur. Setelah makanan siap Chanyeol menyilahkan semuanya makan dan mendekati Tao dengan senyum merekah.

" chagyaa..nene Wu berkunjung..chagyaaa…"

" eugh…nene?ieaekky hyung? Aniya.."

" kekeke..mau sarapan sekalian ne? atau mandi?"

" hyuuung-"

Dengan sekali sigap Chanyeol meraih Tao dalam bopongannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi Tao sebelum menyalakan air yang langsung membuat Tao berteriak-teriak dengan desisan kesal karna telah dibangunkan secara paksa, Chanyeol terkekeh menyiapkan baju Tao.  
>Kris makan tanpa kata dia lalu menatap dua orang yang menurutnya wajib dipatuhi dan ditakuti.<p>

" halmoni, apa yang membuat kalian disini?"

" hanya mau melihat cucu menantuku..ternyata kalian menikah hanya karna paksaan keke..dan kau memang tidak bisa menjadi dewasa.."

" halmoni!"

hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak perduli, setelah lama Tao dan Chanyeol makan bersama setelah mengangguk. Tao melirik Chanyeol yang sedang memilah-milah daun kacangan yang ia masak sendiri dengan teliti, Tao asik dengan makanannya sendiri saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan.

" ckck..ternyata ada ya orang aneh selain hyung.."

" mwoya?"

Tao menunjuk piring yang sedang memilah daun kacangan. Mata melebar.

" kalian harus makan itu! Dasar..hyung tidak maukan nantinya mati karna kekurangan protein..dan nene..bukannya kalau sudah tua lebih bagus makan makanan itu?"

Kris menatap Tao agar Tao berhenti mengusik ketenangan halmoninya, namun sepertinya Tao tidak perduli dan malah menatap balik tatapan dengan santai.

" palli, aku kira nene dan hyung harus belajar bersama..keke.."

" agh..baiklah cerewet! Dari pada kau menceramaiku macam-macam kau makan saja sarapanmu dan baca _schedule_ mu untuk hari ini.."

Gerutu Chanyeol, Tao mengangguk tidak peduli dan kini melihat yang masih memandangnya tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba ia meraih piring dan mulai mengaduk-aduk campuran kacangan dan menyuapkan padan ..

" bukan anak kecil yang butuh diberi mainan dulu kan?"

" a—eum.."

Ucapan tercekat ditenggorokannya saat dengan tanpa alasan Tao menyuapkan makanan kedalam mulutnya. dan Kris tidak percaya melihat kelakuan Tao yang sama sekali tidak terlihat takut atau bahkan tidak ada expresi lain selain expresi datar yang keluar. Selama ini tidak ada yang berani memaksa atau protes terhadap bahkan Siwon atau suaminya sendiri akan mengalah dan tidak berani menolak . setelah selesai memaksa Chanyeol dan , Tao langsung mengambil phonsel putihnya mulai mengecek jadwalnya.

" mianhe..kami harus pergi dulu, chagy..kajja.."

" ahh..yayayaya.."

Sepeninggalan Chanyeol dan Tao halmoni melirik kearah Kris yangs edang meringis takut-takut kearah nya. menyeringai dengan aksi yang membuat bulu kuduk Kris meremang.

" yeobo, kau bisa pulang..aku akan tinggal sementara waktu disini.."

" mwo?halmoni mau tinggal disini? Andwe!"

" a-pa- ya-ng ka-u katakan- WU KRIS..?"

Kris menggeleng langsung berlari mengambil kunci mobilnya. Kris benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk menolak keinginan , bahkan Kris akan memilih lari sebelum menemui masalah bersama dengan . Tiga hari tinggal bersama Kris dan Tao, Tao dengan senang hati pindah kekamar Chanyeol dan tidur bersama namja jerapah nya. Suasana sangat lengang membuat merasa bosan, Kris akan pulang jam 8 malam sedangkan Tao dan Chanyeol pulang lebih larut. Hari mulai siang, sambil membaca majalah mencoba mendengarkan music di ipond Tao yang sengaja ditinggal saat melihat duduk sambil menotak-atik chanel tv bosan. Pintu terbuka dan menunjukan wajah Chanyeol yang kelelahan.

" anyeong nene.."

" sudah pulang? Mana anak itu?"

" keeke aku hanya mengambil beberapa baju untuk pemotretan nanti..kau tidak bosan seharian dirumah?"

"yeah begitulah.."

" mau ikut bersamaku? Kebetulan Zitao sedang syuting sampai nanti makan malam..bagaimana?"

megangguk dan bersiap. Tidak lama keduanya sampai dibuah ruangan yang cukup sepi dibelakang pangggung.

" hyuuuuuuung..palliaaaa..jangan tertawaaaa..aku tidak mauuu!"

" aiss, Tao-ie yang paling manisss..lihat ini! Sangat yeppoh!"

" andweeeee! Aku tampan..!"

" keke hanya yeoja yang baru tahu kau saja yang akan mengatakan itu.."

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Lalu menyerang Baekhyun yang masih menggodanya dengan sebuah foto, saat melihat Chanyeol dan berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka Tao langsung berlari memeluk membuat yeoja baya itu kaget..

" nene..hyung jahaaaat! Dia mengatakan aku yeppo..padahal aku kyeopta.."

Tao masih merengek manja pada hingga pintu dibuka, menampilkan seorang staff, Tao langsung melepas pelukannya dan kembali menunjukan wajah coolnya yang membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung membungkam mulut masing-masing..

" Zitao-ssi? Aku dengar suara teriakan, gwacana?"

Tao menunjuk kedua namja yang berada dibelakangnya, staff itu mengangguk. Setelah staff itu pergi Tao mengeluarkan sifat asslinya dan menyerang mereka dengan segala tingkah lakunya.  
>Chanyeol menggendong Tao yang tertidur pulas setelah syuting dengan berbagai macam keahlian yang terkuras habis. Setelah selesai membaringkan Tao Chanyeol kembali untuk menyiapkan makan malam bersama dengan .<p>

" anak itu sungguh menggemaskan..keeke aku baru ngeh saat tadi melihat kalian bertiga bertengkar.."

" hahaha..anda sudah tau ya? Begitulah Taoku..dia hanya akan menunjukan sikap aslinya yang manja dan perhatian hanya pada seseorang yang menurutnya dia nyaman..berarti Tao menyukaimu..padahal biasanya akan butuh waktu lama dia merasa nyaman pada seseorang..bahkan pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun bahkan bisa mengenali Tao setelah 3 tahun berpacaran denganku.."

" bagaimana dengan Kris?"

" aniya ne..bahkan mereka seperti tidak memiliki hub apapun..mungkin akan memerlukan waktu yang lama untuk keduanya saling terikat.."

mengangguk.

" aku harap Kris tau lebih cepat.."

Kris membuka pintu kamarnya dengan lirih tidak ingin mengganggu Tao yang sepertinya sedang mencari makanan. Tao menemukan sebuah jus kaleng yang berada dimeja makan dengan senang langsung meminumnya..Tao berjengit memiringkan kepalanya.

" rasanya aneh? Eotthokke? Aku lapaaaar..masih ada dua jam menunggu si jerapah jejadian bangun..ah..kok rumahku jadi berputar-putar? Ah..lho? goyang-goyang.."

Seketika Tao roboh didepan pintu kulkas. bergegas kedapur saat matahari dirasa sudah menyinari pagi, mata melebar saat melihat Tao tergeletak didepan kulkas yang terbuka..

" Taoie? Taoie?"

menepuk-nepuk pipi Tao,

" nene..waeyo?Tao? aigoo.."

Chanyeol langsung membawa Tao kedalam kamarnya diikuti dengan ..

" pasti anak ini minum, minuman beralkohol disana..ckck aku lupa kalau Tao belum makan.."

Setelah membaringkan Tao Chanyeol bergegas pergi dan membiarkan merawat Tao. Kris kaget melihat halmoninya sedang merawat Tao dengan tatapan penuh kasih tidak seperti saat bersama dengannya.

" Tao, palliwa bangun.."

Chanyeol tersenyum mencoba mengkompres Tao dengan air Es yang diberi sedikit minyak parfum, kaget memincingkan matanya..

" ini sangat manjur lho!"

" dari mana kau belajar itu?"

" aniya aku tidak belajar..hanya gerakan refleks yang selalu aku lakukan saat menemukan orang pingsan..hehe aneh ya?"

saat ingin berbicara banyak Yesun g mengerjapkan matanya imut, Chanyeol tersenyum mengusap kening Tao.

" hyung..kenapa goyang-goyang? berhenti! Aku pusing melihat kalian berdua goyang-goyang!"

" sudah tiidur dulu! Akan aku masakan makanan penghilang alkohol..sup ikan pare sepertinya enak.."

" ANDWEEEE! jika kau buat itu aku akan membunuhmu!"

Chanyeol tersenyum berlari meninggalkan Tao dan .

.

.

.

.

.

_**Gomawo bagi yang sudah bersedia mereview..See Ya next Chapter..gomawoo**_


	3. Chapter 3

"For Belive"

_Kepercayaan adalah hal yang paling utama didalam sebuah interaksi..  
>No second change, dapatkah berlaku sekarang?<em>

_KrisBL Tao_

__**Thanks to : all reader **

**Mianhe untuk banyak typos yang terjadi huhuhu semata karna salah saya yang ngerasa bener hehehe "V". mungkin banyak yang kesel karna nama Tao banyak banget atau karna panggilannya malah jadi kacau hahaha. Aku kasih tau aja panggilan untuk tao saat dia jadi artis ( Huangzi ), di hadapan orang terdekat termasuk ortu, Chanyeol, Xiumin, Luhan, Baekhyun ( Taozie/ Tao/ Zitao ) sedangkan untuk Si abang naga alias KRIS ( Huangzi tapi seiring berjalannya waktu ikut orang2 terdekat )**

** Happy Read **

**Bow**

_.========================================================================================._

**Preview**

" Tao, palliwa bangun.."

Chanyeol tersenyum mencoba mengkompres Tao dengan air Es yang diberi sedikit minyak parfum, kaget memincingkan matanya..

" ini sangat manjur lho!"

" dari mana kau belajar itu?"

" aniya aku tidak belajar..hanya gerakan refleks yang selalu aku lakukan saat menemukan orang pingsan..hehe aneh ya?"

saat ingin berbicara banyak Yesun g mengerjapkan matanya imut, Chanyeol tersenyum mengusap kening Tao.

" hyung..kenapa goyang-goyang? berhenti! Aku pusing melihat kalian berdua goyang-goyang!"

" sudah tiidur dulu! Akan aku masakan makanan penghilang alkohol..sup ikan pare sepertinya enak.."

" ANDWEEEE! jika kau buat itu aku akan membunuhmu!"

Chanyeol tersenyum berlari meninggalkan Tao dan .

.

**Chapter 3**

.

.

.

.

#satu tahun kemudian

.

.

Perjalanan waktu untuk saling bersama terasa melelahkan, baik Tao atau Kris mereka terlalu sering berada diluar tanpa memperdulikan satu sama yang lain. Terasa asing meski tinggal satu rumah, meski setiap pagi mereka akan memakan sarapan pagi yang Chanyeol buatkan bersama-sama. Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol yang sedang mengarahkan tempo suara Tao agar namja panda itu mengikuti nada yang sedang ia buat untuk memaksimalkan kekuatan dance dan suara Tao.

" sudah satu tahun single Tao tapi masih saja selalu dipuja keke..anak itu memang luar biasa.."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan yang Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah namjachingu Chanyeol seorang dancer dan rapper yang setahun lalu menjadi patner Tao.  
><em>.<em>

' _berarti sudah satu tahun Tao dan Kris menikah...tapi mengapa mereka masih terasa asing?'_

_._

_._  
>Tao selesai rekaman dan tersenyum kearah keduanya, mata pandanya terlihat kuyu dan terlihat begitu berbeda dengan yang biasanya. Chanyeol tersenyum.<p>

" hyung, aku ingin pulang..rasanya lelah sekali.."

" tumben.."

" ..ah baiklah kita main, tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau menggendongku lagi.."

Kali ini Chanyeol mengalah, setelah pamitan dengan Baekhyun dia pulang. Sampai diparkiran rumahnya ada dua mobil yang berada didepan rumah, dengan lihai Chanyeol merangsek masuk kehalaman rumah. Lagi –lagi Chanyeol harus menghela nafas melihat kesampingnya. Tao tertidur dengan lelapnya, namja tinggi itu tersenyum mengusap kepala Tao dengan perlahan.

.

.  
><em>' kau terlalu keras bekerja My Sweety Panda..'<em>

.

" aghh!appoh.."

"sstt..gwacana ne.."

Ucapan lirih Chanyeol membuat Tao kembali tertidur diatas punggungnya, setelah tidak sengaja ia berdiri dan membuat kepala Tao terbentur pintu. Kris dan beberapa orang diruang tamu menoleh kearah Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya bisa mengangguk hormat sambil membawa Tao kekamarnya.

" baby Tao-ieeee.."

Pekik Xiumin, langsung mengikuti langkah Chanyeol. Setelah meletakkan Tao diatas ranjangnya ahirnya Chanyeol menghela nafas namun nafasanya terasa setengah saat melihat siapa yang sedang mengintip diambang pintu.

" Baozie?"

" anyeong Chanyeol..jinca?"

Chanyeol memeluk Xiumin senang,

" jangan disini Tao baru saja rekaman dan terlihat sangat lelah.."

Xiumin mengangguk-angguk berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol. Kris dan Luhan mengenyitkan kepalanya melihat Xiumin memeluk Chanyeol akrab, keduanya bahkan mengabaikan Kris dan Luhan yang menatap tidak percaya. Luhan mengingat-ingat siapa namja yang sedang memeluk yeojachingunya. Luhan langsung mendekati keduanya.

"Chanyeol? Jinca?aiss ternyata kau.."

" wow..Rusa gurun, kau kembali? Luluuu..hahaaha euopps.."

" kalian saling kenal?"

Tanya Kris yang merasa diabaikan, ketiganya mengangguk. Ahirnya Chanyeol membuat makan siang bersama dan menceritakan kejadian lucu yang terjadi diantara ketiganya. Kris hanya mengangguk-angguk mencoba mengerti.

" jadi Kris adalah suami Ta..eh Huangzi?"

" ne..dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu..kekee..ahh lelah sekali.."

" Krissie, aku yakin kamu adalah namja paling beruntung mendapatkan Huangzi keke..kenapa tidak mengundangku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum,

" Lulu..aku saja yang sekertaris Kris tidak diundang apa lagi kau yang ada di amerika?"

" semua instant! Keke..ah ya besok datanglah di acara pelouncingan album terbaru nya aku yakin dia akan merasa senang, "

" aku akan datang!akukan Fans Huangzi no 1! Hehe.."

Luhan cemberut melihat semangat Xiumin, sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa mendengar seorang Xiumin yang berkali-kali memanggil Tao dengan nama kesayangannya di depan Kris, sedangkan Kris ia hanya menjadi pendengar biasa yang hanya bicara saat di perlukan atau ditanyai pendapat. Malampun semakin larut membuat kedua biang kerusuhan ( versi Kris ) pamit pulang, meninggalkan Kris yang masih duduk diruang makan bersama Chanyeol menikmati makan malam.  
>Malam-malam mata Kris terjaga saat mendengar seseorang sedang menggerutu di depan lemari es, saat itu Kris tertidur didepan TV karna pekerjaannya memang mengharuskannya untuk melembur dalam satu malam.<p>

" eothokkee? Aku tidak mau mati kelaparan..tapi aku juga tidak mau membuka kulkas..ah ada mie..aku tidak bisa menyalahkan kompor..? aiss..membangunkan Chanyeol hyung..kasihan dia baru saja tidur pasti!..huhuhu..aku lapar.."

Kris bisa melihat bagaimana Tao tengah berputar-putar mencoba mencari alat untuk menyalakan kompor. Wajah Tao terlihat begitu manis dengan piyama bergambar panda berdiri mondar-mandir. Kris tersenyum melihat tingkah Tao yang hampir menyerah membuat Kris pura-pura menggeliat dan sontak membuat Tao kaget.

" uapph..apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

" menurutmu?"

Tao kembali kesikap sinisnya, Kris mengerutkan keningnya.

" ah..aku juga lapar bisa masakkan sesuatu?"

" Nyalakan kompor!"

Tanpa basa-basi Tao menginterupsi Kris, mau tidak mau Kris mengikuti omongan Tao. Kris ingat dengan jelas Chanyeol pernah mengatakan kalau Tao phobia terhadap kulkas atau ruangan dingin karna pernah dikurung di tempat yang dingin sendirian oleh para penculiknya, Tao juga tidak bisa menyalahkan kompor karna takut akan api yang akan membakar dirinya saat disekap di sebuah gudang dengan api yang menyala dan hampir membakarnya kalau saja polisi tidak bertindak cepat. Kris mengeluarkan beberapa sayuran dan buah yang ada dikulkas, sejenak Tao mematung namun kemudian mengambil celmek yang biasa Chanyeol pakai saat memasak. Chanyeol yang terbangun saat mendengar Kris menjatuhkan panci tersenyum melihat keduanya dan dengan usil mengabadikan moment itu diphonselnya.

" sudah sana duduk saja! Pengganggu! "

"cih, aku hanya membantumu…kalau tidak kasihan melihat mu aku tidak akan menampakkan diri.."

Gumanan Kris terdengar sepintas ditelinga Tao hingga Tao harus memncingkan mata coklatnya, Kris mengangguk-angguk menyerah dan membiarkan Tao dengan experimennya. Setengah jam kemudian keduanya menyantap hasil karya Tao dengan lahap, Kris mengakui masakan Tao sangat enak meski enggan mengatakannya namun dengan melihat Kris memakan makanan yang ada dipiringnya dengan lahap membuat siapa saja tau apa yang ada di pikiran namja tampan dengan rambut emas itu.

.

.

Suasana perilisan album terbaru Tao sukses dibuka dengan pembagian tanda tangan dan penjualan CD/DVD. Secara online lagu-lagu Tao mulai dipasarkan, saat konfrens Tao hanya tersenyum.

" kau menciptakan lagu itu sendiri Huangzi -ssi?"

" ne, nikmatilah baru kalian bisa berkomentar..gomawo.."

Seruan wartawan hanya dianggap Tao angin lalu, bukan apa-apa tapi artis yang ber-nickname 'Huangzi' itu sudah terlalu biasa untuk mengacuhkan para wartawan yang haus akan berita tentang Huangzi . Tao menemui Chanyeol yang telah menunggunya di sebuah restoran. Tao tidak perlu memakai penyamaran karna Chanyeol menyuruhnya kesebuah restoran yang Baekhyun bangun untuk kalangan artis agar bisa melepas lelah secara bebas.

" kau terlambat pretty boy.."

" jangan salahkan aku! Dan sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

" keke..paliwa,kita rayakan pelincuran album barumu..bersuang!"

Tao hanya menatap sekilas dan langsung meminum minuman yang ada didepannya.

" kenapa paanas?"

" Omo~ itu minuman Kris –aiss ,kau itu sembarangan! "

Chanyeol mati-matian mencari susu agar membuat efek soju yang tidak sengaja Tao tenggak hilang. Luhan dan Xiumin pun kelimpungan ketiganya tau kalau Tao tidak pernah minum alcohol, usaha mereka tergagap saat melihat Tao dengan lepasnya menuangkan satu gelas full soju kedalam mulutnya. Kris yang baru saja dari kamar mandi menatap chingunya bingung,hingga tiba-tiba tangannya ditarik Tao. Mata Kris melebar saat dengan singkat Tao mencium bibirnya, dan entah bagaimana bukannya memberikan susu yang ia dapat namja bermarga Park itu langsung mengabadikan moment, Tao melepas ciumannya.

" sepertinya aku ingin jalan-jalaan..nananananaa…"

Tao berjalan keluar ruangan,

" Kris! Ikuti Huangzi! Aku ada meeting.."

" iya Kris! Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau Huangzi mabuk..palliwa!"

Kris berlari menghampiri Tao yang sedang mabuk.

._  
>' aiss tidak mungkin namja ini akan seperti ini dengan imagenya..ah..'<em>

_._

Akal brilliant Kris berjalan, dengan cepat membeli perlengkapan penyamaran dan memakaikannya pada Tao. Dengan senyum menawan Kris membelikan beberapa pernik imut di jalan, Kris memakaikan topi panda yang nampak serasi dengan wajah Tao dan nampaknya namja panda itu menurut dan terlihat jinak, bahkan Tao sangat atraktif berjalan di depan Kris membuat Kris mau tidak mau tersenyum dan membantu Tao.

" kau sangat manis saat mabuk keke.."

" mwooyaa? Aku memang manis..ani! aku tampan..keke..ne aku tampan.."

Kris hanya bisa tersenyum geli saat mendengar Tao sedang berbicara entah pada siapa. Seharian Kris mengikuti langkah Tao hingga Tao terlihat lelah.

" Krisie-aah..aku tidak bisa percaya padamu..hughh..Kriisssie-aah.._Mi Wo Ai ni_..hugh…"

Ahirnya Tao pingsan dipelukan Kris. Setelah membaringkan Tao dikamarnya Kris kembali kedapur. Kris masih memikirkan kata-kata yang Tao ucapkan hingga ia tidak menyadari Chanyeol sudah berada disampingnya dan menatapnya penuh penyesalan.

.

'_Mi wo ai ni ? Miwo dalam korea benci, kalau wo ai ni aku yakin itu kata mandarin yang berarti cinta..'_

_._

" waeyo? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

" aniya.."

Chanyeol meletakkan tas nya dibangku kosong.

" mianhe ya karna aku lalai menjaganya, Huangzi jadi mabuk kekke..dan untuk hari ini mianhe..aku mewakili Huangzi meminta maaf..aku tidak pernah melihatnya mabuk jadi ku mohon apapun yang Huangzi lakukan maafkan dia.."

" gwacana.."

Kris hanya mengangguk kemudian tersenyum, Chanyeol menyesap madu yang Kris berikan secara perlahan. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat apa yang telah terjadi hari ini pada Kris dan Tao,

" ..sepertinya akan baik..ah ya, besok aku akan ke jepang..aku harap kau bisa menjaga Huangzi dengan baik..seperti sebuah kotak lihatlah semua sisi yang ada, jika kau hanya melihat satu sisi kau akan menyesal tidak melihat sisi lain saat kotak itu direbut orang lain. Bersabarlah dengan Huangzi, sikapnya memang sering berubah-ubah sesuai dengan lingkungan tempat ia berada..dia di sampingku..di samping appa eoma..di samping kamera..di sampingmu adalah orang yang berbeda.. nikmatilah..dan pilihlah mana yang kau anggap sebagai Huangzi asli.."

" apa maksudnya hyung mengatakan seperti itu padaku?"

" aniya, hanya ingin mengatakan saja..karna sepertinya kalian akan lama bersama tanpa aku.."

Chanyeol tersenyum menyeduh coklatnya, ia masih mengamati Kris yang kini setia dengan laptopnya kembali setelah lama Chanyeol meninggalkan Kris kekamarnya.

.

.

Tao terbangun saat mendengar dering phonselnya, perlahan mata pandaTao mengerjap beberapa kali. Tao mendesah saat membaca jadwalnya hari ini.

" kepalaku pusing sekali..aiss.."

Dengan sempoyongan Tao menuju kemeja makan. Hanya ada beberapa potong roti yang sedikit gosong dan secarik kertas.

.

**Sarapan sebelum melanjutkan aktifitasmu..mian aku tadi lupa sedang memanggang jadinya gosong..**

**-Kris-**

**.**

Tao hanya tersenyum,

.  
><em>' perhatian juga..aisss kepalakuuu..'<em>

_._

_._

Siang itu Tao melanjutkan aktifitasnya bersama beberapa dancer di ruang terbuka dengan efek hujan yang membuat kesan dramatic. Baekhyun yang melihat Tao tampak pucat menyuruh Tao berteduh namun Tao terlalu keras kepala tanpa Chanyeol, hingga adegan terahir adalah bagian hujan-hujanan dengan hujan asli yang tiba-tiba mengguyur lokasi syuting dan Tao harus mengulangi beberapa puluh kali take hingga ahirnya roboh dan tak sadarkan diri. Semua orang di lokasi memekik dan khawatir langsung menelfon _ambulance._

Xiumin kaget membaca status fans Tao, buru-buru Xiumin berlari menghampiri Kris yang baru saja selesai rapat dengan wajah khawatir.

" KRIS! Palli kerumah sakit! Huangzi roboh dan tidak sadarkan diri.."

" mwo?"

" palli! Semua orang sedang membicarakannya cepatlah kesana! Aku akan menggantikan mu nanti!"

" ne!"

Dengan khawatir Kris menerobos lampu merah dan terus melangkah hingga ia mememui lorong dimana para wartawan mengerubungi dan dihadang beberapa security. Kris harus berdebat untuk bisa masuk kedalam dengan _bodyguard_ yang berjaga hingga Baekhyun keluar dan membawanya masuk. Wajah datar Tao kini terlihat memucat, ada sebuah detuman yang membuat hati Kris sakit. Baekhyun memegang pundak Kris.

" dia hanya demam dan dokter telah memeriksanya.."

" gomawo hyung.."

" gwacana, Huangzi sudah ku anggap sebagai dongsaengku sendiri tidak perlu sungkan, beberapa hari ini Taozie bekerja diluar batasnya. Aku dengar dia kemarin salah meminum alcohol dan mabuk..anak ini tidak bisa minum..keke pasti akan lucu saat dia mabuk..ah sudah ya. Aku akan mengurus semua nya dulu aku titip Taozie ne..?"

Kris hanya mengangguk.

" Taozie?"

" eh, Huangzi maksudku hehe—"

Baekhyun tertawa garing pamit pergi meninggalkan Tao untuk menebus obat dan klarifikasi terhadap fans yang tengah menunggu kabar tentang keadaannya.  
>Tubuh Tao mengeluarkan keringat yang berlebih membuat Kris menyekanya dengan sapu tangannya, Kris memandangi wajah Tao yang terlihat sangat lelah dan memerah akibat demam. Sedikit hatinya merasakan denyut yang berbeda membuatnya tanpa sadar mengusap lembut pipi Tao. Saat tanpa sadar tangan Kris berada di bibir Tao bermacam-macam debaran terangkum di dada Kris membuatnya kehilangan akal hingga dering phonsel miliknya mengembalikan kesadarannya.<p>

" yeoboseo~? Mom?"

" _bagaimana keadaan baby __Huangzi__? Apa kau sengaja membuatnya celaka?"_

" aiss mommy, apa aku begitu kejamnya eoh? Kalau aku senang dia celaka aku tidak akan menerobos lampu merah dan mendapat tilank tiga kali hanya untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja! "

Gerutu Kris, terdengar suara kekehan seorang yeoja diseberang line telfon.

" tanpa kau suruh aku juga akan menjaga menantumu! Huh! Sudahlah kalian hanya membuatku berisik dan mengganggunya..jangan khawatir aku tidak akan macam-macam! Aiss kalau kalian banyak bicara bisa-bisa aku meracuninya beneran sudah! Bye…"

Kris menghela nafas meletakkan phonselnya.

" memang aku iblis tapi aku juga akan pilih-pilih mangsa..huh!"

Tidak lama phonsel Kris kembali berdering,sekarang giliran Teukie yang menelfon.

" yeoboseo.."

" _chagy bagaimana keadaan Ta..__ Huangzi__? dia tidak apa kan?"_

"Huangzi baik-baik saja, kata dokter hanya perlu istirahat karna demam..mianhe tadi meninggalkan rapat.."

" _gwacana, gomawo Krissie tolong jaga __Huangzi__ kami ya.."_

Setelah menutup panggilannya, Kris kembali menatap Tao yang kini mulai terlihat bernafas teratur.

" ne, seperti janjiku aku akan menjaga Huangzi kalian selama Chanyeol hyung pergi.."

Lagi-lagi Kris hanya bisa memakan apel yang ia kupas dengan kasar.

" menjaganya? Ah..meskipun sangsi dengan ketahanan tubuhku namun aku akan berusaha..lagi pula ini baik..mungkin.."

Pagi-pagi Tao mengerjapkan matanya mencoba mengenali dimana ia berada. Matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang tengah keluar dari kamar mandi dan menggosok rambutnya.

" ah..kau sudah sadar..syukurlah.."

" aku dimana?"

" kau di Rumah Sakit, kemarin kau jatuh pingsan dengan demam tinggi..bagaimana keadaanmu?"

" tidak buruk.."

" kalau kau butuh apa-apa tinggal panggil aku saja, aku mau mandi..gerah.."

Tidak ada sahutan berarti dari Tao, Kris mendesah dan mengusap dadanya. Dan mulai melakukan ritualnya. Beberapa waktu sesudah Kris masuk kamar mandi Luhan dan Xiumin datang membuat kegaduhan. Keduanya berlomba-lomba menggoda Tao dengan menyebut-nyebut nama Kris.

" kalian mau membuat rumah sakit ini roboh atau mau membunuhku sama saja.."

" keke, aniya Taozie..kami mana tega sih membiarkan baby panda yang imut kayak panda ini siiih"

Tao tersenyum saat menerima cubitaan dari Xiumin namun mempoutkan bibirnya saat Luhan mengacak rambutnya.

" kau terlalu imuuuttt jika mempoutkan bibirmu seperti ituuu..nanti kalau aku salah mengira kau Xiumin akan gawat.."

" maaf-maaf tidak terima lamaran anda.."

" aaaaah baby Taozieee chagyaaaa.."

.

' _siapa yang Xiumin dan Luhan hyung katakan ? Taozie? '_

.

Kris keluar dari kamar mandi mendapati hanya ada tiga orang disana, Luhan menautkan alisnya saat melihat Kris celingukan seperti mencari seseorang, dan berhasil membuat tatapan keprihatinan dari ketiganya.

" wae Kris?"

" aniya, hanya saja dengar suara yang familiar ..kalian hanya bertiga?mana Taozie?"

Xiumin mengedipkan mtanya beberapa kali, Luhan menatap Kris sedang Tao hanya berdecih lirih yang masih bisa Kris dengaar.

" bodoh!"

Kris menatap ketiganya dengan tatapan _blank_, hingga seseorang masuk .

" Taoziiiieeee..hyung dataang..eh anyeong, aku kira hanya Wu-ssi yang menjagamu..Byun Baek Hyun imnida kalian bisa memanggilku Baekhyun.."

Baekhyun membungkuk hormat lalu memberi seikat bunga yang membuat Tao bersin-bersin.

" kau mau membunuhku hyung? Aku alergi bunga mawaaaaaarrr.."

" keke wajah mu memerah..keke mianhe, Chanyeol tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku..gwacana.."

" jauhkan dulu benda itu dariku hachiim.."

" padahal aku berniat memasukan semua bunga-bunga dari fansmu kesini.."

Ucapan sedih Baekhyun disambut dengan lirikan tajam dari Tao yang mau tidak mau membuat semua tertawa kecuali Kris yang masih menatap shock karna mengingat pertanyaannya tentang dimana namja bernama 'Taozie', tiba-tiba Tao menerobos kekamar mandi Kris mengikutinya masuk melihat Tao mual.

" gwacanayo?"

" gwacana..mintakan obat alergi..jangan sampai terkena mawar.."

" ne!"

Kris mengangguk mengerti namun dia berhenti sebelum melangkah keluar kamar mandi dan menatap Baekhyun, mata Kris turun ke buket bunga yang ada ditangan Baekhyun.

" kau bilang tidak bisa terkena bunga kan? Dan diluar ada bunga mawar banyak..tidak ada pilihan lain.."

Tao mengerutkan kening disela-sela mualnya saat Kris menutup pintu kamar mandi dan membiarkan dirinya dan Kris berdua dikamar mandi yang cukup sempit. Kris mendekati Tao yang menatapnya imut seakan-akan Kris akan memakannya.

" mau apa?"

" tidak ada cara lain..seseorang pernah mengajariku.."

Mata panda Tao melebar saat menyadari Kris meraih tengkuknya dan menciumnya, hangat..itulah yang Tao dapatkan saat bibir Kris menempel dibibirnya. Setelah merasa nafasnya sesak Kris melepas ciumannya ..

" masih mual?"

Mata panda Tao hanya mampu berkedip beberapa kali, Kris mengulanginya dengan mencium Tao dengan perlahan mencoba menyalurkan kekebalan tubuhnya pada namja yang tengah ia cium. Beberapa saat logika Kris berperang saat menyadari bahwa bibir Tao teramat manis untuk sebuah bibir, bahkan jika harus Kris bandingkan namja tampan itu tidak merasakannya saat mencium bibir Jessica yang notabene yeoja. Lama Kris terbuai dengan bibir dalam lumatannya hingga suara ketukan dipintu kamar mandi menyudahi acara ciumannya.

" Huangzi..Kris kalian baik-baik saja?"

" ah..ne..keluarlah..aku sudah baikan.."

Kris mengangguk dan cepat keluar. Setelah Kris keluar Tao sibuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan, Tao memegang bibirnya yang masih merah akibat ciuman Kris. Seberkas senyum tergambar jelas dibibir merahnya. Cukup memakan waktu untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya, Tao melangkah keluar.

" gwacana?"

" ne..mana dia?"

" Kris? Dia sedang ke apotek keke aku tidak pernah berfikir kalau bos Evil itu akan menjagamu.."

Xiumin membantu Tao untuk berbaring lagi,

" saat aku melihat beritamu di internet aku langsung berlari menuju ruang rapat yang untung masih _break_ dan mengatakan kau pingsan..sejenak dia tidak percaya namun detik kemudian dia berlari dan pada ahirnya aku yang harus mengurus surat tilang nya dikantor polisi.."

" yah Si naga itu membuatku repot karna dia melanggar aturan lalu lintas sebanyak 3 kali dan ahirnya SIM nya di tangguhkan hingga 1 bulan kedepan.."

Keluh Luhan. Baekhyun tertawa melihat kedua pasangan itu sama-sama mengeluh..

" Wu-ssi sepertinya sangat perhatian padamu chagy..kemarin sebelum aku pulang aku melihatnya mengompres dahimu, meski sambil menggerutu namun dia benar-benar perhatian.."

Tao mengubah wajah blushingnya dengan expresi tidak peduli membuat Xiumin dan Luhan semakin menggodanya. Baekhyun mendekati dengan hati-hati dan heran.

" benaran sudah tidak apa? Apa yang bocah itu berikan padamu?"

Tao menggeleng, hingga suara pintu dibuka menhentikan aksi mereka menggoda Tao. Xiumin mendekati Kris dengan tatapan menggoda,membuat Tao melebarkan matanya. Tao tidak sadar jika ia kesal saat seseorang menggoda namja berabut ikal itu.

"Krisie sayang Xiumin kan? Krisie-ah.."

" apa-apaan kau?"

"Krisie -aaahh.."

Tao semakin panas saat Xiumin mendekatkan wajahnya kehadapan Kris yang tengah menatapnya _blank_. Luhan yang merasakan hawa panas disekitar Tao menoleh dan mendapati Tao tengah bersiap melempar boneka yang Xiumin bawa. Dan 'Pluk' boneka itu tepat mendarat di kepala Xiumin membuatnya mengerucutkan bibir menatap Tao dan Luhan bergantian.

" jangan membuat orang panas! "

" ouuh kau cemburu padaku Huangzie? Atau kau cemburu pada Krissie?"

" tidak dua-duanya!"

Sore itu Tao merasa baikan dan meminta Kris untuk membawanya pulang, Kris hanya bisa mengangguk mengikuti kemauan nya. Dirumah Kris membawa Tao berbaring dikamarnya.

" kalau ada apa-apa aku ada diluar.."

" memangnya akan ada apa?"

" ah,kau ini! Berhentilah bersikap aku ini orang lain..seperti yang Chanyeol katakan kita adalah chingu..bisakan kalau kau menurunkan satu saja nada dinginmu?"

" chingu? Melelahkan.."

Kekehan pelan Tao membuat Kris kesal, siapa yang tidak kesal jika setiap kali berkata panjang lebar hanya dijawab suara dingin nan singkat. Kris mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dan pergi dari kamar Tao, Kris melihat dapurnya dan menghela nafas merindukan sosok Chanyeol. Setahun bersama tinggal disatu atap memang membuat Kris tergantung pada Chanyeol, tanpa diminta Chanyeol akan menyiapkan makanan berbagi cerita menarik dan pencerahan. Kris memakai celmek yang biasanya Chanyeol pakai dan mulai memasak , Chanyeol mengajari Kris sekedar menggoreng telur dan menanak nasi. Kris merogoh phonselnya mencoba menelfon seseorang.

" mom? Bisa ajarkan aku membuat bubur?"

Kris mendengarkan setiap kata-kata dari Kibum. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk Kris menyelesaikan masakannya dan kini menatap jamnya, lebih dari jam 10 malam. Setelah makan seadanya Kris kembali keruang TV. Mata Kris tinggal beberapa watt namun cukup sadar untuk mendengar suara isakan.

.

._  
>' Hal yang paling tidak ku percaya di dunia ini adalah Hantu..'<em>

_._

_._

Beberapa kali mengerjap Kris ahirnya sadar suara isakan dan tangisan itu berasal dari kamar Tao, Kris bimbang antara masuk atau tidak namun isakan Tao semakin kencang. Perlahan Kris membuka pintu kamar Tao mengira Tao sedang mengigau namun ia hanya menemukan ruangan yang redup cukup gelap, setelah putus asa dengan saklar lampu ahirnya Kris memberanikan diri untuk masuk.

" andwee..andwee..hikz..andweee.."

" Huangzie-ah? Dimana kau.."

Kris masih mendengar dengan jelas suara isakan itu dan mengedarkan pandangannya cukup sulit untuk melihat tanpa lampu, ruangan kamar yang Tao tempati adalah ruangan dengan cat biru tua dengan berbagai pernik hitam dan coklat.

.

' _Tao pasti mempercayaimu..keke..'_

Ucapan Baekhyun tiba-tiba terlintas diotak Kris.

.  
><em>' apa aku juga bisa memanggilnya Zi-Tao?'<em>

_._

" Tao-ah..ini aku..Kris..palliwa, aku tidak akan menyakitimu.."

Suara lembut Kris membuat Tao memincingkan matanya, Tao hanya bisa melihat seseorang semakin mendekat. Mata pandanya kini sudah penuh dengan air mata dan rasa ketakutan yang kuat mengingat trauma dan kejadian yang membuatnnya takut.

" andwee..andwee.."

" Tao? Ahirnya kau ku temukan..cukup sulit untuk mencarimu.."

"Kris?"

" ne..aghh.."

.

.

.

.

.

_**Gomawo bagi yang sudah bersedia mereview..See Ya next Chapter..gomawoo**_


	4. Chapter 4

"For Belive"

_Kepercayaan adalah hal yang paling utama didalam sebuah interaksi..  
>No second change, dapatkah berlaku sekarang?<em>

_KrisBL Tao_

"**INTERVIEW"**

_.  
><em>**Thanks to : all reader **

**Mianhe untuk banyak typos yang terjadi huhuhu semata karna salah saya yang ngerasa bener hehehe "V". mungkin banyak yang kesel karna nama Tao banyak banget atau karna panggilannya malah jadi kacau hahaha. Aku kasih tau aja panggilan untuk tao saat dia jadi artis ( Huangzi ), di hadapan orang terdekat termasuk ortu, Chanyeol, Xiumin, Luhan, Baekhyun ( Taozie/ Tao/ Zitao ) sedangkan untuk Si abang naga alias KRIS ( Huangzi tapi seiring berjalannya waktu ikut orang2 terdekat )**

** Happy Read **

**Bow**

_.========================================================================================._

**Preview**

" Tao-ah..ini aku..Kris..palliwa, aku tidak akan menyakitimu.."

Suara lembut Kris membuat Tao memincingkan matanya, Tao hanya bisa melihat seseorang semakin mendekat. Mata pandanya kini sudah penuh dengan air mata dan rasa ketakutan yang kuat mengingat trauma dan kejadian yang membuatnnya takut.

" andwee..andwee.."

" Tao? Ahirnya kau ku temukan..cukup sulit untuk mencarimu.."

"Kris?"

" ne..aghh.."

.

.

**Chapter 4**

.

.

.

Tao langsung berhambur kepelukan Kris yang sedang membungkuk mencoba melihat bagaimana keadaan Tao. Kris hanya bisa meringis saat dengan kecepatan tinggi Tao menabraknya dan membuatnya harus merasakan hidungnya berdenyut gara-gara bertubrukan dengan bahu Tao dengan Tao yang terisak dipelukan Kris.

" sudahlah, bolamnya mati besok aku ganti..kajja kita keluar.."

Tao hanya menurut saat Kris menggendongnya sama seperti menggendong yeoja. Bagaimanapun Tao masih ketakutan dan membuat tenaga Tao terasa habis untuk menolak atau berekpresi datar seperti biasanya yang ada hanya expresi ketakutan dipipi cubbynya. Kris membawa Tao keranjang tempat tidurnya, merasa Tao sudah nyaman dengan selimut dan penghangat Kris beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya. Langkah Kris terhenti didepan pintu ketika menyadari seseorang dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang dan menagis dipunggungnya.

" temani aku..aku..aku…takut.."

Meski tidak mengerti Kris mengangguk dan duduk diranjang membiarkan Tao menggenggam tangannya.

" mian.."

Kata terahir yang Kris dengar dari mulut mungil Tao sebelum ahirnya Tao tertidur. Rambut Tao menutupi matanya saat ia tertidur membuatnya terasa begitu manis. Kris tersenyum memandang wajah polos Tao yang masih lengkap dengan sisa air mata yang mulai mongering dipipinya, hingga tanpa sadar ia menyamankan posisi dan memeluk Tao dengan posesif.  
>Dua hari Tao harus istirahat dirumah hingga ahirnya harus beraktifitas, sejak dua hari yang lalu Tao ahirnya mencoba percaya pada Kris dan mengijinkan Kris memanggilnya Tao atau Zitao. Setiap pagi Kris harus bangun pagi untuk menyalakan kompor atau membuka kulkas untuk Tao memasak, dan mungkin melihat namja mungil yang menjadi istrinya memasak adalah hal yang mengasyikkan. Tao menoleh mendapati Kris memandanginya tanpa berkedip.<p>

" tidak usah terkagum hingga matamu melebar.."

Kris kaget langsung mengalihkan perhatian. Tao masih menyiapkan sarapan dengan sempurna membiarkan Kris dengan dunianya sendiri, selesai sarapan keduanya siap terjun kedunianya masing-masing. Kris mendesah saat keluar dari rumahnya, ia harus menerima sangsi akibat kecerobohannya dengan penahanan SIM hingga dua bulan, saat Luhan mengatakan 1 bulan saja –Kris tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana terisolasinya Kris tanpa mobil. Bayangan kemana-mana naik angkutan umum membuat Kris sedikit bergidig, sejak kacil Kris jarang mengenakan kendaraan transportasi umum. Berjalan kaki? Oh tidak, itu bukan style seorang 'WU YI FAN' melihat bagaimana jauhnya perusahaan Wu dan mengingat dia adalah 'WU YI FAN si PERFECT', jalan kaki adalah pikiran terahir yang ada di kepalanya selain mengerjakan tugas dirumah.  
>Langkah Kris terhenti saat mendadak mobil pribadi Tao berhenti tepat dihadapannya saat menuju ke halte bus.<p>

" naik.."

Perintah Tao membuat Kris menaiki mobil bersamanya dan menghilangkan satu hari dengan pikiran naik transportasi umum. Perlahan Tao melajukan mobilnya memasuki halaman gedung tempat Kris bekerja. Kris membungkuk sebentar setidaknya memberikan rasa terima kasih saat ia turun.

" gomawo.."

" jam 4.."

" mwo?"

Tao tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kris dan melajukan mobilnya pesat. Tao hanya bisa bergidig saat melirik ke spion Kris masih mematung,

" memang ppabo!"

Baekhyun menghampiri Tao diparkiran dan tersenyum, sudah beberapa hari Baekhyun merangkap jadi manager Tao menggantikan Chanyeol kekasihnya yang kini tengah ada urusan di jepang. Pertamanya Baekhyun menolak permintaan Chanyeol namun Chanyeol memberi pengertian agar Baekhyun menjadi dirinya sendiri dan mengatakan Tao akan mendengarkan semua orang yang memanggilnya Tao dengan seksama, meski terkesan diacuhkan namun tidak akan benar-benar diacuhkan, Tao akan menurut. Dan perkataan Chanyeol benar dan sudah Baekhyun buktikan.

.

.  
>Kris memasuki ruangan tanpa membuang senyum di wajahnya. Para karyawan memandang Kris dengan pandangan tidak percaya, ya bagaimana bisa bos mereka yang terkesan selalu dingin terlihat bersemangat dan mengumbar senyum membuat beberapa karyawan yang mengidolakan namja tampan bersurai emas yang kini di buat lurus kembali setelah beberapa waktu dibuat ikal bergelombang memekik kegirangan.<p>

" waah yang di antar istri tercintaaa.."

" berhenti menggodaku Kim Minseok!"

Xiumin hanya terkekeh melihat bosnya salah tingkah, Xiumin duduk di depan Kris menunggu Kris membaca file.

" jangan pernah menyakiti kepercayaannya..Tao adalah orang paling sensitive yang pernah ada, jika kau merusak kepercayaannya jangan harapakan ada kesempatan kedua..dia mengijinkan mu memanggilnya Tao atau Zitao berarti dia sudah percaya padamu.."

" kau tau banyak tentang Tao?"

" tentu! Sekali lagi bukan karna aku fans 'Huangzi' tapi aku sebagai chingu Tao, dulu sewaktu SD aku berteman baik dengannya dia juga sangat ramah bahkan boleh dikatakan terlalu ramah hingga sering anak-anak memanfaatkan kebaikan Tao dengan meminta macam-macam. Saat itu Tao masih baik-baik saja namun kejadian murid pindahan yang langsung membawa Tao pergi membuat Tao merubah segalanya. Tao dan Chanyeol pindah ke Amerika, yang aku tau saat itu terjadi penyekapan terhadap Tao yang mengakibatkan Chanyeol kritis dan saat kita SMA kelas satu Tao muncul sebagai penyanyi solo dengan tag name 'Huangzi'..bukan lagi Tao seorang anak dari pengusaha ternama, sepertinya sejak saat itu dia mulai meninggalkan latar belakangnya.."

Kris hanya mengangguk-angguk.

" aku percaya kau akan menjaga Tao ku, dia sangat baik lho! Nikmati saja sensasi yang akan Tao buat..kekke..ah jadwal Tao di sukira aku live streaming yaaa..jangan ganggu aku ok honey—byee "

Xiumin meninggalkan Kris dengan tatapan _blank_nya. Kris bergidig bagaimana ia bisa memperkerjakan yeoja anarkis dan seenaknya sendiri di perusahaannya. Kris melihat dari kaca transparan yang memisahkan ruangannya dengan meja Xiumin selaku sekretarisnya bagaimana Xiumin tersenyum dengan heatshet ditelinganya, benar-benar niat untuk tidak diganggu. Kris yang mulai penasaran mencoba memasang earponenya dan mendengarkan siaran radio yang Xiumin katakan. Untuk sekarang Kris masih belum bisa mengakui kalau dia suka, ego Kris bertolak belakang dengan anggota tubuhnya. Kris bisa mendengar bagaimana wawancara dimulai.

" Huangzie-ssi bagaimana keadaanmu? Kemarin kau pingsan dihadapan kru.."

" aku rasa cukup baik untuk menyetir.."

Ucapan Tao sontak membuat beberapa bintang tamu tertawa, Suho ( DJ yang berasal dari boyband yang sedang melejit dan kebetulan sementara menjadi DJ menggantikan seniornya ) tersenyum mendapat jawaban singkat dari Tao.

" Huangzi tidak akan mengubah expesinya meskipun berada di afrika hahaha.."

" benar..Minhyuk-ssi aku dengar kalian dekat? Apa kalian ada hubungan?"

Minhyuk adalah drummer band yang menjadi bintang tamu bersama Tao.

" mereka memang dekat, apa kau tidak melihat mereka duduk bersebelahan?"

" hahahaha..maksud Suho, ada hubungan special.."

Tambah Lay, patner Suho. Semua tertawa membuat ruang siaran menjadi panas karna semua pertanyaan ditujukan pada Tao yang hanya menjawab sekenanya dengan senyum. Kadang tidak ada yang tau kapan Tao memakai senyum aslinya atau senyum yang hanya menggambarkan expresi semata.

" Huangzie-ssi, kau kan disini menjadi namja yang sangaaat manis dan imut..seandainya kami disini ingin menjadi namjachingumu nuguya yang kau pilih?"

" tidak ada.."

Jawaban singkat Tao lagi-lagi membuat suasana hangat.  
>Minhyuk merangkul Tao senang karna Tao membantunya agar tidak dikerjai oleh dua DJ sukira yang senang menyiksa hingga tahap ahir.<p>

" aku ditolak juga? Aiiigo-"

" Lay-ssi..Huangzi memang idolaku jadi jangan berani menggodanya!"

" keke..mulai deh sikap protektif maknae.. Huangzi -ssi aku harap kau memaklumi makluk itu.."

Dengan senyum ramah Tao mengangguk.  
>Kris mendengus kesal mematikan radio di phonselnya, mendengar suara manisTao terdengar ramah saat bersama orang lain membuat Kris naik darah. Kris bisa melihat dari kaca seseorang tengah memekik kegirangan sambil mendengar lewat hearsheet dengan menatap layar komputernya, mau tidak mau Kris penasaran menyalahkan komputernya dan mencari chanel streaming Sukira. Wajah Tao terpampang jelas dilayar kacanya, Kris melakukan apa yang Xiumin lakukan.<p>

"Huangzi -ssi, apa yang akan kau katakan saat kau menyukai seseorang?"

" Mi Wo ai ni.."

Kris kaget. Begitu pula semua bintang tamu yang ada diruangan itu. Yong hwa terkekeh..

" bahasa mandarin murni atau campuran?"

" keduanya.."

" aiss kau tidak romantisss.."

Minhyuk memeluk Tao dengan erat membuat Tao mengerang.

" kalau di penggal miwo= benci, ya kan? Kalau ai ni = cinta..tapi akan menjadi kalimat baik jika penggalan katanya menjadi wo ai ni= aku mencintaimu..berarti kalau dibaca panjang 'benci, aku mencintaimu ' benar?"

Tao hanya tersenyum mendengar Suho yang mencoba mengartikan. Tiba-tiba Minhyuk meraih pundaknya dan menatapnya dalam.

"Huangzi! Katakan itu padaku! Katakan ' Minhyuk-ge Wo ai ni' palli~"

" jangan bermimpi.."

Gelak tawa menghiasi ruangan itu, Minhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya karna tidak berhasil menggoda Tao. Diacara reality show Minhyuk adalah pasangan yang pas untuk Tao karna keduanya bisa kompak meski seperti biasa Tao akan menjawab pertanyaan dengan singkat meski ditambah senyuman,sedangkan Minhyuk? Minhyuk akan mengkomplitkan apa yang Tao katakan. Ya Tao dan Minhyuk memang terpaut beberapa tahun dan membuat keduanya seperti kakak beradik saat tampil di reality show bersama.

" pasti kau sering mengatakannya ya? Aku lihat banyak namja dan yeoja yang menyukaimu jadi tidak salah jika kau mengatakan itu pada mereka.."

" pada orang tuaku saja tidak"

" Mwo? Huangzi -ssi jangan bilang kau belum mengatakannya pada siapapun?"

Pertanyaan kompak dari couple DJ sukira hanya di hadiahi anggukan oleh Tao.

" siapapun?"

Gentian member berbicara, lagi-lagi Tao mengangguk. Beberapa saat Tao tampak _blank_ namun sepertinya tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Tao.

" siapapun?"

"sepertinya.."

" kami butuh jawaban pasti! Fans-fans mu pun pasti ingin mendengarnya..ayolah Huangzi -ssi.."

Tao terdiam beberapa saat.

" sesadarku sih belum..aku tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu dengan sembarangan.."

" ne, nuguya orang yang akan mendapat ucapan itu? Aku jadi tidak sbar untuk menunggunya.."

" tidak ada yang menyuruh.."

Semua tertawa mendengar gurauan Lay dan Suho.

" lalu pada namja yang kemarin tertangkap kamera menerobos kerumunan fans dan bertemu dengan managermu itu?"

" nuguya?"

Pertanyaan Lay mendapat pertanyaan lagi dari orang yang ada disana, meski mereka menatap Tao namun mereka tidak melihat bagaimana perubahan wajah yang Tao buat. Xiumin terkekeh saat melihat Tao sedang mengendalikan wajah blushingnya,membuat seakan Tao tidak peduli. Sikap Tao akan terasa lucu saat dilihat orang terdekat, kekehan Xiumin membuat chingunya mendekati Xiumin ada juga yang melirik kesal.

" sepertinya pewaris Hyundai, directur Wu Kris..benar?"

Semua pasang mata kembali memandang Tao, Tao terlihat tetap cool dan terkesan tidak peduli bahkan hanya senyum yang biasa menemaninya saat dihadapan kamera yang terpampang dihadapan kamera dan chingu artisnya. Dan jika melihat dimana Baekhyun? Baekhyun melihat dikamar mandi sambil menahan tawanya, Baekhyun mulai mengerti mana Tao yang sebenarnya dan mulai tau bagaimana Tao bertransformasi sebelumnya dia sama sekali menganggap Chanyeol kepala batu dan gila karna sering mendengar ancaman-ancaman dari Tao dengan senyum. Dan Baekhyun sering melihat Chanyeol bersandar menahan tawa hingga dia menangis saat beberapa kali satu reality show bersama dulu.

" kalian pikir aku bisa menjawab?"

Pertanyaan balik Tao membuat enam orang disana mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

" mungkin saja keluarga nya ada yang sakit bertepatan dengan Huangzi pingsan dan bertemu dengan Baekhyun-ssi..say hai.."

" aah..benar juga kata JungShin kekkeke mian, hampir saja Lay menciptakan gossip antara kalian keke tapi jika benarpun aku setuju.."

Tambah Suho.

" aku tidak setuju! Huangzi aku akan menunggumu mengatakan 'Mi Wo Ai Ni' padaku.."

" di mimpi pun tidak akan.."

" hahhaa..baru kali ini aku bisa melihat magnae merengek bukan pada hyung-hyung grub nya..ca! baiklah saatnya duet maut antara dengan Huangzi -ssi sebagai penutup acara kali ini..kita akan saksikan mereka lagi nanti keke..saya DJ Lay dan mewakili DJ Suho mengucapkan babaaayyyy…"

Lay dan Suho berdada-dada dikamera menunggu semua siap, mereka menyanyikan lagu dari boyband terkenal super junior ' Rockstar ' berlanjut dengan ' Lucky' milik EXO.

.

.  
>Xiumin memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena menahan tawa, dia melihat rekan-rekannya menatapnya tidak suka. Dengan cepat Xiumin mencabut Flashdisk nya dan ngacir keruangan Kris. Kris yang kaget melihat kedatangan Xiumin langsung mematikan komputernya langsung dari saklarnya, untung Xiumin tidak melihat. Kris memasang wajah seriusnya pada lembaran map didepannya.<p>

" Kris! Kau harus lihat ini..keke "

" Zitao? Huangzi? Jangan harap! Aku sudah cukup melihat nya secara nyata tidak perlu dengan file-file yang kau download.."

" aiss..ini sangat mengasikkan, Tao bersama dengan member ..dan dia mengatakan Mi Wo Ai Ni keke..apa dia belum mengatakan itu padamu?"

Kris blushing, Tao pernah mengatakan itu padanya saat Tao mabuk.

" kau harus melihat bagaimana Tao blushing..kekeke aku yakin Baekhyun tidak ada disekitar situ..dia harus menahan tawanya melihat Tao _blank_ kekee..kajja lihat ini.."

Kris mengikuti perintah Xiumin dengan enggan, Xiumin mempause beberapa kali tepat di bagian yang menunjukkan wajah _blank_ Tao. Memang hanya beberapa detik namun cukup untuk membuat wajah imut Tao berkali-kali lebih imut.

" Xiumin kau ada rapat!"

" ah iya, aku titip FD ku ya! Jangan jahil.."

Kris masih terpaku melihat wajah imut Tao, penasaran Kris mengcopy seluruh file tentang Tao yang berada diFD Xiumin ke laptopnya. Ada perasaan halus yang menyesap keseluruh tubuhnya saat melihat senyum dan perubahan wajah Tao, perasaan yang berbeda yang belum pernah ia rasakan bersama siapapun. Kris tau dia mulai menyukai Tao namun egonya mengalahkan segalanya, Kris menganggap hanya perasaan persahabatan karna sudah lebih dari satu tahun tinggal bersama.

dua bulan penuh Tao mengantar jemput Kris dan menjadi bagian yang menyenangkan saat melihat Tao bersenandung atau sekedar menggerutu tidak jelas, kadang Kris harus menggeleng untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

" mulai besok boleh aku mengantar jemputmu? Anggap saja sebagai balas budi lagian kita ini kan sudah lama tinggal bersama jadi tidak perlu sungkan mengatakan keperluan apa yang harus ada, aku pun akan begitu padamu..bagaimana?"

" tidak ada salahnya.."

Tao langsung melangkah kekamarnya dan meninggalkan Kris yang harus manyun karna disuruh untuk memanaskan makanan yang mereka beli.

" ini sih namanya pembudakan..huh! "

Setelah lama Tao tidak keluar-keluar dari kamarnya Kris memberanikan untuk melihat dan menemukan Tao tengah tergeletak diranjangnya masih dengan pakaian lengkap, nafas Tao teratur..Kris tersenyum melihat expresi Tao, perlahan Kris membenarkan posisi tidur Tao melonggarkan sabuk dan melepas jaket yang Tao kenakan.

" sepertinya aku tidak melupakan apa yang Chanyeol hyung—eh?changkaman! hyung? Bukannya aku dan Chanyeol lebih tua aku?kenapa aku malah mengikuti memanggilnya 'Hyung'? ah sudahlah yang jelas sekarang ingat-ingat apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya..eum..sepatu? sudah, sabuk? Sudah, jaket? Sudah..ah! tapi masa aku mengucapkannya juga..tapi aku lupa kata-katanya.."

Tao yang merasa seseorang menyentuh pipinya menggeliat, namun Kris terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sehingga tidak menyadari si empunya pipi sudah terganggu dan terbangun, Tao enggan membuka mata dan membiarkan Kris tetap menusap pipinya.

" tidur yang nyenyak, kau telah bekerja keras..saranghaeyo.."

Kris mencium bibir Tao beberapa detik kemudian Kris melebarkan matanya, kaget dengan apa yang barusan ia ucapkan dan ia lakukan.

" OMO! Aku menciumnya? Aku mengatakan 'saranghaeyo?' tidak-tidak.."

Merasakan Kris telah pergi dari kamarnya Tao membuka matanya, lagi-lagi Tao memegangi bibirnya. Tao masih bisa merasakan bagaimana Kris mencium bibirnya, mata Tao berkedip-kedip tidak jelas.

.

' _jangan berpikir yang macam-macam..hanya sekedar persahabatan! Tao kau namja! Dia namja! Aiss perasaan aneh apa ini?'_

.

.  
>Paginya Kris tampak kikuk saat Tao keluar dari kamarnya dan siap dengan aktifitasnya, Kris meletakkan segelas susu coklat dimeja Tao yang kemudian diangguki. Keduanya tampak diam hingga sarapan selesai. Kris baru menyadari kalau saat ini Tao mengenakan switer kebesaran yang hampir menelan lututnya dan sebuah topi jerami yang melingkar di kepala Tao membuat Tao terlihat sangat manis dan imut. Kris membaca jadwal yang Xiumin kirimkan mengangguk kemudian menatap Tao dan phonselnya dengan tatapan kaget.<p>

" kau ada jadwal di SBS? Siaran bersama ' Work talent' ?"

" ne, wae?"

" aku juga diundang ACARA ITUUUU!"

" MWO?!"

Beberapa waktu kemudian keduanya terdiam, namun setelah itu keduanya tersenyum dan menggeleng.

" kekee..kenapa heboh ya? Ah sudah kajja kenapa juga si Xiumin menerima job wawancara disana..keke.."

" bukan salahku!"

Kris harus menunggu Tao pergi setelah berapa menit sebelum dia melangkah kedalam gedung studio, Tao memang berpenampilan seperti anak-anak namun dia juga harus tau bagai mana reaksi fansnya jika tau Tao pergi bersama Kris. Sebelum masuk gedung Tao sudah memberi sms Baekhyun agar menunggunya ditoilet untuk membawa baju ganti untuk Tao. Setelah merasa pas Tao masuk kedalam backstage dan belum menemukan Kris.

.

' _Mungkin memang melambat..'_

.  
>Tidak lama acara dimulai Tao harus menghela nafas saat yang menjadi pembawa acara adalah duo DJ pengganti Sukira yang mewawancarainya tempo hari, Lay dan Suho. Setelah menyanyi Tao duduk dihadapan kedua MC, suasana reality sangat santai dan terlihat seperti acara mengobrol bersama. Tidak lama setelah berbincang Kris muncul dengan busana santai yang Kris beli setelah membaca rundown acara. Semua berdiri menyambutnya termaksud Tao. Bintang tamu selanjutnya adalah yang sontak membuat Kris melebarkan matanya.<p>

.

.  
><em>' ? Xiumin kau akan ku cincang!'<em>

_._

_._

Ditempat lain Xiumin sedang tertawa puas bersama dengan Siwon dan Kibum. Tadi sebelum acara dimulai Kibum dan Siwon memergoki Xiumin tengah tertawa sambil mengetik beberapa huruf, karna penasaran mereka mendekat dan saat Xiumin menjelaskan mereka menarik Xiumin keruangan mereka untuk melihat bersama.  
>Baekhyun? Jangan ditanya apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun dianggap orang yang tidak waras saat menahan tawanya dipojok ruangan di <em>backstage<em> bahkan beberapa membawakannya obat penenang. Sangat mengasyikkan melihat pasangan dan calon selingkuhan berada di satu tempat yang sama, Baekhyun dapat melihat Kris shock meski hanya mengenyitkan keningnya saat melihat magnae duduk disamping Tao dengan Tao yang cuek.

" waah senangnya bisa mewawancarai kalian..keke Suho-ie ini keberuntungan kita.."

" benar.."

Sesi wawancara pertama adalah pertanyaan tentang pekerjaan yang dijawab dengan obsesi-obsesi masing-masing orang, yang paling banyak ditunggu adlah sesi Tanya jawab bebas, yang sama sekali tidak dinaskah karna ini adalah acara santai.

" eumm..berhubung disini semua namja kita adakan acara curhat saja..keke aku bingung kalian begitu terkenal nanti kalau aku salah bicara bisa-bisa jadi gossip keke.."

" ah kalau begitu kita tulis saja yang mau kita tanyakan..satu orang satu..jadi ada 8 pertanyaan yang akan kita bahas bagaimana?"

Semua mengangguk, lalu menulis diselembar kertas yang kemudian digulung dan dikumpulkan menjadi satu. Lay mengocoknya dan membiarkan satu terlepas, Suho tersenyum membuka gulungan kertas tersebut.

.

**CIUMAN PERTAMA?**

.

" gulungan pertama adalah tentang 'Ciuman Pertama' ah..aku yakin ini dari Lay..ciuman pertamaku? Aku lupa yang yang jelas sepertinya itu terjadi saat aku SMP dan mendaki gunung di inceon.."

Suho mengangguk-angguk, pertanyaan memang dijawab dari Mc kemudian berahir pada Tao.

" ciuman pertamaku tidak elit, aku dicium heebum..TT padahal Heebum adalah kucing salah satu sunbae di manajement ku.."

Semua tertawa mendengar jawaban Lay, semua mengakui acara ciuman pertama yang mereka lakukan bersama seseorang. Tidak ada kebohongan dan memang berguna untuk santai, kini tiba giliran Kris.

" ciuman pertamaku? Aku tidak ingat..sepertinya itu sudah lama sekali.."

" ah, apa itu bersama Jung-ssi? Aku dengar kalian sangat akrab dan ada hub.."

Mata Tao melebar, namun cepat-cepat menunduk dan berekspresi seperti biasanya. Mendengar pertanyaan yang Suho tanyakan. Kris terkekeh dan tidak menyadari perubahan Tao,

" sepertinya bukan, aku mengenal Jung-ssi setelah SMA dan sepertinya aku melakukannya saat aku memakai seragam TK..dan aku kira bukan .."

" hahaha..baru TK saja sudah seperti itu..keke"

Cibir Minhyuk, Kris hanya tersenyum tdak meladeni Minhyuk yang berada disamping Tao.

"Huangzi , giliranmu.."

" ah? Sepertinya ahir-ahir ini..2 atau sebulan yang lalu.."

" MWO?"

Semua mata tertuju pada Tao, saat ini beberapa orang sedang menahan tawa mereka agar tidak meledak secara berlebihan. Kris kaget,

.

' _dua bulanan? Apa sebelum aku kehilangan SIM ku?'_

.

" jinca? Dimana? Ayolaaah Huangzi -ssi kami semua bisa mati penasaran!"

Pekik Lay, benar Tao adalah artis dengan kehidupan pribadi paling sedikit ter_expose_. Jika artis lain paling sedikit memiliki catatan kepribadian 10 lembar, maka berbeda dengan Tao yang bahkan 1 lembar pun hanya berisi tanggal lahir dan boiodata mini yang Chanyeol buat secara asal-asalan.

" toilet Rumah Sakit.."

" mwo?"

" tidak ada pertanyaan tambahan!"

Ucapan Tao membuat semua menahan bulat-bulat pertanyaan yang ada diotaknya. Kris menatap Tao tidak percaya, pertanyaan kedua siap dibaca oleh Suho. Suho membiarkan camera menshortnya.

.

**PACAR..PERTAMA DAN SEKARANG..**

**.**

" ahahaha..ini aku kenal dengan tulisan ini, Minhyuk-ssi? Haha pertanyaan adalah 'Pacar..Pertama dan Sekarang..'. pacar pertamaku? Xia jin..teman SMP terus sekarang..hehe adadeh.."

Suho melirik Lay yang sedang salting, Minhyuk mencibir keduanya disambut gelak tawa.

" pacar pertamaku ShinHye lawan main dalam drama..terus sekarang..sepertinya menuggu jawaban Seohyun SNSD hahaha.."

" arra-arra Yonghwa semoga berhasil keke..Minhyuk-ssi bagaimana denganmu?"

Minhyuk terlihat garuk-garuk kepala,

" Jiyeon Tara, tapi aku mau dengan Huangzi..dan menunggu dia mengatakan cintanya 'Mi Wo Ai Ni' padaku hehe.."

Tao hanya menggeleng, semua mengatakan siapa pacar pertamanya dan mata Tao terfokus pada Kris dengan berdebar dia menatap Kris yang sedang berfikir sejenak sebelum menjawabnya.

" pacar pertamaku saat aku SMP, dia baik bahkan terkesan sangat baik padaku namun saat aku bercanda mengatakan perusahaan appaku bangkrut dia berteriak dan mengatakan tidak mau berpacaran dengan orang miskin dia pikir appaku akan banyak hutang dan mengatakan putus didepan umum..sejak saat itu aku menutup diri untuk pertemanan, mereka melihat aku dari appaku bukan karna aku seorang Kris.."

" ah, tragis sekali kau Wu-ssi..semoga kau mendapatkan seseorang yang terbaik dari Tuhan..ah Huangzi -ssi..meski sudah menjadi rahasia umum kau belum mengatakan cinta namun da kemungkinankan kau berpacaran.."

Mata Kris kini terfokus pada Tao, kini Kris dapat melihat dengan jelas ada sesuatu yang berubah dari expresinya ada guratan kesedihan..

" aku akan berpacaran dengan orang yang aku beri kata-kata itu.."

" MWO?"

Sepertinya akan ada pertanyaan di setiap jawaban yang Tao berikan, semua menatap mengiba agar bisa menanyai Tao lagi namun Tao tetap cuek dan memasang muka tidak peduli. Kris? Kris adalah orang paling shock di antara mereka..Tao mengatakan itu padanya!  
>Dengan wajah penuh pengorbanan Suho membuka gulungan ke 3 dan mengangguk-angguk.<p>

.

**HAL PALING ROMANTIC YANG PERNAH DILAKUKAN UNTUK PASANGAN..**

.

" eum kalau aku sampai saat ini adalah makan malam ditempat yang sepi, bukan karna aku booking namun suasananya memang sepi.."

Jawab Jonghyun, semua tertawa menggoda gitaris CN. Blue itu. Jonghyun hanya bisa tersenyum malu-malu meladeni godaan semuanya kecuali Kris dan Tao yang hanya senyum-senyum.

" ..dulu sih hanya sekedar pegangan tangan dan jalan kaki saat pulang.."

" ah, itu terlalu sederhana untuk pacaran kelas anak perusahaan terkenal.."

Cibir minhyuk, Kris hanya tersenyum menahan geram pada Minhyuk.

"Huangzi -ssi..?"

" akan aku pikirkan nanti.."

Tao bergidik melihat Lay mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukan jari telinjuknya meminta satu bagian untuk bertanya. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan di abaikan oleh Tao, siaran langsung itu mendapatkan antusiasme yang tinggi dan langsung mendapatkan Ratting yang lebih dari drama. Pihak produser langsung diserbu banyak telefon dan email yang menyuruh mereka menambah pertanyaan agar bisa mengorek informasi lebih banyak dari Tao. Suho membuka lembaran ke 4 dan sisa 4 gulungan lagi, dia tersenyum.

.

**SESEORANG YANG MEMBUAT HATI BERGETAR LAIN..**

.

" Yonghwa-ssi.."

" sepertinya aku tidak terlalu paham tapi saat di samping Seohyun rasanya aku mau pingsan.."

" ahahaha Yonghwa hyung selalu mencubit lenganku kalau kami sedang manggung bersama SNSD.."

Semua tertawa saat Minhyuk menunjukkan lengannya yang sering dicubit Yonghwa, Yonghwa menunduk malu, semua mengakuinya hingga giliran Kris.  
>Kris menggaruk tengkuknya, sedikit menoleh pada Tao namun dengan cepat langsung kembali kealam sadarnya.<p>

" satu tahun yang lalu..dan aku rasa duniaku berhenti sejenak karnanya.."

" Woow! Sepertinya Hyundai harus bersiap-siap melakukan perhelatan akbar untuk anak satu-satunya hahaha..apa Jung-ssi?"

" jika kau mengatakan Jung-ssi terus kau akan mendengar sebuah rumah tangga hancur..tidak tahukah Jung-ssi sudah menikah?"

" hahaha..hanya bercanda.."

Lay memberi tanda V untuk meminta maaf pada Kris, Xiumin dapat melihat bagaimana perubahan wajah Tao yang sepertinya sedang sedih.  
>Suho menunjuk Tao agar Tao melanjutkannya, Tao mengangguk.<p>

" seseorang dengan tampang ppabo saat melihatku.."

" kalau aku?"

" dalam mimpi pun tidak! "

Minhyuk semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tao,

" penolakan lagi..penolakan lagi..keke..gulungan ke 5..eum.."

.

**BAGAIMANA MENYIKAPI RAHASIA DARI ORANG YANG DICINTAI.?**

.

" Wu-ssi?"

" aku hanya memerlukan beberapa waktu untuk paham, setelah itu aku hanya akan memutuskan untuk menunggunya menjelaskan. Jika dia menjelaskan dengan marah dan nada tinggi semua akan berahir, aku rasa memang tidak ingin aku tahu.."

" memang pikiran dunia bisnis dan dunia hiburan berbeda..kkeke.."

Kris hanya mengangguk,

" bukan urusanku, dua orang yang berbeda akan memiliki dua rahasia berbeda.."

" ah Huangzi -ssi mungkin jawaban ini terpanjang dalam sejarah mu di acara ini.."

Tidak ada tanggapan berarti dari Tao. Lay membuka gulungan kertas yang tersisa.

.

**KAU DIBOHONGI..**

.

" aku akan langsung minta putus.."

Ucap Minhyuk pasti,

" terlalu sering di bohongi aku sudah kebal.."

" memang dunia bisnis sering terjadi kecurangan-kecurangan dan saling membohongi..bukan rahasia lagi.."

" aku tidak peduli.."

Lay gemas dengan jawaban singkat dari Tao. Tao memang masih tersenyum dan selalu mengumbar nya itulah yang membuat Lay mencubit pipi cubby Tao hingga membuat Tao mengaduh, Minhyuk dan Suho langsung memisahkan Lay dari Tao. Jonghyun dengan senang hati membuka gulungan kertas yang ada dihadapannya sesuai instruksi Lay.

.

**KEPERCAYAAN..**

.

" aku bukan orang yang mudah percaya kepada omongan orang, aku akan membuktikan dan memperbaikinya.."

" lagi-lagi dunia kerja.. Huangzi -ssi.."

" aku akan percaya 1x, no second change.."

Kini tinggal Kris yang tidak menatap Tao gemas, Tao hanya menganggap mereka seperti biasanya. Gulungan terahir telah dibuka dan isinya tentang couple, dengan secara sepihak Lay memutuskan couple untuk game _'saying love'_. Lay memang ikut dalam permainan dan telah mendata setiap couple Yonghwa –Jonghyun, Minhyuk-Jongshin, Kris-Tao dan Lay dan Suho. Semuanya melakukan game yang Lay buat secara asal-asalan dan itu harus. Ending scene adalah disaat pasangan mengungkapkan rasa cintanya. Silih berganti semuanya melakukan apa yang Lay minta. Kris melirik Tao yang nampak biasa saja, dahi Kris berkerut.

.  
><em>' tidak kah dia gugup? Aku saja hampir mati berdiri kenapa wajahnya tenang sekali?aigoo..'<em>

.

" pasangan terahir! WuHuang!"

Seruan Lay dan Suho membuat gemuruh di dada Kris semakin kencang. Kini keduanya berperan sebagai sepasang suami istri yang saling mencintai berlatar pada _background_ desiran ombak dan suara music klasik yang Baekhyun pilihkan membuat suasana sangat _romantic_. Kibum memekik saat melihat Kris dan Tao berhadapan dan saling bertatapan, bagi yang mengenal keduanya ini adalah tatapan asli yang mereka miliki, tatapan teduh yang benar-benar muncul dari diri keduanya. Kris memegang pundak Tao dan menengadahkan wajahnya, tangan Kris berjalan tidak terkendali untuk menyematkan rambut liar yang mengganggu kebelakang telinga Tao, dan untuk saat ini Tao benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya membiarkan tangan kiri Kris menggenggamnya.

"Huangzi -ah..neomu-neoumu-neomu joahe..sarangahaeyo..saranghanda..jeongmal sarang hamnida.."

Sebagai ending Kris mencium kening Tao dan meraih Tao kedalam pelukannya.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

_**Gomawo bagi yang sudah bersedia mereview..See Ya next Chapter..gomawoo**_

_**Ps : ff ini full memakai sudut pandang autor, kalaupun ada pasti autor kasih pakai huruf italic**_


	5. Chapter 5

"For Belive"

_Kepercayaan adalah hal yang paling utama didalam sebuah interaksi..  
>No second change, dapatkah berlaku sekarang?<em>

_KrisBL Tao_

"**ROMANTIC ROMANCE"**

_.  
><em>**Thanks to : all reader **

**Mianhe untuk banyak typos yang terjadi huhuhu semata karna salah saya yang ngerasa bener hehehe "V". mungkin banyak yang kesel karna nama Tao banyak banget atau karna panggilannya malah jadi kacau hahaha. Aku kasih tau aja panggilan untuk tao saat dia jadi artis ( Huangzi ), di hadapan orang terdekat termasuk ortu, Chanyeol, Xiumin, Luhan, Baekhyun ( Taozie/ Tao/ Zitao ) sedangkan untuk Si abang naga alias KRIS ( Huangzi tapi seiring berjalannya waktu ikut orang2 terdekat )**

** Happy Read **

**Bow**

_.========================================================================================._

**Preview**

Seruan Lay dan Suho membuat gemuruh didada Kris semakin kencang. Kini keduanya berperan sebagai sepasang suami istri yang saling mencintai berlatar pada _background_ desiran ombak dan suara music klasik yang Baekhyun pilihkan membuat suasana sangat _romantic_. Kibum memekik saat melihat Kris dan Tao berhadapan dan saling bertatapan, bagi yang mengenal keduanya ini adalah tatapan asli yang mereka miliki, tatapan teduh yang benar-benar muncul dari diri keduanya. Kris memegang pundak Tao dan menengadahkan wajahnya, tangan Kris berjalan tidak terkendali untuk menyematkan rambut liar yang mengganggu kebelakang telinga Tao, dan untuk saat ini Tao benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya membiarkan tangan kiri Kris menggenggamnya.

"Huangzi -ah..neomu-neoumu-neomu joahe..sarangahaeyo..saranghanda..jeongmal sarang hamnida.."

Sebagai ending Kris mencium kening Tao dan meraih Tao kedalam pelukannya.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

.

.

.

Malam itu adalah malam yang panjang dan bersejarah untuk Kris dan Tao, Kris melajukan mobilnya kehalaman rumah Tao. Tao mengatakan kedua orang tuanya menyuruh mereka menginap, perlahan Kris mengangkat tubuh Tao seperti ia menggendong Yeoja.

._  
>' tidak berat? Terkesan ringan..pantas saja dengan suka rela Chanyeol menggendongnya…'<em>

.

" ah, Krissie..baringkan Tao dikamarnya eoma sudah memasak makan malam.."

" ne,eoma gomawo.."

Kris kembali kebawah, Kangin dan teukie tersenyum mempersilahkan Kris duduk. Suasana makan malam terasa sangat nyaman Kangin mengobrol tentang perusahaannya dan sangat senang saat mendapati Kris maniak game. Kangin tersenyum saat Kris menceritakan bagaimana kesannya tentang game, membuat namja berstatus suami dari anaknya itu terlihat seperti sepupunya yang maniak game.

"..tapi sayang game koleksi lamaku dibakar oleh halmoniku..mencarinyapun susah karna tidak ada dipasaran.."

" ?"

Kris mengangguk antusias menceritakan ancaman yang akan melanda kehidupannya jika bersama halmoninya..

" ..terahir datang saat aku SMA kelas 2, mommy sedang ngambek dan pergi ke Canada sebagai gantinya halmoni dan haraboji tinggal di rumahku..saat itu aku memang tidak mau diatur dan mereka menekanku hingga aku mau menyerah dengan ancaman DVD dan VCD game ku akan mereka bakar kalau aku tidak menurut..hehe aku mengacuhkannya dan kenyataan saat aku pulang aku tidak menemukan satu keeping pun dikamarku..itu sangat mengerikan.."

Teukie tersenyum memberikan lauk ke piring Kris. Kris menunduk sebentar lalu menatap Kangin dengan tatapan tulus yang dapat ia berikan.

" ..eum dan..soal menikah dengan Tao..mianhe saat itu aku memikirkan diriku sendiri, bahkan aku tidak peduli Tao mau atau tidak..mianhe.."

" kau ini sangat jujur rupanya, gwacana..sekarang terserah kalian saja..appa dan eoma yakin kalian tau yang terbaik.."

Kris mengangguk. Beberapa lama Kangin menunjukan beberapa sample game baru dan dengan antusias Kris mengajak untuk mencobanya, Teukie hanya bisa menjadi penyemangat saat Kangin harus melawan Kris karna Kris adalah master game sama seperti Kyuhyun suami Minni yang juga berstatus sebagai sepupu mereka. Teukie dan Kangin harus mengakui bagaimana Kris mahir dalam game hingga harus tertidur sambil memegangi stik game. Kangin tersenyum mengangguk pada Teukie dan menggendong Kris naik kepunggungnya dan menggendongnya ke kamar Tao. Tao terjaga merasakan seseorang tiba-tiba berada satu ranjang dengannya.

" mereka sangat manis.."

" ne, aku harap meskipun mereka sekarang belum ada cinta mereka akan terus bersama..Kris anak yang baik.."

" aku berharap Tao segera membuka hatinya.."

Setelah merasakan kedua orang tuanya pergi Tao membuka matanya dan mendapati wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajah Kris, wajah Kris terlihat sangat teduh dan sangat tampan saat ia tertidur dengan usil Tao menyentuh pipi Kris lembut yang membuat Kris menggeliat, Tao terkekeh memiliki mainan baru. Setelah menyentuh pipi Kris tangan manis Tao beralih menyentuh bibir tebal Kris dan dapat Tao rasakan bagaimana dadanya bergemuruh tidak jelas, berbeda dengan yang selama ini dia rasakan saat bermain bibir Chanyeol. Saking asiknya bermain dengan mainan barunya Tao tidak menyadari kalau si pemiliknya tengah membuka mata, Kris meraih pinggang Tao membuat Tao tersentak dan membatu.

" sepertinya aku akan punya mainan baru..kekeke..Tao-ah tidak bisakah kita mencoba saling membuka hati? Kita mulai dari awal.."

" maksudmu?"

" aku ingin mengenal kau lebih dalam, beberapa hari ini aku merasa ada hal yang ingin aku raih aku bingung..saat melihatmu aku seperti aku menemukan yang aku cari, boleh kah aku berharap lebih? Sepertinya aku menyukaimu.."

" a-pa yang kau ka-eumph.."

Suara Tao tercekat saat kembali Kris menciumnya, perlahan Kris menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Tao dan melumat bibir Tao hingga merasa nafasnya sesak Kris melepas ciumannya, Kris tersenyum melihat bekas ciumannya di bibir Tao perlahan Kris menciumnya lagi tidak seperti tadi kali ini seperti ada balasan dari Tao. Setelah puas Kris melepas ciumannya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tao.

" saranghaeyo.."

Tao hanya terdiam membiarkan tangan kekar Kris memeluknya.

" Tao—Zitao…kau, apa kau sudah mulai mencintaiku?"

" mak—sud—mu?"

Kris menengadahkan wajah Tao hingga ia bisa menatap manic hitam yang diam-diam membuatnya tidak terkendali, Kris masih bisa melihat paras manis yang selama ini tidak ia lihat setelah hampir 1,5 tahun hidup bersama dalam satu atap. Perlahan Kris mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ia bisa merasakan bibir peach Tao yang benar-benar memabukkan untuknya. Memang benar Kris memiliki ego yang tinggi namun tidakkah namja tampan bermarga 'Wu' itu sadar jika tubuhnya tidak bisa menolak candu yang telah ia rasakan pada tubuh Tao? Berharaplah Kris segera sadar.

" kau mengijinkanku memanggil namamu..Tao atau Zitao bukankah itu sudah membuktikan kisah cintamu?"

Sejenak Kris kaget dengan apa yang ia katakan, namun tidak lama ia mengembalikan expresinya menjadi biasa. Ia melihat bagaimana Tao terlihat seperti panda manis yang tengah mencoba berfikir.

" aku mencintai eoma, appa, Chanyeol hyung, Baekkie hyung, Luhan hyung, Xiumin noona.."

" bukan itu maksudku! Akan ku tunjukan sesuatu—dan janji jangan pernah melakukan dengan orang lain!"

" wae?"

" karna kau hanya akan melakukannya denganku!"

" wae harus deng—eummpp"

Kris lepas kendali saat matanya bertemu dengan mata panda Tao, bibir Tao terasa begitu manis bahkan namja tampan itu berani bersumpah untuk mengganti hal yang memabukkan dari _wine_ terlama dan terkenal menjadi bibir mungil seorang 'Huang Zi Tao'. Kris tidak membiarkan bibir Tao mengeluarkan suaranya setelah ciumannya berahir, ibu jarinya menutup akses bibir peach Tao dengan bibir Kris yang menyusuri leher putih namja panda itu. Mata panda Tao mengerjap beberapa kali saat merasakan sensasi yang tidak pernah ia rasakan saat mengingat kini Kris sedang menyentuhnya. Kris membalik tubuhnya hingga ia berada di atas tubuh Tao yang masih lengkap dengan piama panda kesayangannya. Wajah manis Tao berubah menjadi merona saat manic gelapnya bertemu dengan manic coklat milik Kris yang memandangnya tanpa Tao bisa mengartikan tatapan haus milik Kris.

" Agh~~"

Erangan Tao meluncur bebas dari bibirnya saat tangan Kris berhasil menemukan tonjolan berbeda di dada datarnya. Kris semakin kalap dengan seringai yang bahkan Kris sendiri tidak menyadari saat mendengar erangan yang menurut Kris adalah erangan kenikmatan dari namja yang kini hampir _naked _karna ulahnya. Ciuman, gigitan dan kuluman membuat erangan Tao terdengar sebagai desahan _sexual_ untuk Kris.

" Aggghhh!~~appoh~~~eummppp~"

Kris tidak membiarkan Tao memekik kesakitan saat sesuatu miliknya masuk kedalam tubuh Tao. Sedikit memberi ransangan pada kaki jenjang Tao yang ia lingkarkan di pinggangnya membuat Tao semakin menggeliat.

" kau menyukainya eoh?"

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya desahan dan erangan exotic milik Tao yang menjadi jawaban memuaskan untuk Kris. Saat miliknya berada di dalam tubuh Tao, tangan Kris tidak tinggal diam dengan memanjakan sesuatu milik Tao yang sudah benar-benar menegang dan basah. Kris tersenyum setelah memenuhi rongga sempit milik Tao dengan cairan cinta miliknya hingga berkali-kali memasuk-keluarkan miliknya entah dalam tempo cepat atau lambat hingga keduanya jatuh terlelap dengan peluh dan cairan cinta mereka.

Pagi harinya Tao menemukan dirinya berada dipelukan Kris, saat ingin mendongak Kris sudah menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Tao.

" Morning kiss yang indah chagy..palli bangun, sepertinya nanti aku harus siap mendengarkan suara tawa Xiumin..keke"

Kris bangkit menuju kamar mandi, Tao masih bisa merasakan sakit di bawah selangka tubuhnya. Ingatan Tao menari-nari saat melihat bagaimana kamarnya sudah rapi kembali dengan harum bunga lavender segar berbeda dengan keadaan berantakan dan bau cairan yang Kris katakan sebagai cairan cinta mereka berdua ditambah suasana panas yang menyelimuti tidur keduanya. Taopun sudah mengenakan piama kesayangannya lagi meski dengan kancing yang tidak urut, ia tersenyum karna pastilah Kris yang memakaikan kembali piamanya.

" aku pinjam kamar mandinya yaa.."

" ne? "

Suara Tanya Tao tidak di dengar oleh Kris, tidak lama suara Teukie pamitan terdengar nyaring.

" _chagy appa dan eoma berangkat dulu yaaa..sarapan sudah siap!"_

" ne!"

Tao masih mengejap-ngejapkan matanya saat teriakan Kris mengagetkannya, Tao langsung berlari menghampiri Kris dengan tertatih. Kris menatap mengiba pada Tao, tubuh Kris tersiram tidak etis sebelum membuka bajunya.

" akan aku carikan baju ganti.."

Langkah Tao terhenti saat menyadari tidak ada siapapun dirumah mereka kecuali satpam yang ada di depan, Tao mengaduk-aduk pakaiannya mendapati celana panjang milik Chanyeol. Tao masih ingat saat Chanyeol menggerutu salah mengambil barang belanjaan dengan milik orang lain yang lebih tinggi dan panjang. Lama Tao mengaduk stok pakaiannya ahirnya menemukan sebuah t-shirt nick V yang sponsor berikan beberapa tahun lalu, cukup besar sehingga Tao tidak pernah memakainya. Dan berahir Tao mengambil kaos putih kebesaran miliknya yang Kangin persiapkan sejak Tao bayi saat tau memiliki seorang anak bayi namja kangin mulai berbelanja pakaian-pakaian yang cukup besar berhayal tubuh anaknya tidak jauh darinya, setelah tumbuh dewasa Kangin harus merelakan baju yang ia beli untuk orang lain karna tubuh Tao tumbuh seperti tubuh Teukie, kecil dan manis bukan kekar dan berotot meski tidak bisa memungkiri tubuh sixpack dan tinggi anaknya. Setelah lama Kris keluar dengan handuk gambar panda milik Tao, kini gentian Tao yang mengiba tanpa mengurangi rona merah dipipinya saat mengingat sekilas apa yang telah ia lakukan semalam melihat Kris bertelanjang dada.

" wae?"

" kau memakai handuk kesayangankuuuuu.."

" mwo?"

" ah! Molla, minggir aku mau mandi..aku sudah siapkan baju.."

Kris mengangguk lemah sembari memamerkan seringai maut yang mungkin Taopun tidak akan melihatnya, segera menghampiri baju yang telah Tao siapkan. Mata Kris terbelalak melihat baju yang Tao siapkan.

" apa tidak ada baju lain?"

" Pakai saja bajuku!"

Seru Tao terdengar kesal dari kamar mandi, Kris mengamati tampilannya dicermin. Tidak buruk dan sangat santai terkesan kasual dan trendi Kris harus mengakui itu tapi saat ini Kris sedang tidak ingin bermain atau kencan, dia akan kekantor. Tao keluar dengan wajah yang ditekuk dan mendapati Kris masi berdiri didepan cermin seperti sedang bergaya.

" seperti yeoja.."

" mwo? Kau mengatakan apa?"

Kini Kris menatap horror kearah Tao yang langsung kabur masuk kekamar mandi lagi setelah menyambar pakaiannya.

" apa kau mau meneruskan yang semalam, baby—"

" MWO?! Dasar NAGA PERVERT!"

Senyum kemenangan tersungging di bibir Kris. Kris menatap dirinya di cermin,

.

_Semalam adalah sesuatu yang di luar kendali—kenapa aku bisa lose control saat menatap matanya? Aiss! Kalau kedua orang tuaku tau, mereka bakal heboh..aiss!_

_._

_._

_._

_._  
>Di mobil Kris harus berkali-kali menoleh kearah Tao saat mendengar seseorang terkekeh, meski kesal karna ditertawakan namun melihat Tao tersenyum adalah hal yang menggembirakan bagi berhenti tertawa saat hampir berada di lingkungan <em>agency-<em>nya, Kris menoleh.

" kenapa berhenti?"

" akan aneh jika mereka melihatku cekikikan..ahh..semangat Tao! Aku kira kau cocok dengan baju itu..bye..jemput aku jam 5 di sekitar namsan, aku ada acara di sana.."

" sekalian kencan?"

" mwo?"

Kris mencium bibir Tao dan membiarkan Tao membatu.

" selamat berjuang! Telephone aku jika aku belum datang saat kau selesai, _good luck my baby peach_.."

" ne!?"

Tao segera keluar dari mobil Kris dan langsung berdiri menghampiri Baekhyun yang menanti dengan baju ganti. Setelah memakai baju gantinya Tao dan Baekhyun memasuki _agency_.

" waah, acara kemarin mendapat rating yang bagus..terlebih saat bagian kau dan Wu-ssi, hampir seluruhnya menanyakan tentang biodata kalian lagi..keke.."

Tao hanya menggeleng, membaca artikel tentang dirinya yang Baekhyun bawa dari berbagai majalah. Kadang Tao bingung mengapa Baekhyun senang sekali mengumpulkan artikel tentang dirinya sendiri dan juga tentang Tao. Bahkan dari hal terkecil dari majalah yang bahkan kadang tidak lakupun namja berstatus sebagai namjachingu Chanyeol itu punya.

" banyak yang mengatakan kalian cocok..banyak juga yang menyuruhmu hati-hati karna desas desus mengatakan Wu-ssi telah menikah dengan anak pengusaha game _'Anjelic Raccon'.._kata mereka berurusan dengan perusahaan sebesar itu sama saja mencari mati..eum bagiku sih kalau memang cinta tidak peduli.."

" terlalu mendramatisir.."

" molla aku hanya membaca komentar yang ada di _Fanspage_ mu..mereka mengatakan memergoki Wu-ssi menggendong seseorang ke rumah keluarga Huang itu dan sekarang memang sedang hangat dibicarakan tentang keputusan yang akan Wu-ssi katakan bersama pewaris _'Anjelic Raccon'_ atau bersama 'Huangzi', makannya sekali-kali kau berkunjunglah ke _fanspage_ mu itu. Tenang saja aku akan mendukungmu.."

Tao menatap bingung pada Baekhyun dari pantulan kaca cermin tempat Baekhyun meriasnya. Baekhyun masih sibuk menata rambut Tao yang mulai panjang.

" hyung, tidak tahu siapa orangnya?"

" Oh hello boy! Seorang Baekhyun? Hahaha, aku tidak suka mendengar berita bisnis..aku lebih suka mendengar gossip chingu artis, lagian apa hebatnya menjadi pewaris? Toh bukan miliknya.."

Tao hanya mengangkat bahu. Menyadari namjachingu Chanyeol tidak memiliki pengetahuan yang cukup tentang dirinya meski memiliki berbagai artikel tentangnya.

.  
><em>' tidak tahukah hyung kalau yang kau bicarakan adalah satu orang? Dasar! Apa namja jerapah itu tidak memberi tahu namjachingunya siapa dia dan aku? Ah, baguslah..tapi jangan jelek-jelekan aku..'<em>

.  
>Setelah merasa cukup Tao dan Baekhyun mulai berjalan menuju lokasi syuting dan saat tiba Tao harus meladeni beberapa wartawan yang menghadang mereka dan mulai menanyai beberapa pertanyaan tentang kedekatan Kris dan Tao. Tao melirik kearah Baekhyun untuk menjelaskan, sementara Tao melangkah pergi meninggalkan rekan seartis dan manager pengganti untuknya dengan tatapan memelas dari Baekhyun.<p>

.

.

.  
>Kris melangkah memasuki kantornya , baru saja beberapa langkah Xiumin menghampirinya dan berbisik. Mata Kris melebar lalu menganggu melangkah keruangan yang Xiumin tunjukan, saat muncul dari balik pintu Kris harus menerima kilatan kamera menerpa wajahnya. Xiumin menatap miris pada bosnya saat ini Xiumin menemani Kris untuk wawancara bersama beberapa puluh wartawan yang haus tentang berita.<p>

" Direktur Wu hanya bisa melayani kalian sekitar 5 menit karna setelah ini ada rapat.."

Ucap Xiumin membuka pembicaraan, berbagai pertanyaan memborong Kris dan Kris menanggapinya dengan santai. Setelah selesai Kris keluar dan merogoh phonselnya.

" baby panda..aku telah mengatakan kalau kita ada hubungan..keke gwacana?"

" _tidak terlalu buruk.."_

" katakan jika sesuatu terjadi pada karirmu gara-gara pengakuanku.."

" _aku tidak peduli.."_

" haya yayaya..sudah ya baby panda, aku ada rapat.."

Xiumin menatap Kris yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil mencium layar phonselnya, Kris kaget dan tersenyum.

" Baby panda.._nickname_ yang maniskan?"

" heh-? Kau memberikan _nickname_ itu padanya? Aigoo-kau seperti anak ABG sedang kasmaran.."

" Minseok-aaaaah Sarangahaeyoooo.."

Pekik Kris sambil memeluk Xiumin, orang yang melihat mereka hanya bisa bergidig. Beberapa menganggap Xiumin dan Kris ada hubungan. Ya seperti itulah hubungan Kris dan Xiumin, keduanya terlewat seperti saudara jika memposisikan Kris yang menjadi pewaris tunggal keluarga 'Wu' dengan Xiumin sebagai noona untuk Kris melihat umurnya beberapa bulan lebih tua dari namja yang masih memeluknya dengan semangat. Xiumin meronta agar Kris melepasnya. Kris mempoutkan bibirnya memandang Xiumin dengan seringai Evil.

" apa yang Luhan hyung berikan pada mu saat kencan pertama?"

" bukannya kencan pertamaku gagal gara-gara kau?"

Balas Xiumin sambil meninggalkan Kris yang nyengir tidak jelas. Selesai rapat Kris bersantai membaca artikel harian, dengan jelas Kris dapat membaca judul yang terpampang **'KEBIMBANGAN PENERUS HYUNDAI'** artikel itu hanya bisa membuat Kris tersenyum.

._  
>' Siapa yang harus aku pilih? Bimbang? Ada-ada saja..'<em>

.

Tao mengangguk menerima interuksi dari koreogrfer yang memegang konsep single terbaru Baekhyun, manajemen Baekhyun berkerja sama untuk memakai Tao sebagai model _video clip_. Kali ini Baekhyun yang biasanya jarang ikut dalam pengambilan gambar untuk MV nya sendiri kini ikut andil dalam pengambilan gambar menemani Tao yang muncul di ahir setiap _scene_. Tao tampil berbeda di setiap _scene_. _Scene_ pertama Tao tampil sebagai namja kantoran yang perfect dan cool, _scene_ ke dua Tao tampak sebagai namja sadis menggunakan senjata dan dandanan ala preman atau ketua gank dan di sini Baekhyun mulai muncul sebagai namja yang selalu berada di belakang Tao, bisa dibilang figuran namun ya seperti banyak bisa di lihat, Baekhyun ikut dalam MV sebagai penentu sudut pandang penyampaian lagu dan pengambilan gambar yang memang lebih condong ke actor. _Scene_ ketiga dimana Tao menjadi namja baik-baik yang dengan riangnya bermain bersama chingunya, menari dan tertawa. _Scene_ ke empat dimana Tao harus kehilangan Baekhyun karna sebuah salah paham. Wajah Tao kecewa dengan penyesalan yang terlihat dengan adanya sebuah tangis saat menyadari kesalahan yang Tao buat. _Scene_ ke lima atau yang terahir, saat dimana Tao memakai rok dan bandana berdiri di depan namsan tower dengan cemas menunggu seseorang. Hamburan sterofom yang terlihat indah bak salju di musim dingin menghujani tubuh Tao hingga ahir seseorang menghampirinya dan memeluknya( read-Baekhyun ).

" CUT! Bingo! Perfect! Huangzi -ssi ini video terkeren yang pernah aku buat.."

" ah..khamsamhamnida.."

" kau cantik sekali memakai itu keke..boleh take foto?"

Tanya beberapa _staylist_. Tao hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan mereka mengambil gambarnya, dalam hati ia mengutuki Baekhyun yang tidak memberitahu perubahan naskah untuk MVnya. Baekhyun yang sudah ganti memberikan _'Vsign'_ untuk meredam kemarahan Tao dan menunjuk seseorang di belakang Tao. Kris tersenyum menghampiri keduanya beruntung mereka berada di _stage_ pribadi milik Tao dan tidak mungkin ada yang berani mengganggu mereka.

" beri aku foto baby panda.."

" dengan senang hati.."

Setelah berfoto ria ahirnya ketiganya memutuskan untuk pergi makan malam bersama.

" sepertinya _single_ kali ini akan cukup menarik.."

" yaa..aku sudah liat sepintas tadi, aku ditipu Xiumin yang mengatakan sudah jam 5 lebih eh taunya aku datang satu jam sebelum usai..aku iri padamu.."

Baekhyun dan Tao menoleh kearah Kris.

" kau bisa dekat-dekat dengan Tao sedangkan aku? Harus kucing-kucingan.."

" kalau menurut dengan apa yang aku mau, aku lebih memilih bersama Chanyeol..bersama Tao aku bisa mati perlahan-lahan"

" berhentilah bicara saat makan.."

Interupsi Tao hanya mendapat gelengan kepala, semua tau betapa kelelahannya Tao jadi memilih untuk mengikuti kemauannya. Kris tersenyum saat mengetahui Tao hampir tertidur saat makan, Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan menikmati makanannya.  
>Setelah membaringkan tubuh Tao , Kris bergegas kekamar mandi dan menjajari Tao yang sudah terlelap jauh kealam mimpinya.<p>

" Mi wo ai ni..Wu Krisn.."

" kekeke..kau sudah mengatakannya padaku Tao..akan aku tunggu kau mengatakan dalam sadarmu.."

.

.

" Baek-Baek- Baekie hyuuung"

Rengek Tao, Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" ada apa kau memanggilku dengan nada semanis itu? Ahir-ahir ini kau sangat manja Tao-ie.."

Tao mengedipkan matanya, menggoda Baekhyun untuk mencubit pipi panda miliknya dan sukses membuat Tao mengaduh karna perbuatannya sendiri.

" ada apa heum?"

" setelah pemotretan ini aku ingin jalan-jalan.."

" perlu aku antar?"

" tidak usah, cukup pinjami aku mobil saja~ mobilku dirumah dan Kris tidak mengijinkan ku memakai mobilku.."

Baekhyun tersenyum mengacak rambut Tao.

" hemm..sudah 2 bulan sejak kalian mengakui hubungan di depan public, banyak yang setuju banyak juga yang mencela kekeke..tapi aku akan tetap mendukungmu! Meski aku sedikit kesal karna kau tidak mau membagi cerita tentang hubunganmu dan Wu-ssi sebelum confers yang dilakukan pemilik marga 'Wu' menyeruak di TV, tapi seperti yang Yeolie bilang ' aku percaya padamu' hehehe.."

Tao melanjutkan acara pemotretan dengan semangat. Baekhyun tersenyum sedikit mengarahkan apa yang harus Tao lakukan, kini Baekhyun bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana dongsaeng kesayangan namjachingunya berubah menjadi lebih manis dengan senyum manja yang ia berikan kepada siapa saja yang ada di dekatnya tidak lagi hanya acting namun tulus dari dalam dirinya. Selesai pemotretan Baekhyun mengulurkan kunci mobil kesayangannya.

" ingat! Jam 7 malam harus kau kembalikan, karna setelah pemotretan disini aku akan ada pemotretan di tempat lain.."

" kau kan bisa nebeng _staff_ hyung.."

Ucapan enteng dari Tao membuat Baekhyun sukses memincingkan matanya, dengan Tao yang langsung tersenyum dengan _'Vsign'_ di samping kepalanya.

" jam 7 malam atau tidak sama sekali, lagian aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Wu-ssi yang menyebalkan itu.."

" OKE BOSS!"

Setelah memberi tanda hormat pada Baekhyun, Tao berlari meninggalkan namja itu dengan senyum yang mengembang melihat tingkahnya. Tao berjalan-jalan menyusuri sebuah taman tentunya dengan penyamaran dan menemui seseorang yang telah menunggunya di dekat air mancur.

" Kamjongiiiii~~"

Pekikan Tao membuat seorang namja berkulit sedikit gelap menoleh.

.

'_Tidak kah Tao ingat sedang dimana dia? Dasar ceroboh!'_

.

Tao memeluk erat namja yang memandangnya iba.

" bagaimana kabarmu di hawai, Jongie? Mana Kyungie noona?"

Tanya Tao setelah keduanya duduk di bangku yang tersedia menghadap kearah air mancur, keduanya duduk dengan Tao yang bermanja-manja di bahu kekar namja berkulit Tan yang duduk disampingnya.

" hemm..lumayan lah, Kyungie sudah hamil 3 bulan! Kau tau Tao? Menunggu anak pertamamu lahir adalah hal yang paling melelahkan sekaligus mendebarkan..apa lagi saat Kyungie mulai marah-marah tidak jelas. Tidak ada tandingannya, bahkan saat debutpun tidak bisa menyamai perasaan ku saat ini—"

" jinja?!"

Kai, namja tan yang menjadi sepupu kesayangan Tao itu mengangguk. Kai meyakinkan bagaimana perasaan dan ceritanya perasaannya saat mengetahui orang yang ia cintai sedang mengandung anaknya. Kai menatap Tao yang kini sedang menyandarkan kepala di bahu Kai. Ia ingat bagaimana sepupunya memang sangat menyukai bermanja-manja dengan orang yang dekat dengannya.

" hubunganmu dengan pengusaha itu?"

" sepertinya aku tidak menyesal untuk mengiakan ancaman appa"

" hahahaha~kau ini!"

Kim Jong In, seorang dancer terkenal dengan latar belakang yang menjanjikan dari seorang keponakan seorang penguasa " _Angelic Raccon"_ tidak pernah lengah untuk memperhatikan sepupunya. Meski jarang bersama namun ia sama seperti Chanyeol yang amat perhatian dan mengerti Tao. Keduanya mengobrol ringan sambil menikmati senja setelah sekian lama keduanya tidak bersama karna Kai yang sering berpergian keluar negeri.

" Aggghh!"

Senyum di bibir Kai berganti dengan tatapan panic pada Tao yang mengerang sambil memegangi perutnya.

" Tao? Gwacana?"

" appoh~ Ka—Jong—appoh~"

Kai langsung menggendong Tao ke mobilnya.  
>Lama Kai menunggu di depan ruang periksa hingga Tao yang di tuntun seorang dokter keluar dengan senyum yang mengembang.<p>

" selamat tuan, kekasih anda sedang mengandung kurang lebih 2 bulan.."

" MWO?"

Tao dan Kai sama-sama menatap dokter dengan tagname "Kevin-Woo" di hadapannya tidak percaya. Kevin mengangguk dan memberikan hasil USG kearah Tao dan Kai.

" Kai~"

" hemm..tuan Kim, jaga baik-baik kekasih anda. Kehamilan namja lebih melelahkan dan rentan dari kehamilan yeoja.."

.

.

.

Kai menatap Tao khawatir.

" kau yakin tidak ingin Yeolie hyung tau?"

" ani, nanti saja aku yang akan mengatakan padanya..sudah sana pesawatmu akan segera berangkat.."

Tao tersenyum manis melambaikan tangannya pada Kai yang berada di gate untuk Chek-in kembali ke Swiss tempat dimana ia meninggalkan istrinya untuk urusan pekerjaan.

" berjanjilah kalau ada sesuatu kau akan mengatakan padaku~"

" ne~ kamjongie, sudah sana bay beyy byee sampaikan salamku pada Kyungie noona dan bayi kalian.."

Kai ahirnya bisa tersenyum dan mencium kening Tao.

" kalau si naga jelek itu tidak mau mengakuinya aku akan membunuhnya.."

" hehehe"

Tao memandangi punggung Kai hingga hilang di balik pintu. Dengan senyum yang mengembang ia meneruskan kembali menuju tempat dimana Baekhyun menunggunya. Saat tiba ia melihat Kris sudah menunggunya di parkiran bersama Baekhyun.

" mian, telat hehehe~"

Ringis Tao saat melihat wajah dingin Kris, Baekhyun mencoba memberikan informasi lewat pandangan matanya – dia sedang marah besar- namun kepolosan Tao membuat informasi yang Baekhyun coba berikan sama sekali tidak berarti. Setelah mendekat Kris langsung menangkap tangan Tao dan mengajaknya berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun.

" Yaaa! Kunci mobilku!"

Seru Baekhyun.  
>Kris menoleh pada tangan lentik Tao yang masih menggenggam kunci berbandul alient aneh khas 'dragon ball' langsung mengambilnya dan melempar kearah Baekhyun yang langsung menggerutu tidak jelas. Tanpa persetujuan Tao, Kris memaksa Tao memasuki mobil mewah miliknya.<br>Suasana di mobil terasa mencengkam saat tidak ada ucapan-ucapan menggoda dari Kris yang biasa ia lontarkan untuk membuat pipi putih Tao berubah warna. Hingga sampai rumah Kris menghempaskan Tao di sofa.

" appoh~"

Cicit Tao. Kris memandang Tao dengan tatapan dingin se bisa ia membuat pergerakan Tao terkunci akibat tatapan matanya.

" kau kenapa?"

" mwo?! Harusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu, **HUANG ZI TAO**"

Kris member penekanan pada nama lengkap Tao membuat mau tidak mau Tao harus menatap lekat namja bermarga 'Wu' di hadapannya. Terlihat jelas jika Kris sedang menekan amarahnya.

" seharusnya kalau mau selingkuh jangan di depan umum!"

Kris membanting majalah yang entah sejak kapan ia dapat dan meninggalkan Tao menuju kamarnya. Ia tidak sanggup untuk menyakiti Tao jika memang kenyataannya benar. Tao meraih majalah yang Kris berikan- edisi sore, dan dapat dengan mudah bagaimana semua orang bisa melihat bagaimana manjanya Tao dengan seseorang yang duduk dengan mengenakan kacamata dan topi hitam-terlihat mesra. Tao tersenyum sambil mengusap perutnya yang datar.

" apa itu artinya dia cemburu?"

Pertanyaan ambigu itu membuat Tao tersenyum segera berlari kekamarnya.  
>Pagi-pagi Tao harus menelan kecewa saat tidak mendapati Kris yang selalu menunggunya bangun atau memberikan ciuman hangat saat pagi. Tao mendapati Baekhyun sedang memasak sarapan untuk keduanya.<p>

" aku yakin si naga itu cemburu padamu! Jadi tenang saja, itu berarti dia sangat mencintaimu.."

" benarkah?"

" tentu! Chanyeolpun pernah mendiamkanku karna aku melakukan shoot dengan seseorang yeoja dan kami nyaris berciuman..dia mendiamkanku beberapa hari setelah itu dia memberiku kejutan dengan memberiku cincin ini~ bukannya ini kau yang memilihkan?"

Tao mengangguk menatap cincin yang ada di jari manis Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum mengingat bagaimana frustasinya Chanyeol saat takut Baekhyun menyukai orang lain. Hingga Tao harus membantunya memikirkan jalan keluar yang pada ahirnya memberikan tanda ikatan pada Baekhyun adalah jalan satu-satunya yang bisa keduanya pikirkan.

.

.

.

Tao mengesampingkan kejadian tentang Kris yang masih mendiamkan dirinya selama seharian dan sibuk dengan persiapan peluncuran album Tao. Tao terlihat begitu santai dan enerjik dan terlihat inilah Tao yang sebenarnya entah dimanapun Tao berada. Tao seorang penurut yang baik dan manis, Baekhyun pun semakin senang dengan perilaku Tao saat menyambut album barunya. Untuk album _re-page_ Tao menulis dan mengaransement lagunya sendiri dan album berjudul _' Flawers'_ siap di luncurkan kepasaran. Baekhyun tersenyum mendekati Tao yang sedang mengamati phonselnya.

" termui saja, nih sekalian beri dia album baru mu..tidak apa lho untuk orang special..sekalian mengundang datang.."

" aiss, jangan menggodaku hyung.."

Lagi-lagi Tao menatap phonselnya,lalu mengerjap-ejapkan matanya ke arah Baekhyun.

" boleh hyung?"

Baekhyun mengangguk , mengulurkan bingkisan dan kunci mobilnya. Dengan senyum yang merekah Tao menyambarnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk melajukan mobil Baekhyun.

" Xiumin-ah? Apa Kris ada dikantor?"

" ani, dia sedang pergi kerestoran jepang bersama beberapa klient..rindu eoh? Datang saja kesana.."

" ah..arra-arra..jangan menggodaku! Byebyee anyeong-"

Tao terkekeh mendapati semua orang menggodanya dengan Kris. Tao mengakui perlakuan-perlakuan romantic yang Kris lakukan telah membuatnya mengatakan mencintai namja penggila game itu. Kencan mini setelah syuting atau rapat sering mereka lakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan menurut Tao sangat mengasyikan. Tao pun tidak lagi mengubah sifat aslinya didepan Kris bahkan dengan sendirinya Tao akan bersikap manja. Tao melangkah riang menuju bilik tempat Kris berada. Ia akan mengatakan tentang kehamilannya pada Kris sebagai tanda maaf karna telah membuat Kris cemburu.

._  
>' aku harap sudah selesai, kata Xiumin noona sih harusnya beberapa menit lalu sudah bubar..keke'<em>

.

Kris tersenyum menanggapi gurauan chingunya, mereka benar-benar menggelikan. Yuri yang duduk di samping Kris menyandarkan tubuhnya di bahu Kris dan langsung mendapat senyum maut dari sang naga.

" haahaha..lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan artis itu..bermain-main lagi eoh?"

" ne, tapi sangat mengasyikkan..anggap saja dia boneka panda yang manis yang akan menurut pada ku tanpa diminta.."

" cih, seperti biasanya..aku hanya bisa mengatakan 'artis manis itu tidak beruntung' jika benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu..bermain-main ya?"

" bermain-main itu seperti ini..eump.."

Kris mencium Yuri dengan begitu penuh hasrat seperti biasanya, disambut dengan teriakan beberapa rekan chingunya yang lain. Mata Tao terlanjur memanas melihat adegan tersebut, bingkisan yang ada ditangannya terjatuh.

" berhenti melakukan itu di hadapanku! Kalian bisa melakukan itu di tempat lain!hahaha"

" bagaimanapun berbeda..hehe..ah..memanfaatkan ketenaran Huangzi, dan kekuasaan _Anjelic Raccon_ heh..terlihat bagus bukan?"

Desis Kris.

" tentang kerja sama dengan _Anjelic raccon_? "

" memanfaatkan anaknya saja sudah cukup..tinggal sign..mudah bagi seorang Wu Kris.."

" hahahaha..kami hafal tabiatmu! Memanfaatkan sebelum dimanfaatkan dan setelah itu buang, ah sudah terlalu biasa ..kalau ketahuan akan bagus hasilnya.."

" its me..ketahuan berarti tamat rencanaku!hahaha"

'BRUKK' terdengar beberapa orang ribut-ribut. Hyunjun keluar dan mendapati seorang pelayang sedang berdiri memunggunginya.

" waeyo?"

" ah, mianhe tuan telah mengganggu..ah iya ini tadi chingu tuan menjatuhkan ini..permisi.."

Hyunjun mengangguk-angguk dan kembali kedalam bilik bersama Kris dan teman-temannya. Semua memandang Hyunjun yang menggidig tidak mengerti dan menunjukan bingkisan ditangannya. Semua mencibir dan menyuruh Hyunjun membuka bingkisan .

" yeah ahirnya Hyunjun mendapatkan seorang penggemar rahasia..kkeke..buka"

" ah ne..lho?"

Hyunjun bingung mendapati sekeping DVD yang di bungkus kotak persegi.

" DVD repage B ' Flawers-Huang Zi -', bukannya ini baru saja akan diluncurkan nanti sekitar 15 menit lagi?"

Kris menoleh kearah Hyunjun yang masih membolak-balik DVD dan mencari clue lain dalam bingkisan tas kertas itu.

" ah ada suratnya..keke.."

Kris merebut surat yang hampir dibaca Hyunjun. Mata Kris melebar.

" Zi—Tao..?"

.

.

_**To : Yi Fan **_

_**Xie-xie telah berada disampingku..aku benar-benar bahagia..kekeke  
>Bagaimanapun aku sering tidak percaya ini ,hehe gomawo<br>Xie-xie untuk hadiah terindah yang kau berikan..  
>Untuk seterusnya aku harap kau tidak membuatku tidak percaya lagi..<br>Mi Wo Ai Ni Yi Fan..saranghanda..**_

_**^HzT^ **_

_._

_._

Kesadaran Kris belum sepenuhnya kini phonselnya telah berdering.

" yeoboseo.."

" _jangan berbasa-basi cepat suruh Tao kemari atau paling tidak jangan mematikan phonselnya..5 menit lagi harus dimulai.."_

" Tao?"

" _ne sudah cepat! Huh mengantarkan bingkisan saja lama..pip.."_

Kris berlari meraih bingkisan dari Hyunjun kesegala arah, dengan cepat pergi keparkiran mencari bukti kalau Tao menemuinya. Mata Kris semakin melebar saat menemukan mobil Baekhyun terparkir disamping mobilnya, tidak ada yang dapat Kris lakukan kecuali mengumpat. Menyesali apa yang baru saja ia katakan dan ia lakukan.

.

.

.

_**Gomawo bagi yang sudah bersedia mereview..See Ya next Chapter..gomawoo**_

_**Ps : ff ini full memakai sudut pandang autor, kalaupun ada pasti autor kasih pakai huruf italic, dan disini gender Xiumin? Masa' sih ga bisa nebak? Kekekeke..oke fine..**_

_**gomawo**_


	6. Chapter 6

"For Belive"

_Kepercayaan adalah hal yang paling utama didalam sebuah interaksi..  
>No second change, dapatkah berlaku sekarang?<em>

_KrisBL Tao_

"**ROMANTIC ROMANCE"**

_.  
><em>**Thanks to : all reader**

**Mianhe untuk banyak typos yang terjadi huhuhu semata karna salah saya yang ngerasa bener hehehe "V". mungkin banyak yang kesel karna nama Tao banyak banget atau karna panggilannya malah jadi kacau hahaha. Aku kasih tau aja panggilan untuk tao saat dia jadi artis ( Huangzi ), di hadapan orang terdekat termasuk ortu, Chanyeol, Xiumin, Luhan, Baekhyun ( Taozie/ Tao/ Zitao ) sedangkan untuk Si abang naga alias KRIS ( Huangzi tapi seiring berjalannya waktu ikut orang2 terdekat )**

**.**

**.**

** Happy Read **

**Bow**

_.========================================================================================._

**Preview**

" yeoboseo.."

" _jangan berbasa-basi cepat suruh Tao kemari atau paling tidak jangan mematikan phonselnya..5 menit lagi harus dimulai.."_

" Tao?"

" _ne sudah cepat! Huh mengantarkan bingkisan saja lama..pip.."_

.

.

**Chapter 6**

.

.

Kris berlari meraih bingkisan dari Hyunjun kesegala arah, pikirannya membawa tubuhnya untuk berlari dengan cepat pergi keparkiran mencari bukti kalau Tao menemuinya. Mata Kris semakin melebar saat menemukan mobil Baekhyun terparkir di samping mobilnya, tidak ada yang dapat Kris lakukan kecuali mengumpat. Menyesali apa yang baru saja ia katakan dan ia lakukan.

.

.  
>Tao mengerang kesakitan saat seseorang tidak sengaja menabrak tubuhnya yang ingin menyebrang jalan, mencoba menjauh dari jangkauan Kris.<p>

" Eli? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

" chagy? Aku baru saja menemukan seseorang korban tabrak lari, untung saja tidak parah namun sepertinya terjadi sesuatu pada tubuhnya..coba masuklah, aku akan mencari dokter lain.."

Kevin masuk kesebuah ruangan dimana namjachingunya telah meninggalkan seseorang yang ia tabrak. Mata lembut Kevin terbelalak kaget saat melihat bagaimana Tao terbaring lemah dengan terus meremas perutnya. Secepat mungkin Kevin menekan tombol untuk memanggil dokter.

" palli bawa dia ke ruang operasi! Dia pendarahan!"

" MWO?!"

" palli! Dia pasienku!"

Semua mengikuti langkah cepat yang Kevin perintahkan hingga dua jam lamanya ahirnya lampu ruang operasi padam dengan Tao yang di bawa keruang inap. Kevin menemani Tao yang belum sadarkan diri akibat obat bius, setelah menelfon seseorang yang pernah ia kenal bersama Tao dua hari yang lalu.  
>'SLEREKK' pintu kamar inap Tao bergeser menampilkan seseorang berkulit tan yang langsung menghampiri Kevin. Kevin membungkuk hormat.<p>

" ..mianhe, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan kandungannya—"

" Ta—o"

" kita bicarakan di ruanganku saja.."

Kai mengangguk mengikuti Kevin keluar dari ruangan Tao menuju keruangannya. Setelah merasa pintu sudah tertutup rapat Tao membuka matanya, air matanya mengalir dengan derasnya sambil sesekali mengusap bekas operasi yang bahkan masih bisa terasa sakitnya. Namun bekas operasi bukanlah alasan untuk ia menangis, bukan alasan untuk membiarkan air matanya mengalir dengan derasnya. Sakit di dalam dadanya mengingat perkataan Kris, sakit di dalam dadanya saat matanya dengan polosnya menyaksikan adegan rate M yang Kris lakukan dengan seorang yeoja, sakit yang teramat dalam saat mengingat bayi dalam perutnya kini tak lagi ada, bahkan sebelum ia bisa mengetahui jenis kelamin. Tao tidak terisak, Tao tidak merengek seperti biasanya, Tao bahkan tidak terlihat baik untuk berjalan, tapi air mata yang mengalir dari pipi cubby begitu indah menunjukkan betapa dirinya terluka, bermacam-macam expresi yang ingin meluap justru membuat wajah itu terlihat tanpa expresi. Dengan tertatih Tao menarik paksa infuse yang menancap di tangannya menyisakan darah segar yang mengalir di dari bekasnya. Tao mencari pakaiannya dan meninggalkan rumah sakit setelah mencegat taksi.

.

.

'_Kai Calling'_

Tao menatap phonselnya yang bergetar. Hanya 2 orang yang bisa menghubunginya meskipun ia mematikan phonselnya-Kai, Chanyeol.

" baby~ "

Suara lembut Kai terdengar saat Tao menekan tombol terima.

" pulanglah ke Swiss, aku tidak apa-apa~"

" TAO! Aku—"

" jangan mengatakan apapapun! Dan kembalilah ke Swiss atau aku tidak akan pernah mau mengenalmu lagi"

Ucapan dingin Tao membuat yang berada di line bersebrangangan hanya bisa membuat isakan Kai semakin terdengar, Tao terdiam.

" gwacana..pulanglah ke Swiss anggap saja kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa hari ini.."

Tao tidak mengijinkan Kai untuk menjawabnya dan menutup telephonenya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memegangi phonselnya melihat list nomor hpnya ahirnya dia menelfon seseorang.

" _yeoboseo..wae chagya? Aku sedang mencari saluran untuk streaming..hehe.."_

" Hae, bisa kau beri tahu aku nomor Tao yang satunya?"

" _wae? Ada masalah?"_

" sepertinya..beberapa menit lagi konfrens sudah dimulai tapi Tao mematikan phonselnya..dan menghilang.."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk menyudahi telephonenya. Tidak lama phonselnya bergetar, _Huangzi-calling_

" _tunggu 10 menit lagi"_

" ya! Kau mau mati ditanganku eoh?"

" _jikapun bisa aku mau..pipip.."_

" Tao!Zitao!Huangzi!?"

.

' _ada apa dengan anak ini?'_

.

Baekhyun melangkah frustasi ke arah direktur yang menangani acara konfrens album baru milik Tao, setelah mengalami perbincangan yang cukup sulit dengan PD untuk mengundurkan acara beberapa waktu ahirnya Konfrens diundur dengan memberikan video-video atau cuplikan tentang keseharian 'Huangzi' yang sebenarnya amat privasi karna itu sebagai barter antara Tao dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Waktu semakin molor hingga beberapa jam membuat Baekhyun dengan senang hati harus mengisi acara dengan berbagai lagu yang ia punya untuk menunggu Tao. Gedung konfrens sangat penuh dengan wartawan dan sedikit fans yang bisa masuk karena wartawan lebih dulu datang dan dengan lancarnya mereka melangkah bebas karna memiliki kartu anggota. Baekhyun melirik jam ditangannya hampir kehabisan akal menunggu Tao muncul.

" Tao….Tao…jebal.."

Tiba-tiba seseorang merangsek masuk dari kerumunan fans yang berteriak meneriakan nama '**Huangzi!'**. Tao muncul menggunakan kacamata hitam dan dengan rambut acak-acakan, Baekhyun mengusap dadanya saat Tao langsung duduk di mimbar. Perlahan Baekhyun mendekati Tao dan mengulurkan script yang akan ia katakan namun sama sekali Tao tidak bergeming. Seperti biasa Tao menjawab semua pertanyaan mereka dengan lancar dan sangat singkat.

"Huangzi -ssi..menanggapi tanggapan fans tentang album ini mereka banyak menduga kau menulis ini semua untuk seorang kekasih..apa itu..?"

" bukan"

" tentang thanx to..kau menulis untuk Yi Fan dan kau pun mengatakan terima kasih dan kata _**'Mi Wo Ai Ni'**_..nuguya?"

Tao terdiam

" pandaku.."

Terlihat wajah wartawan yang frustasi mendengar jawaban singkat dari Tao, meski Tao menjawabnya dengan senyum biasanya namun jawaban Tao belum membuat mereka puas. Sesi tanda tangan pun dimulai dengan ramah Tao memberikan _sign_ kesemua fansnya hingga berahir, Baekhyun menubruknya senang . Tao bahkan tidak meringis ataupun merubah expresinya saat tanpa sengaja tubrukan Baekhyun tadi mengenai bekas operasi. Baekhyun menatap Tao dengan tatapan menyelidik kali ini Baekhyun sadar Tao sangat berbeda bahkan Tao mengenakan kacamata hitam, perlahan Baekhyun membuka kacamata Tao.

.

' _Merah'_

.

" a- a..a-pa yang ter-jadi?"

Tao hanya menggeleng merebut kacamatanya lagi dan pergi. Baekhyun menatap punggung Tao dengan tatapan bingung, phonselnya bergetar.

" _yeoboseo? Chagya apa yang terjadi dengan Tao? Dia.."_

" molla, dia meninggalkanku lagi.."

" _kejar dia! Aku tidak yakin Tao akan melakukan hal baik.."_

Secepat mungkin Baekhyun mengejar Tao, dia melihat Tao memasuki sebuah taxi. Tao tidak peduli saat Baekhyun mengejar dan ikut masuk ke taxi yang ditumpanginya.

" kau mau kemana? Apa yang terjadi?Hua—Tao"

Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya memanggil nama panggung yang biasa ia ucapkan untuk memanggil Tao, ia menatap Tao dan mengusap surai emas namja yang bahkan tidak menoleh padanya. Taxi berhenti disebuah cafee yang tidak jauh dari kota seoul, Tao keluar mendahului Baekhyun yang harus membayar dulu. Bahkan Tao tidak perduli Baekhyun harus menukar uangnya di ATM untuk membayar taxi karna sama sekali tidak membawa recehan. Tao tersenyum simpul memandang gelas anggur yang telah ia isi penuh tenggakan pertama Tao langsung _blank_..

.

.

' _bahkan disaat seperti ini hatiku masih sakit..hugh..'_

.

.

" Ya Tuhan! TAO! Palliwa! Kau tidak bisa minum..aghh.."

Tao sama sekali tidak memperdulikan teriakan Baekhyun malah asik dengan gelas anggur kedua. Susah payah Baekhyun menarik Tao pergi, beruntung tidak ada yang mengenali Tao karna saat itu Tao benar-benar kacau hingga orang yang melihat mereka hanya bisa menggeleng menganggap Tao adalah murid SMA yang sedang belajar minum. Baekhyun harus merelakan tubuh mungilnya menggendong Tao yang lebih tinggi darinya ke dalam taxi setelah menelfon Chanyeol, mata Baekhyun melebar saat taxi memasuki khawasan elit milik _'Anjelic Raccon'_. Seakan tidak percaya Baekhyun memastikan bersama supir taxi dan supir taxi mengatakan memang ini tujuannya.

" Tuan muda!..."

Bibi Park menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang memapah Tao setelah keluar dari taxi dan bersiap menggendongnya.

" tuan, apa yang terjadi dengan Tuan muda?"

" mwo?"

" ah kajja..masuk aku akan menelfon tuan besar dan nyonya…palli.."

Baekhyun hanya mengikuti langkah bibi Park, Bibi Park membukakan pintu kamar Tao dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk merebahkan Tao diranjangnya. Tao bangun dan tersenyum..

" hari indah..ma..saangaat indah.."

" chagya, apa yang terjadi padamu? Tunggu ne, appa dan eomamu akan datang..aku juga akan menelpon Wu-ssi.."

" ANDWE! Aniyaa..maa.. aniyaa..aku tidak ingin hughh..bertemu..dia..hugh..katakan aku tidak ada..hugh..aaaah hyuuuung..aku baik ne? aku baik.."

Tao terhempas lagi ketempat tidurnya, Baekhyun membantu membenarkan posisi tidur Tao yang benar-benar tidak bisa dikatakan baik.

" Tao!"

Bibi Park semakin panic dan meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan seribu tanya. Tao terus menceracau 'hari baik..' tidak lama Kangin dan Teukie muncul dengan panic, Kangin menatap Baekhyun yang sedang kaget dengan tatapan geram.

" Kau!APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA PUTRAKU!?"

Sebuah bogem mentah menghampiri wajah manis nan angelic yang selalu Baekhyun banggakan, Tao yang sadar hanya tertawa renyah.

" kakaka..seperti dalam game.._Raccon_ menghabisi manusia _eyeliner _hahaha..hyuuuuuung lawan appaku.."

Kangin menarik dirinya dari Baekhyun dan menatap Tao, Teukie menangis memeluk Tao mencoba mengerti dengan keadaan yang sedang anaknya alami, meski ia sama sekali tidak tau situasinya. Teukie hanya melihat anaknya berbeda saat menyaksikan acara confrens album baru anaknya seberapa besar Tao bisa menipu orang-orang di layar namun bagi orang yang kenal Tao terutama ia sebagai eomanya. Tidak ada hal lain yang Tao lakukan hingga ia benar-benar tertidur dalam tangisnya. Baekhyun sudah berada di luar dengan bibi Park yang sedang mengobati luka lebam di wajah Baekhyun. Selesai memberi obat bibi Park menatap Baekhyun,

" Baekhyun-ssi..?"

" ah, ne..mm?"

Saat ingin berbicara lebih phonsel Baekhyun kembali bergetar, sembari mengangguk pada Bibi Park Baekhyun mengangkat telephone.

" _kau sudah sampai chagy?"_

" hem..danm akum akanm membalasm mu denganm banyakm pertanyaanm nantim.."

" _waeyo suaramu?"_

" tidakm perluhm dibahasnm..auw..aku membawamm Tao kealamatm yang kau berimmkan..saat ini aku sedangmm diobati.."

" berikan phonsel mu padanya..aku yakin dia yang mengobatimu.."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk bingung mengulurkan phonselnya kearah bibi Park yang masih memberi anti septic dirahang Baekhyun.

" arra- arra..ma tau, ne..jaga baik-baik kesehatanmu..sampaikan salam ma pada pa ne? anyeong.."

Bibi Park tersenyum melanjutkan aktifitasnya memberi obat pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun masih setengah sadar dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"..ternyata kau namjachingu anakku? Pantas saja seperti sudah pernah lihat..aku mama Chanyeol.."

" ah, anyeong..Byunmm Baekmm hyunmm imnidamm, mian tidakmm mengenalimu..mm"

" sudah jangan banyak bicara, pasti sakit..bisa-bisanya wajah cantikmu jadi seperti ini..maafkan Tuan besar ne?"

Bibi Park tersenyum, pipi Baekhyun berubah menjadi merah mendengar pujian yang bibi Park berikan. Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendengarkan cerita dari bibi Park, tidak lama Kangin dan Teukie turun keduanya tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

" bibi Park, bisa siapkan makan malam.."

" baiklah, Baekie aku tinggal sebentar.."

Kangin dan Teukie duduk mengapit Baekhyun, perlahan tangan teukie terlulur untuk membantu Baekhyun yang menghentikan aktifitasnya mengobati luka lebam.

" mianhe, aku terlalu panic tadi.."

" gwacana.."

Baekhyun menyukuri suaranya yang sudah kembali normal meski rasa nyeri dipipinya masih terasa saat bicara.

" kau Baekie-nya Chanyeol kan? Aku pernah melihatmu bersama Tao dan Chanyeol sebelum Chanyeol ke jepang, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Tao mabuk? Apa dia salah meminum anggur seperti tahun lalu?"

Tanya Teukie halus, Baekhyun menggeleng.

" saya juga tidak mengerti, sebelum Tao menghilang dia baik-baik saja tapi aku rasa ada yang berbeda..tidak biasanya Tao mematikan phonsel dan menghilang..bahkan saat aku mengancamnya dia menyerahkan dirinya, dan selebihnya acara Konfrens kalian bisa melihatnya..setelah itu dia memelukku dalam diam. Saat aku membuka kacamatanya, matanya merah dan dia meninggalkanku dan ke club..mungkin terjadi sesuatu antara dia dan Wu-ssi, sebelum nya Wu-ssi tergesa-gesa menanyakan keberadaannya.."

Kangin hanya mengangguk, Baekhyun terpaksa harus makan malam bersama keluarga Huang bersama dengan Bibi Park. Malam telah larut Bibi Park menyuruh Baekhyun tidur dikamar Chanyeol disebelah Tao. Mata Tao terjaga, air mata di pipinya mengalir deras seulas seringai menghiasi wajahnya. Tangan Tao melayang menekan kunci otomatis yang ia rancang untuk karna kesal Chanyeol masuk tanpa ijin, suara music pun mulai membeludak seperti biasanya dan pada ahirnya Tao meredam dirinya dibawah guyuran air dan menenggelamkan diri dengan air yang membanjiri wajahnya.

" seperti orang bodoh! Aku tertipu..bukan aku terlalu naïf menyadari tidakakan adakata tulus untukku..hah..Huang Zi Tao kau terlalu percaya diri..keke.."

Tao menatap bekas luka yang bahkan jahitannya masih terlihat baru di perutnya. Bekas luka fisik yang mengingatkan dirinya pada anaknya. Tao tidak ingin percaya namun bekas luka itu menjadi saksi bisu betapa sakitnya perasaan dan pikiran Tao yang harus kehilangan anaknya. Tao tidak perduli pada efek yang terjadi pada bekas operasi itu, ia tidak ingin tahu sakit di dadanya melebihi sakit yang ia rasakan saat luka itu terkena air. Tao tertawa mengingat saat-saat bersama Kris, bagaimana Kris perhatian dari sudut terkecil dalam dirinya. Saat dimana Tao benar-benar menunjukan dirinya yang manja dan seperti anak-anak terulang di otak Tao. Hingga kejadian yang ia lihat dan dengar membuatnya menangis.

" sekarang aku benar-benar tidak akan perduli.."

.

.

Kris kelimpungan mencari Tao kemanapun. Hingga larut baru pulang. Tidak ada orang di rumah mungilnya, hanya ada Kris. Saat melihat mobil Baekhyun terparkir di parkiran Kris lega, namun saat mendapatkan telphone dari Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk membawa Tao ke Konfrens nafas Kris benar-benar sesak. Saat dimana Tao mengatakan dirinya percaya kini terbesit di benak Kris.

.  
><em>' aku benar-benar bodoh! Aiss..'<em>

.

.  
>Satu minggu dunia hiburan bertanya-tanya dimana 'Huangzi', para fans sudah menunggunya untuk aksi <em>comeback<em> nya namun harus menelan kekecewaan saat produser acara mengatakan Tao tidak memberi kabar dan mengganti dengan artis lain. Benar-benar nyaris tanpa kabar, hingga Baekhyun tiba di sebuah acara para produser yang seharusnya menayangkan _comeback_ Tao berdatangan menunggu Baekhyun di _backstage_nya. Baekhyun menghela nafas pada managernya untuk beristirahat dan dia memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai manager Huangzi .

" apa yang terjadi pada Huangzi? Kami rugi besar!" serbu PD-Kim

" acara ku menjadi turun gara-gara diduga tidak professional!"

PD-shin meletakkan surat tuntutan di atas meja yang langsung dibaca oleh Baekhyun, mata Baekhyun membulat saat membaca deretan angka yang ada dalam surat. Belum lengkap dengan tuntutan materi Tao juga harus bekerja hingga tidak ada henti untuk mengganti acara yang tertunda.

" mwoya? Apa kau gila? I-i-ni.."

" _agency _mu telah menyetujuinya dan kami akan melakukan banding jika itu tidak dituruti"

Kedua PD itu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang shock membolak-balik kertas yang ada ditangannya, setelah sadar dari kekagetannya Baekhyun langsung melangkah ke kantor ketua _agency_. Ketua _agency_ hanya tersenyum menyuruh Baekhyun masuk. Baekhyun mengulurkan surat yang ia bawa.

" apa maksudnya ini? Anda gila menyuruh artismu berkerja tanpa lelah padahal dia membayar denda?"

" itu bukan salahku..sudahlah..kau cari Huangzi dan suruh dia muncul!"

Dengan tanpa perasaan manajer Kang mengusir Baekhyun. Di lorong Kris menghampirinya hal yang sangat tidak di inginkan Baekhyun, Kris terlihat sayu meminta beberapa waktu agar Baekhyun mau mendengarnya.

" Wu-ssi, aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang kau ingin bicarakan. Otakku sudah mau meledak karna Tao.."

" dimana Tao? Aku ingin menemuinya..tolong beritahu aku.."

" jikapun aku tahu aku tidak akan memeras kepalaku seperti ini! Sudah! Aku harus kerumah Chanyeol phonselku ada disana ck..AGHHHH! aku bisa gila mendadaaaakkk!"

Baekhyun meninggalkan Kris yang memandangnya nanar, Kris menghela nafas lagi. Saat ia ingin berbalik manager Kang ( CEO ) memanggil Kris. Dengan ramah Kris mengikuti ajakan untuk minum teh bersama di cafetaria, tersenyum senang melihat pewaris Hyundai berada dihadapannya.

" Wu-ssi apa kau mau bertemu Huangzi? Ah mianhe, dia sekarang sedang sangat sibuk _Of air_ jadi jarang muncul hehe..ah ya bagaimana dengan rencana kita memakai Huangzi untuk model iklan Hyundai?"

" ah sudah kupikirkan, semuanya ada di sekertarisku..menunggu _Sign_ dari kedua belah pihak.."

.

.

.

Semua anggota keluarga Tao berkumpul didepan pintu kamar Tao, namun tidak ada yang bisa membukanya bahkan saat di ancampun tidak terdengar. Teukie dan Bibi Park saling berpelukan menangis sedangkan Kangin dan Baekhyun berusaha mendobrak pintu, semua orang yang Kangin suruh untuk membuka pintu harus mengakui bahwa pintu yang ada pada kamar Tao bukan sembarang pintu. Mendobrakpun akan percuma kecuali menghancurkan rumah dengan cara melempar Bom, bahkan Baekhyun sudah rela mencoba untuk memanjat ketinggian 6 meter untuk mengetuk jendela dan sama saja tidak ada jawaban. Teukie meraih phonsel di saku Baekhyun dan memencet dial.

" yeoboseo? Chanyeol-aah..Tao..Tao tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya..apa yang terjadi?hikz..bantu eoma.."

" _jadi anak itu belum sembuh sejak kemarin? Ah baiklah akan ku coba untuk menghubunginya..tunggu 6 menit.."_

" ne! bujuk dia..hikz.."

Teukie memeluk Bibi Park erat,

.

.

Tao memiringkan kepalanya melihat layar _transparan_ yang ada di sampingnya, Chanyeol muncul dengan wajah khawatir.

" _waeyo Tao? "_

" bersenang-senang..dengar suara music dan tidak ada yang menggangguku.."

" _kau pucat! Kau belum makan, sudah seminggu! Bangun dan cepat buka pintu eoma menghawatirkanmu.."_

Tao hanya melirik singkat sambil bermain busa yang telah beberapa hari ini menemaninya, Chanyeol menatap miris pada keadaan Tao. Wajah pucat, mata memerah dan tubuh yang dipenuhi busa.

" _Tao-ah, aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi tapi hyung mohon dengarkan permintaan hyung..kau bisa memarahiku untuk pelampiasan, Kai sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Ia mampir ke jepang sambil berlutut di hadapanku hanya untuk memintaku kembali dan menemanimu. Aku tau kehilangan janin bukanlah hal yang sepele bagi seorang eoma, terlebih aku yakin ada hal yang menyebabkan kau kehilangan babymu..kau bukan orang yang ceroboh terlebih saat aku mendengar Kai yang mengatakan kau sangat bersemangat menunggunya. Gwacana jika tidak ingin mengatakannya, Tao-ah lukamu? Kau baru saja dioperasi hyung mohon jangan buat eoma, appa dan mama khawatir. Xiumin dan Luhan berkali-kali menelfonku hanya untuk menanyakan kau ada dimana, Kai menanyaiku kapan aku bisa kembali dan bagaimana keadaanmu, mereka melihatmu..mereka tau kau.. mereka percaya kau percaya pada mereka..apa karna Kris?"_

" hyung..apa aku benar-benar menjadi sebuah benda yang tidak berharga..?"

Kini ahirnya Tao terisak menekuk lututnya. Dapat Chanyeol lihat Tao bahkan berendam dengan baju yang ia pakai kemarin. Ingin Chanyeol berlari dan memeluk Tao membawanya kedalam ruang kering, beruntung air itu tidak merendam seluruh tubuh Tao hanya membasahi namun cukup membuat Tao bisa merasakan sakitnya bekas operasi. Chanyeolpun tau kalau air yang Tao gunakan adalah air hangat. Chanyeol tersenyum teduh seakan ingin mengusap air mata Tao dari balik layar, Chanyeol menghubungi Tao menggunakan teknologi bias cahaya yang sedang dikembangkan jadi meski Phonsel mati bisa tetap menghubungi kecuali tidak ada _simcard_.

" _kau bicara apa eoh? Apa kau tidak percaya aku! Eoma! Appa! Mama!? Kai? Apa kami pernah merusak kepercayaanmu? Apa kau tidak percaya kami?"_

" a-aku..aku tidak percaya pada diriku sendiri! Aku muak! Aku benci diriku sendiri!"

" _HUANG ZI TAO!"_

" Hyung..naega nuguya? Hikz..agh.."

Tao pingsan sesaat sesudah menekan kunci kamarnya,

" _Tao! Tao!"_

Melihat pintu terbuka, semua tersenyum lega, suara music bergenderung di telinga mereka seakan tidak menjadikan masalah. Kangin dan yang lainnya berlari mencari Tao di sudut kamar namun tidak menemukannya. Baekhyun mendekati sound dan mematikan membuat suasana sepi.

" _Tao! Ireonna!"_

Suara Chanyeol terdengar begitu menghawatirkan.

" Chanyeol? Kamar mandi?!"

Semua berlari menghampiri kamar mandi dan melihat seberkas cahaya memunculkan gambaran Chanyeol yang sedang menangis memanggil-manggil nama Tao. Baekhyun mengangguk saat ingin mematikan sambungan komunikasi Chanyeol. Waktu terasa sangat lambat setelah mengganti pakaian Tao dengan pakaian hangat mereka memanggil dokter Zhoumi. Zhoumi mengangguk saat memeriksa kening Tao dan tersenyum.

" Zitao demam, dan dehidrasi..suhu tubuhnya akan kembali dalam beberapa jam dan mungkin akan terjadi ganguan terhadap warna kulitnya yang akan menjadi putih pucat barang beberapa minggu..dan lukanya—untung saja tidak terinfeksi, aku yakin dokter yang menangani operasinya adalah Kevin "

" mwo? Operasi? "

" sepertinya Zitao habis melakukan operasi, melihat bekas jahitan yang masih baru dan dengan teknik jahit itu…aku yakin seorang dokter ahli di bidang farmasi yang telah mengoperasinya..ini sudah tidak apa-apa"

Namja cina itu tersenyum manis, membuat semua yang berada disana tersenyum senang meski tidak bisa memungkiri kebingungan dan kekhawatiran yang telah dibuat oleh namja itu.

.

.  
>Dua hari setelah Tao ditemukan pingsan Tao telah siap kembali ke panggung hiburan, Tao sudah membaca keseluruhan yang ada dalam surat itu tanpa protes. Tao selalu menepis keraguan Baekhyun yang memintanya mengajukan banding, bahkan Tao harus sering tertidur di mobil saat perjalanan. Baekhyun menolak saat Tao akan membawa mobilnya sendiri, dan bersikeras agar bisa tinggal bersama Tao dirumah Tao dan Kris.<p>

.

.

Baekhyun menghempas tubuhnya di Sofa setelah membaringkan Tao dikamarnya.

" ini di luar batas kemampuanku..agh..Wu-ssi tolong buatkan aku kopi, agh! Jam berapa ini? Jam 3 pagi? Agh.."

Kris menggeser laptopnya dan menaruh secangkir kopi, dengan cepat Baekhyun meminumnya.

" bisakah kalian istirahat? Sudah hampir dua bulan kalian kerja rodi.."

" aku ingin, tapi kontrak sialan itu! Aiss jangan ganggu aku, aku akan tidur sebentar..jika kau belum ingin tidur sampai jam 4 bangunkan aku.."

Baekhyun memposisikan tubuhnya untuk tidur, sedangkan Kris hanya terdiam sambil memandangi laptopnya.

.

._  
>' satu bulan lebih..Tao bisakah kau tidak mengacuhkanku?'<em>

.

.  
>Tao mengerjap melihat jam didingnya masih ada 15 menit untuk bersiap-siap, perlahan tubuh tinggi Tao berjalan lemah kearah kamar mandi, tidak lama Tao keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian lengkap. Kris menoleh dan mendapati Tao tengah berjalan kearah pintu.<p>

" Tao! Baekhyun-ssi.."

" biarkan!"

Tao melangkah keluar meninggalkan Kris yang berada di dekat Baekhyun. Beberapa saat Tao harus merasakan sigapnya Kris menangkap lengan nya. Kedua mata itu beradu, Kris terbelalak melihat mata coklat Tao tidak lagi bersinar, mata itu terlihat redup semakin redup oleh kantung mata dan kelopak mata. Tao mengibaskan tangan Kris dengan kasar.

" kita perlu bicara! Tao.."

"Huangzi.."

" hentikan mengacuhkanku! Aku akan jelaskan semuanya..aku.."

Tao menyeringai, membuka pintu rumahnya.

" memang aku peduli?"

" Tao! Aku mohon dengarkan penjelasanku! Aku benar-benar.."

" berhenti memanggilku T-A-O –A-T-A-U-Z-I-T-A-O! aku tidak peduli..kau anggap aku apa aku sama sekali tidak perduli, hanya mainan..seni acting..heh..kau bodoh Wu Kris.."

Mata Kris menyingsing 'PLAK' tiba-tiba Tao merasakan pipinya panas, seberkas darah mengalir disudut bibirnya.

" kau egois! Aku hanya memintamu untuk percaya..cih, apa karna harta keluargamu kau menjadi sombong dan egois? Bersikap seolah kau orang yang berkuasa, dan semua harus kau yang menguasainya? Kau salah Huang Zi Tao..terlalu percaya diri dan merasa terbaik? Heh- lucu..menggelikan..kalau kau ingin tau tanpa keluargamu di belakangmu kau tak ubahnya seperti sampah..tidak berguna dan tidak berharga..tidak bisakah kau memberikanku waktu?"

" bahkan aku tidak percaya diriku sendiri.."

" Zitao!"

Dua buah tamparan mendarat dikedua pipi cubby Tao, kini mata Tao menatap Kris nanar.

" jika kau mau bunuh saja aku.."

Tao langsung melesat membiarkan Kris mematung.

.

._  
>' mata itu?..apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku-aku menyakitinya? Bahkan mengatakan hal..'<em>

.

.  
>Sebuah tepuk tangan membuyarkan lamunan Kris, Baekhyun tersenyum mengejek sambil melangkah mendekati Kris.<p>

" aku tidak percaya kata-katamu barusan, jadi kau yang membuat Tao menjadi seperti ini!?"

Sebuah hantaman mengenai perut Kris, Baekhyun meraih pundak Kris dan memukul perut Kris lagi, Baekhyun bahkan tidak mempermasalahkan tinggi badannya yang sama sekali jauh dari namja yang tengah ia pukuli yang ia tahu ia kesal. Kris hanya bisa mengerang tidak melawan.

"..membuat Tao berhari-hari mengurung diri di kamar mandi! Membuat semua beban Tao sendiri yang menanggung dan sekarang kau membuatnya benar-benar AAAgHHH! Aku tidak menyangka Huang ajussi rela menikahkan anaknya dengan namja sepertimu!"

Setelah beberapa pukulan Baekhyun pergi. Tao menyetir dengan ugal-ugalan bahkan beberapa kali nyaris tabrakan dengan pengendara lain yang ia temui. Otak kecilnya bekerja extra keras menyuruhnya berfikir tenang seperti biasa namun perasaannya tidak bereaksi, hatinya sakit dan terluka. Merasa tidak berharga didepan seseorang yang mulai ia cintai. Merasa tidak berguna saat Tuhan memberikannya anugerah yang bahkan belum tentu namja lain punya. Tao tersenyum dalam tangisnya sambil melesat dijalanan seoul.

.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar lega mendapati Tao sedang take vocal bersama beberapa teman duetnya, bahkan Tao masih bisa memepertahankan expresinya yang tersenyum. Namun bukanlah sesuatu yang membuat Baekhyun mampu tersenyum atau tertawa, ia melihat betapa Tao menahan sesuatu didalam matanya, rasa emosi, marah, tangis dan rasa sakit. sebelum ini Baekhyun atau orang yang tau bagaimana Tao masih melihat bagaimana cahaya polos dan damai dalam mata coklat yang bahkan akan menyurut saat Tao tertawa dan menahan blushing sekarang jangankan ada celah untuk cahaya polos dan damai untuk air matapun sepertinya tidak memiliki jalan, Tao menahannya.

Ditempat lain, Xiumin tersentak saat melihat streaming bersama chingunya dikantor, beberapa chingunya tertawa saat melihat aksi cool Tao bersama beberapa boyband yang berusaha aktif menggoda Tao. Biasanya Xiumin harus beberapa kali mendapat _deathglare_ dari teman sekantornya karna menahan tawa atau sekedar cekikikan tidak jelas saat melihat Tao. Air mata Xiumin membasahi pipi mungilnya, hingga Xiumin perlahan mundur dan berlutut tidak bisa menahan perasaan iba.

" Minseok-ssi, gwacana? Kau sakit?"

Xiumin hanya bisa menggeleng sambil memegangi dadanya, terlalu sakit malah.

" benar kau tidak apa? Apa kami mengganggumu? Palli duduk, biasanya kau akan tertawa sendiri melihat ini..ah lihat Huangzi -ssi sedang menyanyi spontan,palli..aku keras kan volumenya.."

Meski perlahan Xiumin masih bisa mendengar Tao menyanyi lagu bahagia, namun justru membuat beberapa orang yang Xiumin tau pasti akan menangis melihatnya. Kris tiba saat Luhan sedang berjalan mendekati Xiumin yang berama beberapa rekan kerjanya, semuanya mengangguk pada Kris dan segera mengecilkan volume dan kembali kebangku masing-masing. Luhan merengkuh kepala Xiumin halus mengecup beberapa kali mencoba membuat yeoja imutnya tenang.

" gwacana?"

Tidak seperti biasanya, semua yang ada di sana tercengang melihat Xiumin menampik tangan Kris. Biasanya Xiumin akan langsung memeluk atau merajuk pada Kris saat ia kesulitan. Xiumin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Luhan membuat kemeja Luhan basah karna airmatanya. Kibum yang sengaja datang kaget langsung dihadiahi pemandangan tidak biasa didepan matanya.

" Xiumin gwacana? Kau sakit?"

" apa yang kau lakukan padanya eoh? Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika semua yang terjadi padanya itu gara-gara kau! Hikz.."

Sedikit Kris tidak mengerti dengan apa yang yeoja baozi itu katakan namun saat Xiumin menunjuk seseorang yang ada di layar, Kris sadar siapa yang Xiumin maksudkan.

" dia? Apa yang aku lakukan? Bukankah dia memang senang sekali acting? Ah, apa dia mengadu padamu karna aku menamparnya? Dia pantas mendapatkannya..apa yang kau tangisi bahkan di saat aku sedih karna ia tidak percaya padaku dia tertawa di depan banyak ora—"

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi Kris, membuat semua yang ada dilingkungan kerja itu tercengang. Seorang Xiumin yang notabene chingu terbaik Kris dan seseorang bawahan berani menampar Kris. Xiumin berdiri tidak memperdulikan tatapan dari Kibum atau Kris, tangannya sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya dan menulis sesuatu di selembar kertas putih sambil menahan air matanya. Setelah selesai ia melangkah kearah Kris dan menatap Kris dengan pandangan kemarahan yang tertahan.

" aku tidak mau peduli saat kau menyakiti ku, atau saat kau bermain-main dengan 'chingumu' yang lain, tapi aku tidak akan mentolelir saat kau menyakiti seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupku! Aku keluar! Lu-ge! antar aku pulang.."

Kris menahan lengan Xiumin, yeoja mungil itu tertahan.

" sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu eoh? Bahkan jika kau hanya terobsesi sebagai seorang Fans tidak seperti ini, tidak ada yang terjadi padanya..kau lihat bahkan dia tertawa! Jadi jangan menganggapku seperti orang jahat! "

Kris menekan sambungan TV ke LCD dipojok ruangan, sehingga para karyawan dapat melihat aksi Tao di layar proyektor. Kris menunjuk Tao yang tertawa lepas melihat kekonyolan orang lain, Xiumin kembali menangis. Dia tau, Tao sangat menderita karna itu. Di belakang topeng itu Tao menangis bahkan terluka terlalu dalam, Xiumin tau apa yang tengah Tao rasakan-Kai memberitahu semuanya yang Kai ketahui. Kris kaget mendapatkan reaksi Xiumin yang semakin terisak, Kibum masih berdiri ditempatnya tidak memberikan reaksinya. Biasanya kibum akan marah-marah jika seseorang membawa urusan selain masalah kerjaan kedalam kantornya namun untuk kali ini Kibum memilih diam.

"…aku seorang fans? Ya aku akui dengan lantang jika aku 'FANS NO 1 HUANG ZI' kau puas? Selama ini aku menganggapmu sahabat, merasa aku tau kau adalah orang yang patut ku lindungi dan aku banggakan..akupun mengidolakan sosok sahabat sepertimu..namun kini aku tau aku salah, aku tidak tau kau! Bahkan aku yang bertahun-tahun bersamamu kau masih tidak tau bagaimana aku? apa lagi kau tau seorang 'Huangzi' yang baru kau kenal 1,5th ..mustahil! kau memerlukan waktu lama untuk memahami seseorang ternyata..heh! apa kau tidak tau mana sisi Huangzi? Apa karna cemburu? Kau gila Wu Yi Fan!"

" berhenti memojokanku! aku yang bermasalah dengan nya kenapa semua orang menganggapku orang yang paling jahat! Apa bagusnya seorang Huangzi atau Zitao eoh? Terkenal juga karna harta kedua orang tuanya tanpa mereka dia tidak apa-apanya!tidak berharga! Berpura-pura tersakiti didepan kalian eoh lalu tertawa dengan lantang seperti ini? Kenapa menyalahkanku! Cemburu? Hah! Mana mungkin aku cemburu? Siapa dia berani membuatku cemburu? Dia hanya berakting sedih saat bersama kalian!"

Kris menyentak tubuh mungil Xiumin.

" dengar! AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK CEMBURU PADA HUANGZI! kau semakin membingungkan..sebenarnya apa yang terjadi eoh?"

Luhan memberikan hadiah terbaiknya keperut Kris membuat Kris harus menelan erangan kesakitannya, baru beberapa jam ia mengompres perutnya karna Baekhyun kini Kris harus menahan sakitnya karna Luhan.

" jangan membentak istriku! Seorang Huangzi tidak perlu menunjukan wajah memelas untuk kami tau apa yang ada dalam dirinya, cukup berdiri di depan kamipun kami tau dia sedang terluka..bahkan kau tidak tau siapa Huangzi? Aku yakin kau masih tidak menyadari apa kesalahanmu hingga membuatnya seperti ini..kau pikir karir Huangzi berawal dari latar belakang keluarganya, hanya karna dia Zitao? Jika kau berpikir seperti itu kau adalah orang yang gila harta. Memanfaatkan harta keluarganya adalah hal terahir yang akan Huangzi lakukan itupun bukan untuk dirinya, kau terlalu menyederhanakan seseorang yang begitu berharga untuk chingumu. Kau perlu tau, istriku akan melakukan apapun tanpa berpikir untuk Huangzi bahkan jika harus meninggalkan ku ataupun mati ditangan Huangzi dia akan dengan senang hati melakukannya…kau pikir Fans? Dan kau WU KRIS.. Huangzi bukan dirimu yang selalu bersembunyi dibelakang orang tuamu…perlu kau ingat, kelakuanmu saat sebelum perilisan album milik Huangzi membuatnya kehilangan sesuatu yang bahkan lebih berharga dari nyawanya sendiri "

Luhan mengangguk pada Kibum dan melangkah pergi. Semua karyawan berusaha keras untuk bekerja atau sekedar berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa saat melihat Kibum, diam atau dipecat itulah yang selalu Kibum katakan saat terjadi pertengkaran antar karyawan. Kali ini air mata Kibum benar-benar mengalir, bukan sekedar acting untuk mengelabuhi anak semata wayangnya namun tulus. Air mata kekecewaan melihat seberapa ia tidak mengenal anaknya sendiri. Kris kaget saat berbalik menemukan Kibum menatapnya dengan berkaca-kaca dan airmata yang membasahi pipi putihnya.

" mommy.."

" aku kecewa padamu..aku tidak tau apa kau benar-benar anakku atau bukan...kau keterlaluan, pergi dan selesaikan masalahmu dengan Huangzi! "

" mom.."

" kaba! Jangan sampai daddymu tau! Atau dia akan memakanmu hidup-hidup!dan kalian jika aku dengar kejadian disini tersebar keluar, tamat riwayat kalian!"

.

.

.

_**Gomawo bagi yang sudah bersedia mereview..See Ya next Chapter..gomawoo**_

_**Ps : ff ini full memakai sudut pandang autor, kalaupun ada pasti autor kasih pakai huruf italic, dan disini gender Xiumin? Masa' sih ga bisa nebak? Kekekeke..oke fine..**_

_**gomawo**_


	7. Chapter 7

"For Belive"

_Kepercayaan adalah hal yang paling utama didalam sebuah interaksi..  
>No second change, dapatkah berlaku sekarang?<em>

_KrisBL Tao_

"**MY PAIN"**

_.  
><em>**Thanks to : all reader**

**Mianhe untuk banyak typos yang terjadi huhuhu semata karna salah saya yang ngerasa bener hehehe "V". mungkin banyak yang kesel karna nama Tao banyak banget atau karna panggilannya malah jadi kacau hahaha. Aku kasih tau aja panggilan untuk tao saat dia jadi artis ( Huangzi ), di hadapan orang terdekat termasuk ortu, Chanyeol, Xiumin, Luhan, Baekhyun ( Taozie/ Tao/ Zitao ) sedangkan untuk Si abang naga alias KRIS ( Huangzi tapi seiring berjalannya waktu ikut orang2 terdekat )**

**/menepati janji pada readers yang meminta update cepet..ini sedikit banyak dan silahkan siapkan tempat untuk muntah kekekekeke..**

**.**

**.**

** Happy Read **

**Bow**

_.========================================================================================._

**Preview**

" mommy.."

" aku kecewa padamu..aku tidak tau apa kau benar-benar anakku atau bukan...kau keterlaluan, pergi dan selesaikan masalahmu dengan Huangzi! "

" mom.."

" kaba! Jangan sampai daddymu tau! Atau dia akan memakanmu hidup-hidup!dan kalian jika aku dengar kejadian disini tersebar keluar, tamat riwayat kalian!"

.

.

**Chapter 7**

.

.

Ancaman Kibum diangguki semua karyawannya yang bubar seketika, mereka tau bagaimana bos mereka berkerja jika ada salah dalam pekerjaan, Kibum akan tersenyum dan membenarkannya dengan halus. Namun akan beda jika ada salah kata atau sesuatu yang membuat karyawan lain merasa canggung dia tidak segan mengeluarkan surat pemecatan dan itulah yang membuat semua karyawan menyukai cara kerjanya. Kibum masih tinggal setelah beberapa lama Kris pergi, ia menatap pantulan layar LCD yang sedang menunjukkan bagaimana sebuah acara yang Tao bintangi. Kibum tidak bisa mengartikan mengapa ia bisa menangis melihat senyum yang Tao berikan kearah kamera, bahkan ia tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaan sakit yang menyergap didadanya-sakit! Sama sakitnya seperti saat ia kehilangan bayinya. Sama sakitnya seperti ia kehilangan bayi mungil yang baru saja ia lahirkan, bahkan ia belum sempat melihat wajah anaknya- wajah anak laki-laki yang seharusnya menjadi hyung dari seorang Wu Yi Fan. Wajah anak laki-laki yang dinyatakan hilang/ di culik saat ia berada di _incubator_, hyung yang selalu Siwon katakan akan bisa menjadi teman baik Kris jika ia masih hidup. Rasa sakit itu membuat Kibum berlari ke ruangan suaminya dan menubruk suaminya.

" hiks.."

" chagy? Wae?"

" hiks..bisakah kau temukan anak kita? Hiks..bisakah kau…?"

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya, dengan pelan ia mengusap punggung Kibum yang saat ini memeluknya yang sedang duduk di sofa. Siwon memberikan kecupan lembut di puncak kepala istrinya sebagai usaha untuk membuat Kibum tenang.

" apa Kris membuat masalah lagi? Tumben kau merindukannya hingga seperti ini..ada apa heum?"

Kibum menggeleng kuat-kuat.

" hiks..hiks..ku mohon cari Wu Xi Yan..hiks, hidup atau mati.."

Tidak ada yang bisa mengartikan expresi wajah Siwon saat mendengar nama putra pertamanya disebut, terlebih oleh Kibum.

" apa Kris membuat masalah lagi sehingga kau jadi seperti ini.."

" hiks..aku mau Xi Yan! Paling tidak dia bisa memarahi dongsaengnya…hiks.."

Siwon paham dengan perilaku Kibum, sudah hampir 28 tahun sejak kejadian Kibum kehilangan bayinya saat melahirkan di Qingdao cina. Semua orang berfikir Kris adalah anak tunggal mereka karna tidak ada yang tahu tentang kelahiran Xi Yan. Dan istrinya akan merengek dan menangis sendiri saat mengenang bagaimana ia kehilangan anak pertamanya. Sekarang, yang Siwon tau hati Kibum tengah sakit entah karna apa namun ia bisa melihat bahwa istrinya terlihat seperti saat kehilangan bayinya.

" kita akan menemukannya.."

.

.  
>Henry tersenyum menemui Tao keduanya berdiri di lobby Agency. Henry adalah sunbae Tao yang baru saja debut, keduanya akrab karna Henry adalah yeojachingu dokter keluarga Tao, Zhaomi. Keduanya mengobrol dengan santai sambil berjalan tiba-tiba Henry menghentikan langkahnya dan menarik Tao untuk menutupi tubuhya, Tao kaget dan menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak menempel pada yeoja yang memegang kerah bajunya.<p>

" Tao..menunduklah..tutupi aku, aku mau melepas kalungku..dan memberikan ini pada Zhaomi gege.."

Tao mengarahkan pandangannya pada kalung yang sedang Henry coba lepaskan.

" posisi polos.."

" biarkan saja! Aiss kalungku ini memang susah dilepaskan.."

Tao hanya menuruti kemauan sunbaenya yang selalu menempel padanya, Henry bukan orang baru dalam kehidupan Tao. Dia adalah noona Chanyeol, dia anak asli Bibi Park namun jarang tinggal bersama Bibi Park karna harus trainee dan sekarang memilih tinggal bersama Zhaomi. Bagi Tao, Henry adalah noona kesayangannya selain Xiumin karna merekalah yang selalu ada untuknya saat ia membutuhkan orang yang mengerti, mereka lebih peka di bandingkan Chanyeol atau—bolehkah Kris masuk dalam deretan?  
>Posisi keduanya terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang berciuman karna Henry menyuruh Tao menunduk untuk menunjukan apa yang akan ia berikan pada kekasihnya yang ia lihat ada diparkiran. Tidak mereka perhatikan jika saat itu ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan tajam. Ya mata Kris terbelalak melihat keduanya, asumsinya mengatakan bagaimana Tao sedang mencium seorang yeoja yang lebih pendek darinya dengan tembok yang menjadi sandaran sang yeoja. Mata Kris semakin memanas saat melihat tangan Henry berada di tengkuk Tao, membuat Tao semakin menunduk. Beberapa wartawanpun mengabadikan moment dimana terlihat Tao sedang berciuman panas sambil memunggungi dan menyamping dari kamera dengan artis se-<em>agency<em>nya. Kris langsung melangkah meninggalkan mereka dan pergi.

.

.  
>Paginya semua pemberitaan dipenuhi dengan gambar Tao dan Henry, Tao hanya tersenyum menanggapi artikel dikoran yang Baekhyun bawa saat Tao pemotretan untuk majalah. <strong>'CIUMAN PANAS SESAMA AGENCY'<strong>. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang merangkap menjadi manager penggantinya, Baekhyun benar-benar seperti kebakaran jenggot saat melihatnya, bahkan berniat memarahi Henry yang menambah masalah untuk Tao.

" apa dia menggodamu?"

" biarkan saja!"

" Tao-ah, Huangzi! masalahmu belum selesai dan ini..yeoja ini akan menambah masalahmu, aku benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang..berhentilah memaksakan diri, aku di sini jika ingin menangis..jika kau tidak kuat aku disini!"

Ya Tao bisa melihat bagaimana Baekhyun menangis, memang tidak sampai sesenggukan namun ia bisa melihat bagaimana air mata itu mengalir membasahi pipi cubby seorang Byun Baekhyun. Tao bukan tidak melihatnya, bukan Tao tidak percaya ketulusan baekhyun-bukan itu. Tao tau bagaimana namjachingu Chanyeol memperhatikannya seperti sedang memperhatikan bayi kecil yang rentan, Tao tau bagaimana Baekhyun harus membagi jadwal manggung miliknya dan jadwal manggung milik Baekhyun sendiri yang tidak jarang selalu mengorbankan jadwal Baekhyun. Tao tau bagaimana pipi cubby Baekhyun kini tak lagi se cubby saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya atau saat pertama kali ia menggantikan Chanyeol untuk dirinya-UNTUK TAO! Tao tidak ingin menambah beban Baekhyun, dia selalu memendam perasaannya dengan terus tersenyum yang bahkan senyum itu selalu dengan mudah Baekhyun tebak tidak pernah berasal dari hatinya. Senyum dengan mata hitam pekat tanpa warna. Tao harus memohon pada Chanyeol dan Kai tentang operasi yang pernah ia lakukan, Tao harus memohon pada dua saudaranya untuk tidak mengatakan apapun tentang bayinya. Ia tidak ingin kedua orang tuanya, Xiumin, Luhan atau Baekhyun bahkan semua orang yang amat ia sayangi mengetahui tentang keadaanya. Tao berusaha untuk kembali dan menganggap kejadian 3 jam saat sebelum peluncuran albumnya adalah mimpi, meski tak dapat ia pungkiri saat melihat bekas operasi di perutnya rasa sakit itu menyerangnya kembali. Rasa itu masih ada saat melihat bungkusan barang-barang yang ia beli untuk menyambut kehadiran bayinya masih tersimpan rapi di mobil Baekhyun, ia hanya mengatakan iseng membelinya tanpa niatan untuk menyentuh atau memindahkannya seperti yang ia rencanakan sebelum fakta itu menghampirinya. Rasa itu masih ada saat ia tidak sengaja membuka jadwal di note phonselnya—ia menulis tanggal-tanggal dimana harus pergi kedokter, kapan ia pergi chek-up untuk melihat bagaimana perkembangan bayinya, kapan ia mempersiapkan mainan, kapan ia melahirkan—semua masih tertulis dengan rapi disana. Tao tidak ingin membayangkan jika semuanya tau apa yang telah terjadi padanya, ia sangat beruntung karna saat itu tidak ada yang menyadari siapa dirinya. Tao sangat beruntung karna Kai menutupi identitas dirinya, dengan mengatakan Tao adalah fans Huangzi dari Swiss dan keberuntungan membuatnya mirip Huangzi. Semua orang percaya, bahkan tidak ada wartawan atau artikel tentang dirinya di Koran atau majalah. Yang ada hanya wajah dengan senyum simpul yang Xiumin dan orang terdekatnya tau jika itu semua palsu, semua yang terlihat di TV/Koran/Majalah atau media online tentang senyum di foto atau video saat peluncuran album itu semua palsu.

" berhenti memaki Henry atau kau akan mendengar si jerapah jelek itu memarahimu karna kau membuat noona nya menangis..atau parah-parah kau tidak akan mendapat ijin menikah dengan jerapah jelek itu"

" mwo?"

" Henry, adalah noona jerapah jelek -namjachingumu! Ah, wartawan memang menyebalkan untung saja Zhaomi hyung tau siapa aku dan Henry noona, jadi hubungan mereka baik-baik saja..aku akan pulang siapkan baju.."

Baekhyun masih mematung, sedetik kemudian tersenyum menggeleng.

" aku tidak tau apa-apa tentang Chanyeol.."

" Chanyeol hyung hanya ingin hyung menganggapnya sebagai Chanyeol namjachingumu yang tulus padamu..bukan karna apapun..dan sepertinya akan lebih baik seperti itu.."

" ah ya, aku juga tidak peduli bagaimana latar belakangnya, karna aku tau- aku mencintai Chanyeol.."

Tao tersenyum simpul, Tao merasa iri melihat Baekhyun mengatakan tidak peduli pada apapun tentang latar belakang Chanyeol, Tao pun ingin seseorang mengatakan itu padanya. Ingatannya tentang kata-kata yang Kris ucapkan membuat hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit, sungguh ia bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun yang ia rasakan saat bertemu dengan Kris. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Tao dengan seragam SMA yang ia pinjam dari beberapa _staylist_, Tao terlihat masih pantas mengenakannya rambut Tao yang sedikit memanjang di ikat ke belakang dengan menyisakan rambut depan yang menampakkan sisi manisnya. Make-up Tao pun sudah tidak tersisa dan Tao terlihat sangat polos dengan penampilannya. Baekhyun menambahi penampilan Tao dengan kacamata bening berbingkai sedikit lebar namun tetap model dan sebuah syall, Baekhyun juga tidak melupakan tas punggung anak SMA. Tao tidak protes dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan padanya, bisa keluar adalah yang ia inginkan. Baekhyun mengecup kening Tao sebelum Tao pergi, menyalurkan perasaan sayangnya. Henry yang melihat Tao keluar tanpa halangan bahkan terkesan berani dengan berjalan santai diantara beberapa kerumunan wartawan dan para fans yang menunggunya tersenyum, dia tau Tao. Sejak kecil Henry selalu bersama menjaga Tao dan Chanyeol, meski setelah ia masuk trainee untuk mewujudkan impiannya sebagai entertain ia tidak banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan kedua namdongsaeng kesayangannya ditambah lagi ia lebih sering tinggal dengan namjachingunya yang bekerja sebagai dokter pribadi keluarga Huang, baginya tidak sulit membedakan Tao di antara kerumunan. Memang Tao atau Chanyeol tidak menceritakan apapun padanya tapi bukan salah dari seorang Henry yang menjadi yeojachingu seorang Zhoumi, dokter keluarganya yang bahkan akan menceritakan sesuatu yang terjadi tentang keluarganya tanpa di minta. Dan reaksi Henry saat Zhoumi mengatakan Tao habis melakukan operasi pengangkatan janin akibat kecelakaan tidak ada bedanya dengan Kai. Bahkan ia menangis langsung memesan tiket ke jepang untuk menemui dongsaengnya, ia menangis dan memohon pada Chanyeol meski pada ahirnya ia harus kembali tanpa Chanyeol dan harus bersikap bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa. Henry tau, Chanyeol adalah orang yang paling ingin berada di dekat Tao untuk saat-saat seperti ini, tanpa seseorang mintapun pasti Chanyeol akan berusaha. Dan yeoja cantik itu tau, bukan keinginan Chanyeol untuk tetap di jepang, bukan keinginan dirinya atau keluarga Huang karna ia tau –Teukie pun, setelah Tao siuman langsung berangkat kejepang untuk membawa Chanyeol kembali meski Teukie tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Tao. Henry tau, Tao—bayi panda manisnyalah yang melarang Chanyeol dan pasti bukan hanya dengan ancaman biasa seperti yang selalu ia dengar saat Chanyeol menggoda Tao. Ia yakin pasti ada alasan yang mengurung Chanyeol di jepang.

.

.

.  
>Xiumin berjalan-jalan sendiri ditaman kota,dia melihat berbagai poster iklan yang Tao bintangi.<p>

.

'_bahkan dalam bentuk kertas pun aku bisa melihatmu ingin menjerit_..'

.

" sendirian?"

Mendengar suara manis duduk disampingnya, Xiumin menoleh dan sibuk mengira-ngira siapa namja perpakaian SMA yang tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya. Mata Xiumin mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memastikan bahwa itu Tao, ia memang bisa mengenali Tao dengan mudah namun ia perlu memastikan jika ia tidak salah orang karna ia merindukan sosok panda kecilnya. Ahirnya Xiumin mengangguk dan menatap Tao yang tengah memandang kearah kolam air di depan mereka duduk.

" bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau bisa melepas topengmu di hadapanku.."

" heh, ya aku tidak bisa membohongimu. Aku hancur dan ingin mati, tapi apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkan diriku mati dengan cara seperti ini? Sudahlah aku sudah terbiasa..noona"

" apa terlalu sakit? aku yakin, kau memiliki perasaan lebih pada Kris…"

Tao menengadah, kini ia terlihat sedang menahan air mata yang selalu muncul saat mengingat perasaan tidka tentu yang ia rasakan terhadap Kris.

" aku terlalu menganggap ini serius, dia tidak memerdulikan siapa aku dan dari mana aku berasal tapi aku tau itu tidak mungkin..apa aku salah? Bahkan aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi sekarang.."

Xiumin merengkuh Tao kepelukannya,

" kau terlalu kuat Tao, jangan menahan lagi. Ini semua bukan salahmu atau keluargamu, meskipun aku tidak tau apa yang Kris katakan padamu tapi aku tau saat kalian bersama kalian melakukan dengan tulus.."

" itu hanya topengku.."

Xiumin terkekeh, membiarkan Tao membaringkan tubuhnya dan meletakan kepalanya di pangkuannya. Ia mengusap perlahan surai indah yang menutupi kening Tao. Tao memejamkan matanya membiarkan matahari menerobos lewat sela dedaunan yang melindungi mereka. Luhan yang kembali dari membeli ice cream untuk Xiumin menghentikan langkah kakinya dan hanya berdiri dibelakang mereka saat melihat ada orang lain yang duduk dengan Xiumin, ia bisa melihat dari kaki panjang Tao yang melebihi panjang bangku taman.

" aku tahu itu bukan topeng, itu kau sebenarnya..Tao sebagai Zitao bukan Tao sebagai Huangzi, Tao yang tertawa lepas dengan mata berbinar dan tulus seperti saat kita SD itulah yang aku lihat. Meski setelah SD kita berpisah, aku masih ingat dengan jelas wajah hangatmu yang mengulurkan tangan saat aku terjatuh, mengusap luka dan air mataku dengan wajah polos dan senyum tulus. Kau yang menarikku dari keterpurukan saat kedua orang tuaku bangkrut dan meninggalkanku seorang diri bersama halmoni, bahkan kau merelakan memberikan uang jajanmu untuk membantu melunasi uang para renternir. Kau juga membantuku bekerja sepulang sekolah, menyeret Chanyeol hanya untuk menyambung kehidupanku. Saat itu kau masih SD bayangkan seorang anak kelas 2 sekolah dasar membantuku yang berada 4 tingkat di atasmu tanpa ragu, bahkan kau harus bersembunyi saat para pengawalmu mencarimu dan Yeollie setelah seharian menemaniku bekerja..Tao-ah sejak saat itu aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri akan mengikuti langkahmu, meski kau berada diatas aku yakin aku akan bisa berada bersamamu.."

" terlalu mendramatisir.."

" ya, aku tau..tapi kau harus percaya padaku! Aku tulus.."

Tao tersenyum.

" arra-arra..baby mu pun mengatakan hal yang sama..hehe beruntungnya Luhan hyung.."

" eh kau tau? Dari mana kau tau aku punya baby dalam perutku? Padahal aku belum mengatakannya pada siapapun.."

Xiumin meraba perutnya yang bahkan seperti tampak datar, Luhan masih mematung. Tao diam, ingatan tentang bayinya sekilas muncul kembali.

" ada dua detak jantung yang berbeda. Noona bisakah aku terlahir kembali? aku ingin terlahir kembali..setidaknya aku tidak mau hidupku seperti ini, apa lagi jatuh cinta pada sesama namja, hal tabu-dan perasaan dimana kepercayaan itu dihempas begitu saja itu sangat menyakitkan.."

" sudahlah, semua orang memiliki masalah tidak ubahnya aku. Aku tidak berani mengatakan tentang kehamilanku pada Luhan,aku takut dia tidak menginginkannya dan aku takut jika keluarganya akan menganggapku yeoja murahan yang dengan gampangnya menyerahkan diri pada Luhan tanpa ikatan terlebih dahulu..kita semua punya masalah yang berbeda dan masalah menunggu untuk diselesaikan bukan dihindari..ah kajja kita ke _lotte world_! Sebagai hadiah kehamilanku! Kali ini aku akan menganggapmu sebagai Dongsaengku! Kajja pergi.."

" akan aku katakan pada Lu-ge , kau memanfaatkan keadaanku sekarang.."

Xiumin hanya tersenyum menggandeng Tao.  
>Luhan tidak bisa menahan kekagetannya, saat mendengar Xiumin memiliki bayi buah cinta mereka. Luhan meruntuki kebodohannya yang tidak peka terhadap perubahan orang yang ia cintai. Luhan hanya tersenyum saat menerima pesan singkat dari Xiumin yang mengatakan sedang kencan dengan dongsaengnya dan pergi menyelesaikan urusannya. Luhan tidak mau melakukan kesalahan seperti yang Kris lakukan, meski ia tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan Kris yang tidak tau apapun tentang keadaan Tao. Dan kenyataan bahwa Tao keguguran juga menjadi rahasia miliknya, ya ia tau saat Tao harus melakukan operasi karna saat itu ia sedang berada di rumah sakit yang sama. Saat itu Luhan sedang menjenguk kerabatnya yang baru saja terjatuh dari tangga dan harus menerima perawatan, Luhan yang sedang bercanda dengan kerabatnya mendengar selentingan dari dua orang perawat yang sedang memeriksa.<p>

" _..namja itu keguguran~ kasihan sekali.."_

" _benarkah? Tadi aku lihat dia baru saja masuk ruang operasi—padahal itu sangat langka.."_

Luhan ingat bagaimana dua perawat itu menceritakan kronologi kejadian yang mereka tau.

" _..namja itu dari Swiss, dan kalau tidak salah nama suaminya—eum..min? In? AH! Jongin..iya..itu dia.."_

Luhan mengira jika yang mereka sedang katakan bukan namja, melainkan Kyungsoo—istri Jongin. Dengan arahan dari perawat itu membawa langkahnya menuju sebuah ruangan, ia mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana Kevin menjelaskan keadaan Tao pada seorang namja berkulit tan yang ia kenal sebagai Kai sepupu Tao yang menjadi dancer terkenal di luar negeri. Luhan tidak ingin hal yang sama terjadi pada Xiumin dan bayinya, ia tidak ingin.

.

.

.  
>Malam telah menunjukan kelamnya, setelah puas jalan-jalan Tao kembali kerumah mungil tempat ia dan Kris tinggal Tao membaringkan dirinya tersenyum mencoba melupakan semua yang terjadi padanya. Meskipun ia tidak ingin kembali kerumah ini, ia selalu pulang kerumah yang ia dapati sebagai rumahnya dan Kris. Kris pun tidak pernah kembali kerumah itu sebelum Tao tertidur,setelah mengatakan hal buruk dan menamparnya tempo hari. 'BRAKK' suara kasar pintu kamar Tao terbuka membuat Tao terlonjak, di ambang pintu Kris sedang menatapnya marah. Tao bisa merasakan bau <em>alcohol<em> menyeruak saat Kris perlahan mendekatinya.

" kau salah kamar tuan Wu!"

" istrikuuu..kau cantik.."

Tao bersiap berdiri menjauh saat Kris mulai merangkak naik keranjangnya. Namun Kris berhasil menarik lengan Tao dan membuat Tao jatuh di atas tubuh Kris, Kris menyeringai dan membalik keadaan membuat Tao berada di bawahnya. Tangan Kris berjalan menelusuri setiap inci pipi cubby.

" apa yang kau lakukan..menyingkir dariku!"

" sssttth..tidak ada gunanya melawan..kau milikku sekarang.."

" jangan harap!"

Sekuat tenaga Tao mendorong Kris menjauh, Kris hanya bisa terkekeh melihat Tao melawannya. Kris mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya hingga wajahnya berada tepat di depan wajah Tao, matanya menekuni setiap garis wajah Tao dari mata—hidung, pipi dan bibir kemerahan yang selalu membuat Kris rela menunggu Tao tertidur untuk sekedar melihat dan menciumnya. Sekali sentakan Kris menguasai bibir mungil Tao, tangan Tao yang sedari tadi bergerak-gerak mendorong Kris kini berada di atas kepala Tao dan terkunci oleh tangan Kris. Tao masih mencoba menahan bibirnya agar tidak membiarkan Kris menguasainya, melihat perlawanan yang Tao lakukan Kris mengigit bibir Tao hingga membuat Tao merasakan nyeri di sekitar bibirnya. Beberapa menit Kris mencoba mengakses mulut Tao hingga kehilangan udara dalam paru-parunya.

" Kau Istriku ! kenapa sulit sekali melayaniku! Aku suamimu!"

" cih aku tidak sudi.."

Ucapan dingin dari Tao mendapatkan hadiah sebuah tamparan, Tao segera menorong Kris dan berusaha lari namun hasilnya nihil yang Tao dapatkan adalah luka di kening akibat terbentur meja, Kris seakan tidak perduli dengan darah yang membuat jalannya sendiri dikening Tao dan tetap melanjutkan aksi brutalnya, kini ia bahkan merobek piama bergambar panda yang Tao pakai dan membuat dada bidang Tao terexpose dengan indahnya. Matanya telah dibutakan dengan kemarahan saat melihat perlawanan Tao, ia tidak melihat bagaimana darah membanjiri sudut kepala Tao. Kris semakin menjadi dengan menyeret Tao kearahnya dan menciumi Tao, Tao hanya bisa terdiam membiarkan Kris dengan buas menciumi tubuhnya bahkan kini tubuh Tao telah naked. Percuma untuknya melawan, ia hanya akan bertambah sakit baik fisik atau raganya.

" kau puas?"

" kita baru setengah jalan baby.."

" AGHHH!"

Erangan Tao membuat Kris semakin bernafsu, Tao hanya bisa menangis menahan rasa sakit di bagian tubuh bawahnya saat dengan kasar Kris menyatukan tubuh mereka.

.

.  
><em>' ..aku..naega wae? Aku tidak meminta ini semua..tidak puaskah dengan aku kehilangan bayiku? Bisakah kau ambil saja nyawaku—setidaknya agar aku tak menyakiti dan menyeret orang yang mencintaiku kedalam penderitaanku!—siapapun, bunuh aku—'<em>

.  
>Merasa tidak ada balasan atau penolakan Kris menoleh kearah tubuh yang berada dibawahnya tersenyum senang karna si pemilik tidak akan menolaknya. Terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya tidak peduli Tao telah pingsan. Tidak perduli tubuh manis putih Tao terselimuti dengan cairan cinta dan darah yang berasal dari pelipis dan punggung Tao yang tidak sengaja tergores pisau yang jatuh dilantai tempat pertama Kris menghujani tubuhnya.<br>Paginya Kris mengerjap beberapa kali terbangun dari tidurnya, matanya membulat saat menyadari tubuhnya naked. Mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi namun sama sekali tidak mengingatnya, Kris mengutuki kebodohannya saat sepenuhnya sadar dia berada di kamar Tao dengan beberapa helai piama yang tercacar tidak rapi, perlahan dia kekamar mandi dan memakai pakaiannya saat keluar dia mendapati seseorang yang kini terduduk diranjang yang sama dengan Kris tadi.

" a..apa aku..me-lakukannya..?a-"

" pergi dari kamar dan rumahku! Aku muak bertemu denganmu!"

" Tao..aku.."

" tenang aku akan melupakan kejadian menjijikan tadi malam..jadi sekarang kau KELUAR!"

Mendengar bentakan Tao, Kris hanya mengangguk.

" mianhe..aku tidak bermaksud.."

Tidak ada sahutan dari Tao. Kris tidak melihat bagaimana sprei putih bergambar panda itu menjadi merah dan langsung pergi setelah mengemas pakaiannya.  
>Lama Tao terdiam di atas ranjangnya,tidak ada expresi yang terbaca di wajahnya sebuah tatapan nanar. Kening Tao kembali mengeluarkan darah saat tidak sengaja Tao mengacak rambutnya, darah terus mengalir beriringan dengan air mata yang membuat jalan dipipi Tao. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan, bahkan untuk mengambil pisau yang berada tidak jauh di lantai dengan darah yang sudah kering ia tak sanggup. Tubuh dan hatinya terasa remuk.<p>

.

.

Baekhyun yang sengaja mampir menjemput Tao langsung masuk ke dapur.

"Huangzi Taooo-aaah palliwa bangun! Aku bawakan nasi kimchi buatan Park ajumma, tadi aku mampir sebentar kerumahmu mengambil topi kesayanganku..keke.."

Tidak mendapatkan respon dari Tao, Baekhyun manyun melangkah sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal kearah kamar Tao yang pintunya tidak tertutup rapat. Baekhyun menggebraknya untuk menunjukan ia sedang kesal dan untuk mengagetkan Tao yang ia pikir masih tertidur, namun matanya terbelalak. Niatnya mengagetkan Tao malah berahir dengan matanya yang terbelalak, sejenak Baekhyun menutup mulutnya agar tidak berteriak namun saat menemukan Tao duduk sambil menangis tanpa expresi Baekhyun segera berlari kearah Tao dan memeluknya.

" Tao apa yang terjadi? Ke-kenapa..darah..aigo..TAO!?"

Baekhyun terisak hebat sambil memeluk tubuh Tao, tidak ada gerakan berarti dari Tao hanya sebuah tangisan yang bahkan mungkin Tao sendiri tidak menyadari. Setelah lelah menangis Baekhyun segera membersihkan kamar Tao dan merapikan barang-barng yang berantakan, dengan perlahan Baekhyun membasuh tubuh polos Tao dengan air. Air mata Baekhyun tidak berhenti mengalir saat melihat tanda-tanda merah hampir di seluruh tubuh Tao, Tao bahkan tidak menolak saat Baekhyun mengenakan baju padanya. Tanda ciuman dan tamparan dan bekas pisau menyatu di tubuh rentan Tao, hingga terkadang menimbulkan luka yang lebih dalam. Baekhyun memberi obat dan perban dikening Tao karna lukanya tidak kunjung mengering, tangan Baekhyun dengan terampil menempel kan sedikit obat untuk mengeringkan luka disudut bibir Tao yang pecah dan sedikit bengkak.

" hikz..tidur ne? hyung akan masakan bubur.."

Air mata terus mengalir menemani Baekhyun yang membaringkan tubuh Tao, ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Dan memberikan kehangatan untuk Tao, ia usap perlahan surai emas milik bayi panda manisnya, ia tidak sanggup melihat wajah Tao.

" Tao-aaah, Zitaooo—aku dan Minni oppa da-"

Xiumin dan Luhan terpaku melihat Baekhyun menoleh sambil memberi isyarat agar mereka diam, sentuhan halus dari Baekhyun membuat perlahan mata Tao terpejam. Memastikan Tao tertidur setelah mendengar nada nafas teratur dari dadanya, Baekhyun mencium kening Tao dan segera berlari keluar. Didapur Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya membuat Xiumin dan Luhan bingung.

" Baekhyun ada apa?"

" apa salah Tao ku? Apa salah Huangzi? sehingga dia melakukan hal seperti ini! Aku tau dia suaminya, tapi ini keterlaluan!hikz.."

" Baek.."

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil menangkupkan wajahnya kelutut, Baekhyun bukan namja yang gampang menangis didepan orang lain meskipun status hubungannya dengan Chanyeol adalah _uke_. Namun, saat ini ia ingin meluapkan semua perasaan dan tangisnya. Perlu waktu yang lama untuk Baekhyun tenang dan menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi pada Xiumin dan Luhan, bahkan Baekhyun masih berada dalam kondisi tidak terkendali. Xiumin menangis di pelukan Luhan. Keduanya tidak habis pikir dengan Kris yang berbeda dari yang mereka kenal. Luhan mencoba menjadi penenang di antara dua orang yang kini menangis tidak henti, perlahan Luhan mencoba memasakan makanan untuk Tao. Phonsel Baekhyun bergetar berkali-kali membuat dengan malas Baekhyun mau tidak mau menenangkan dirinya dan mengangkatnya.

" _Yeoboseo? YA Baekhyun mana __Huangzi__!? Hari ini dia harus sign kontrak untuk model Hyundai! Aku tidak akan melepas kerja sama ini cepat suruh __Huangz_i_ datang keagency Tuan Wu Siwon sudah menunggu!"_

" JANGAN GANGGU HUANGZI!"

Baekhyun membanting phonselnya kesembarang arah, ia kesal dengan ketua _agency _Tao.

" jangan berteriak dirumahku.."

Ucapan Tao membuat kaget, Luhan , Xiumin dan Baekhyun memandangnya tidak percaya.

" kau..gwacanayo?"

" jangan katakan semua yang terjadi hari ini pada siapapun..termasuk keluargaku, mana sarapanku.."

Setelah Tao duduk, Xiumin memeluknya meraih kepala namja itu kedalam pelukannya. Tao hanya mengangguk-angguk, Baekhyun harus menggigiti bibirnya untuk menghentikan laju air matanya. ia harus berlari kekamar mandi untuk menghilangkan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir membasahi pipinya saat melihat keadaan Tao, mata Tao—Luka lebam itu..bekas luka di punggung..Baekhyun mengingatnya! Bahkan langkah Tao pincang dan tidak stabil, yang membuat Baekhyun ingin meraung adalah senyum palsu yang Tao berikan.

.

.  
>Siwon tersenyum membuka-buka album di mana terdapat banyak foto Tao, bersama ketua angency Kang On Hoo atau sering di panggil dengan Mr Kang yang menceritakan siapa Tao.<p>

" sepertinya jadwal Huangzi -ssi sangat padat, mianhe membuat lama menunggu "

" gwacana, aku tahu anak itu.."

Hampir setengah jam Siwon menunggu ahirnya Tao dan Baekhyun datang, keduanya membungkuk. Siwon menggeleng khawatir melihat perban yang melingkar dikepala Tao dan sedikit luka dibibir, Siwon menoleh kearah Tao dan Baekhyun yang sepertinya menahan nafas. Tidak perlu memikirkan dua kali apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun siapapun tau apa yang habis Baekhyun lakukan (menangis).

" apa yang terjadi padamu Huangzi.."

" aniya, hanya luka kecil.."

Jawaban dingin Tao membuat Siwon tersentak, tidak ada senyuman yang biasa ia lihat diTV. Siwon selalu mendengar cerita dari Kibum tentang senyum manis Tao jauh sebelum Tao menjadi menantunya dan saat ini tidak lagi—Mr Kang yang menyadari suasana tegang mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan membahas rencana Tao menjadi model utama untuk Hyundai. Tao sama sekali tidak memperdulikan ocehan Mr Kang dan menatap Siwon yang kini menatapnya cemas. Dengan sekali sertakan Tao meraih kertas yang sedang Mr Kang baca dan menandatanganinya.

" aku butuh dua bulan untuk menyelesaikan ini, atur jadwal sendiri.."

" dalam kontrak ini hampir 1 tahun, Huangzi -ssi"

Suara penuh penekanan dari Mr Kang tidak diperdulikan Tao.

" 2 bulan atau tidak sama sekali.."

Tao langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan, Baekhyun tidak mengikuti karna Mr Kang menyuruhnya tinggal. Siwon hanya terdiam barang beberapa saat tidak memperdulikan ocehan Mr Kang tentang kesediaan Tao.

" baiklah aku akan menyetujuinya..2 bulan proses.."

" heh, ayah dan anak sama saja… Mr Kang, saya permisi dulu.."

.

.

.

Kibum melangkah menemui Teukie yang duduk sendirian di ujung restoran miliknya, dapat ia lihat ada sebuah kekhawatiran di wajah yeoja yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya.

" ahir-ahir ini eoni sedang tidak semangat? Apa perusahaan sedang terjadi sesuatu?"

Teukie hanya menggeleng, mencoba menikmati coklat strowbery yang kibum sodorkan. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya membentuk lekukan tipis dua garis di sudut bibir. Hanya helaan nafas yang Kibum dengar dari nya.

" coklat kesukaan anakku..ah, aku sangat ingin memeluknya saat ini. Memberikan sebuah kehangatan, membantunya. Aku ingin tahu apa masalah anakku, saat _louncing album_ barunya anakku mulai berubah..aku melihat dia menangis di balik senyumnya. Anakku tidak mungkin seperti itu, sejak kecil dia akan mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan padaku, tapi kali ini? Jangankan mengatakan apa yang terjadi padanya menangispun ia tidak melakukannya..Bumie-ah apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bahkan dia tersenyum padaku seperti ia tersenyum didepan kamera hikz..aku eomannya, aku ingin lebih tau dia dari pada siapapun..anak itu tidak akan terpengaruh oleh gossip yang terjadi padanya ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuat anakku seperti itu!"

" eon, tenanglah.."

" bagaimana aku tenang? Aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran anakku!eoma macam apa aku? Dia bukan tipikal anak yang aktif dia akan melakukan apa yang dia pikirkan, dia pernah mengurung diri di bak mandi selama 7 hari ,sekarang cahaya matanya mengatakan dia kesakitan dan terluka parah..aku ingin membantunya.."

Kibum memeluk Teukie, dia tau betapa berartinya Tao untuk Teukie.

" eoni, mungkin kita bisa bertemu dengan Yeolie?"

" dia tidak bisa kembali, entah apa janjinya pada Tao—err Bummie, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu.."

" mwoya?"

Teukie menghapus air matanya.

" tentang Yeol, apa benar dia hyung dari Kris? Siwon dan Kangin sudah memastikannya lewat tes DNA kalian berempat kau, Siwon dan Kris hasilnya 99% cocok dengan Yeol.."

Kibum mengangguk.

" kami sudah menemuinya seminggu lalu, aku menceritakan semuanya..dan dia tersenyum, dia memanggilku mommy sama seperti Kris memanggilku—aku senang anakku masih hidup dan yang lebih membuatku beruntung adalah kalian yang merawatnya..gomawo"

" aku ikut senang…Yeolie mirip denganmu untuk tutur katanya dan tindakannya ia akan mirip sekali dengan Siwon hampir tidak jauh dari Kris.."

Teukie tersenyum manis mengingat bagaimana Kris membantu Tao saat Tao tidak enak badan kala mereka menginap dirumahnya.

" eoni, maafkan aku yang telah membuat Tao seperti ini.. aku yakin ini karna ulah Kris dan kau bisa menyalahkan semuanya padaku..aku—a—"

" sudahlah, jika itu karna hubungan mereka—biarkan mereka yang menyelesaikan, aku hanya ingin berbagi dengan Tao itu saja.."

Satu kalimat yang ingin Kibum tangiskan saat mendengar ucapan Teukie, Teukie terlalu baik dan kebaikan itu pula lah yang pasti menurun pada Tao-anaknya.

.

.  
>Kris tengah terpaku menghadap komputernya dimana ia pernah mengcopy file tentang Tao di FD Xiumin, bayangan saat melihat mata coklat yang menatapnya nanar penuh cairan bening saat ia menampar pipi cubby Tao, teriakan untuk membunuh namja panda paling manis yang diam-diam Kris cintai. Bayangan saat melihat Tao dan seseorang sedang berdua yang berimbas gossip panas Tao dengan seorang yeoja yang membuat Kris hancur, hati Kris panas marah hingga menenggak beberapa botol minuman keras pulang tanpa sadar dan saat terbangun Kris berada dalam kondisi naked dan parahnya saat melihat seseorang menatap kosong kearahnya. Bukan hanya tatapan kosong yang membuat hati Kris sakit, kenyataan tubuh namja itu penuh dengan luka membuat siapapun akan merasa iba. Kris tau siapa yang melakukan itu pada namja manisnya- Kris tau pasti.<p>

" kau bajingan Kris.."

Desis Xiumin, Kris kaget melihat seorang yeoja didepannya. Xiumin menatap marah pada Kris tatapan yang tidak pernah Xiumin berikan padanya.

" Xiumin sudahlah..palli kita pulang.."

" Lu—dia ..dia.."

" ssstth..kajja "

Luhan membawa Xiumin keluar dari ruangan Kris.

.

.

.  
>Baekhyun duduk mengatur jadwal Tao, keputusan Tao melakukan 2 bulan membuat Baekhyun mati-matian membuat jadwal agar bisa ada waktu untuk istirahat. Setiap hari Tao melakukan pemotretan, pembuatan CF dan<em> backsound<em> yang menguras waktu Tao. Baekhyun menaruh perhatian lebih pada Tao yang bahkan tidak memperdulikan keadaan dirinya sendiri, Tao seperti robot hidup tanpa rasa lelah. Baekhyun merasa kesal dan ingin sekali memukul wajah Kris dan membuatnya tidak pernah berani menampakkan wajahnya didepan Tao selama Tao bolak-balik kekantornya.  
>Tao terlihat kuyu sambil dirias saat seseorang merangsek masuk keruang rias. Baekhyun mengajak <em>staylist <em>dan kru meninggalkan keduanya sendirian, Kangin melempar beberapa kertas kearah Tao.

" apa yang kau lakukan HUANG ZITAO!? Kalau kau butuh uang kau.."

" AKU TIDAK BUTUH UANGMU! Ka!"

" hentikan kontrak gila ini..berhenti..aku mohon.."

" kau sudah janji tidak mengusikku, aku tidak membutuhkan uangmu sesen pun!"

Kangin frustasi melihat anaknya bersikeras, sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya. Kangin segera membatalkan jadwal penerbangannya ke New York saat mengetahui perbudakan yang agency Tao lakukan, dan marah saat membaca bagaimana jadwal yang dibuat. Dan lagi ia melihat bagaimana istrinya menangis karna merasa menjadi orang tua yang menjerumuskan anaknya karna Teukie yang mengijinkan anaknya terjun ke dunia enterain.

" Teukie akan semakin sakit melihat ini.."

" aku baik-baik saja, kembalilah ke kantormu! Aku sibuk!"

Pertengkaran keduanya tidak sengaja diketahui seorang wartawan hingga keesokan harinya muncul berita yang menggemparkan semua orang. **'ARTIS VS ANJELIC RACCON'** dalam artikel sebuah tabloid mengatakan bagaimana seorang Tao dipojokkan dengan keadaan hubungan cinta segitiga antara dirinya dan Kris. Tao terlalu biasa mendengar berbagai berita miring tentangnya, tidak ada Expresi dalam setiap sexi wawancara.

" hyung, aku mual.."

" ah..aku antar ke Rumah Sakit?"

" aniya, nanti aku akan menyuruh Henry noona menelfon Zhaomi-ge..aiss.."

Baekhyun memijat tengkuk Tao untuk memberi bantuan agar Tao merasa lega. Setelah itu Baekhyun memberi Tao vitamin, sadar ahir-ahir ini Tao terlihat bolak-balik kamar mandi dan jarang makan ia menambahkan beberapa vitamin. Hari ini Mr Kang mengancam Tao untuk meluruskan masalahnya yang telah Mr Kang _scenario_ agar Tao terlihat buruk. Dilorong Kris sedang berdebat dengan seorang Yeoja.

" aku dan Huangzi tidak memiliki hubungan yang seperti itu!"

" kau bohong!"

" Percaya padaku!"

Yeoja itu melirik Tao, melihat Tao sedang melihatnya dia tersenyum dan meraih tengkuk Kris.

" baiklah aku percaya..cium aku!"

" waeyo?"

" agar aku percaya kau sungguh-sungguh.."

Kris mendesis namun tidak terdengar, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya mencium yeoja itu. Baekhyun meraih pundak Tao dan menepuk-nepuk untuk memeberikan beberapa ketenangan. Tao berjalan disamping mereka tanpa expresi.

" lakukanlah ditempat tidak ada banyak wartawan.."

Suara manis yang Kris rindukan, Kris cepat-cepat melepas ciumannya dan menatap punggung Tao. Saat ingin mengejar Tao, Tao keburu dikerubungi wartawan. Suasana kofrens terasa menegangkan, Baekhyun berdiri dibelakang panggung karna Tao melarangnya ikut. Namja manis itu menutup mulutnya untuk tidak menangis dengan suara yang terdengar saat mendengar berbagai pertanyaan dilayangkan wartawan, bersifat menyindir dan terkesan memojokkan Tao, dan lihatlah bagaimana Tao menyunggingkan senyum—senyum itu membuat nya ingin berteriak meminta tolong pada siapa saja agar mengeluarkan Tao dari kegilaan yang membuatnya kesal.

" kalian menyudutkanku di pojok sempit tanpa tau apa-apa, heh—"

"_Huangzi_ _-ssi, aku dengar kau menolak uang yang diberikan oleh pemilik 'AR'"_

" ya, aku tidak peduli siapapun..aku ingin menjadi aku sendiri, bahkan aku membentak dan mengancamnya, wae?"

Semua tercengang saat mendengar ucapan Tao. Baekhyun menangis melihat Tao meladeni tantangan wartawan yang membuat citranya buruk.

" _bagaimana mungkin kau melakukannya? Apa karna pewaris Hyundai?"_

" nyatanya aku bisa, pewaris Hyungdai? Berpikirpun tidak.."

" _kau menyedihkan __Huangzi_ _-ssi, bagaimana kalau hasil konfrens ini membuat semua kolega 'AR' dan Hyungdai yang telah memakaimu mengembalikan semua kaset ataupun produk yang kau bintangi? Kau akan menyesal.."_

Tao tersenyum, Teukie yang melihatnya bersama Kangin menangis. Kangin dan Teukie menyamar untuk mengikuti konfres sebagai fans Tao. Hati orang tua mana yang sanggup menerima anaknya di caci orang lain?

" hah? Menyesal? Jangan harap aku menyesal..kembalikan saja bahkan jika ingin mengembalikan seluruh album ku yang beredar di pasaran aku akan membayarnya detik ini juga.."

" _Kau menjadi sombong karna pewaris Hyungdai ada dibelakangmu padahal kau tau AR lebih besar dari pada Hyungdai.."_

" aku tidak perduli dengan Hyungdai atau AR, aku tidak ingin berada di pihak manapun.."

Beberapa wartawan menatap Tao geram.

" _kau tidak takut akan artikel yang kami akan buat?"_

" tidak, artikel yang kalian buat terlihat menggelikan.."

" _bahkan sepertinya Pewaris Hyungdai sudah mencampakkanmu, ini beberapa gambar yang kami lihat beberapa hari ini..kau tidak ada pendukung! Menumpang ketenaran..dan Hanya artis kecil yang kapan saja siap didepak..tidak ada lagi yang mendukungmu.."_

Wartawan itu memberikan slide-slide dimana Kris sedang bersama seorang yeoja dan bermesraan, Tao tersenyum bahkan slide-slide itu pernah ia lihat secara langsung..

" bahkan aku melihat secara Live, ckck siapa yang dicampakkan siapa..yah kalian benar-benar menggelikan, baiklah menumpang Tenar kelihatanya bagus..aku tidak perduli mereka siapa, tapi aku tau mereka akan selalu berdoa untukku mendukungku..gomawo atas dukungan kalian.."

" oppaaa kami mempercayaimu dan akan mendukungmuuuu!"

Seru beberapa fans, seorang mendekati kerumunan fans dan memberikan mic pada seseorang yeoja yang diyakini sebagai ketua mereka.

"_Huangzi__ oppa, jangan menyerah..kau masih memiliki kami, tidak perduli apa yang mereka hujatkan tentangmu kami akan mendukungmu! Kau tidak memerluhkan sinar lain karna kau bahkan memiliki sinar yang lebih indah dari sinar lain..kau tetap __Huangzi__ kami..kami mencintaimu.."_

" gomawo.."

Para fans menangis melihat Tao menyunggingkan senyum kearah mereka. Mereka saling berpelukan bersama Teukie yang menggengam tangan seorang fans yang menangis sesenggukan.

" _hanya segelintir fans..kau terlalu percaya diri.."_

" mereka bukan hanya fans, mereka chinguku.."

Ahirnya perdebatan konfrens semakin meninggi dan Baekhyun harus menyudahi acara sebelum Tao berbuat gila dengan membanting dirinya ketitik paling dasar. Hasilnya citra Tao bertambah buruk dan langsung dibash oleh berbagai lapisan masyarakat terutama rekan bisnis keluarganya dan Kris. Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Tao yang tampak oleng,

" Tao gwacana baby?"

"..agh.."

.

.

.

_**Gomawo bagi yang sudah bersedia mereview..See Ya next Chapter..gomawoo**_

_**Ps : ff ini full memakai sudut pandang autor, kalaupun ada pasti autor kasih pakai huruf italic, dan disini gender Xiumin? Masa' sih ga bisa nebak? Kekekeke..oke fine..**_

_**gomawo**_


	8. Chapter 8

"For Belive"

_Kepercayaan adalah hal yang paling utama didalam sebuah interaksi..  
>No second change, dapatkah berlaku sekarang?<em>

_KrisBL Tao_

"**SLIDE OF THE BOX"**

_.  
><em>**Thanks to : all reader**

**Mianhe untuk banyak typos yang terjadi huhuhu semata karna salah saya yang ngerasa bener hehehe "V". mungkin banyak yang kesel karna nama Tao banyak banget atau karna panggilannya malah jadi kacau hahaha. Aku kasih tau aja panggilan untuk tao saat dia jadi artis ( Huangzi ), di hadapan orang terdekat termasuk ortu, Chanyeol, Xiumin, Luhan, Baekhyun ( Taozie/ Tao/ Zitao ) sedangkan untuk Si abang naga alias KRIS ( Huangzi tapi seiring berjalannya waktu ikut orang2 terdekat )**

**/mohon maaf untuk reader yang saya buat kesal dan menangis karna dengan kejamnya saya membullynya. Mianhe **

**.**

**.**

** Happy Read **

**Bow**

_.==================================================================================================================================._

**Preview**

Para fans menangis melihat Tao menyunggingkan senyum kearah mereka. Mereka saling berpelukan bersama Teukie yang menggengam tangan seorang fans yang menangis sesenggukan.

" _hanya segelintir fans..kau terlalu percaya diri.."_

" mereka bukan hanya fans, mereka chinguku.."

Ahirnya perdebatan konfrens semakin meninggi dan Baekhyun harus menyudahi acara sebelum Tao berbuat gila dengan membanting dirinya ketitik paling dasar. Hasilnya citra Tao bertambah buruk dan langsung dibash oleh berbagai lapisan masyarakat terutama rekan bisnis keluarganya dan Kris. Baekhyun berlari menghampiri Tao yang tampak oleng,

" Tao gwacana baby?"

"..agh.."

.

.

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**.**

Tao pingsan namun sebelum benar-benar tak sadarkan diri ia menggeleng saat Baekhyun mengatakan ingin membawanya kerumah sakit.  
>Baekhyun mencari beberapa perlengkapan P3K di dalam lemari mungil miliknya berniat untuk memberikan Tao kompres es. Ya, Baekhyun membaringkan Tao di kamar yang hampir 2 bulan semenjak kejadian kegilaan Kris menjadi miliknya. Sebuah apartemen sederhana milik Baekhyun, cukup membuat Tao bisa tertidur dengan tenang atau sedikit terlindungi dari jangkauan Kris atau siapapun yang ingin menyakiti Tao.<p>

" kita kerumah sakit ne?"

" aniya, aku tidak apa-apa.."

" ta—"

Tao memberikan tatapan memohon pada Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau mengangguk.

" aku akan mencincang Chanyeol saat dia pulang.."

Desis Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Kris berjalan lemah menuju kantornya, bagaimanapun kini perasaan bersalah menyelimutinya. Ia diam bukan karna ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan perbuatanya, ia bungkam bukan karna ia menikmati penyiksaan yang ia lakukan pada Tao. Kris selalu mengikuti Tao kemanapun Tao berada, ia tidak ingin Tao-nya ( bolehkah Kris berfikir Tao miliknya?) sakit seperti kejadian saat setelah confrensi pers dengan wartawan seminggu yang lalu. Kris jugalah yang membantu Baekhyun membawa Tao menjauh dari tempat itu, Kris tidak memperdulikan tatapan marah dari Baekhyun-sama sekali tidak. Kris hanya membantu mengantarkan Tao menuju apartemen Baekhyun, bukan kerumah yang selama ini mereka tinggali bersama. Kris tau dan sadar, saat ini Tao amat membencinya.

" kau melamun Wu—"

Luhan duduk di hadapan Kris, ia bisa melihat bagaimana Kris berubah menjadi amat pendiam dan jarang terlihat di kantor.

" apa karna Huangzi?"

" panggil saja dia Tao—hyung, aku merindukan Zitao.."

Kris mengacak frustasi surai emas miliknya.

" kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya? Kau malah membuat kesalahan semakin besar Kris.."

" ya, semuanya membuatku tidak mengerti..haruskah aku berhenti? Aku yakin tidak akan ada maaf untukku hyung.."

Pertama kali melihat Kris putus asa, pertama kali juga Luhan melihat bagaimana kesungguhan seorang Wu Yi Fan- sepupunya, pada seseorang. Biasanya Kris tidak akan seperti ini, hilang kendali, putus asa dan apapun yang bisa Luhan gambarkan untuk menggambarkan keadaan Kris saat ini-sangat kacau.

" istriku pasti akan sedih melihat chingunya seperti ini.."

Kris terkekeh.

" kau selalu mengklaim Xiumin menjadi istrimu seenak kepalamu.."

" hahaha..itu lebih baik dari pada kau? Bahkan menurut hukum kau sudah menjadi suami dari Huang Zi Tao, tapi yang kau lakukan bagaikan orang asing. Sejak kau mengenalkan aku pada yeoja baozie saat aku berkujung ke korea, aku sudah menyukainya. Seluruh duniaku ada padanya, hingga aku nekat memindahkan sekolahku ke korea hanya untuk dekat dengannya. Kau ingat bukan ketika kita satu SMA? Aku mengklaim Xiumin sebagai istriku bukan untuk main-main melainkan untuk member peringatan pada siapapun yang mendekati Xiumin bahwa dia adalah calon istriku saat aku dewasa. Dan pada ahirnya dia akan menjadi istri sahku barang beberapa bulan lagi.."

" mwo? Kau tidak bercanda?"

" untuk bayi yang ada di dalam kandungan istriku, aku tidak akan bercanda bahkan sedikitpun…"

Mendengar kata-kata bayi membuat Kris tertohok, ya dia sudah tau kalau ia kehilangan bayi yang ada di kandungan Tao. Itulah yang membuatnya tidak berani menunjukkan wajahnya di depan Tao, perasaan bersalah dan menyesal membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk bertemu dengan Tao. Ia tersenyum dalam luka nya dan mengangguk saat Luhan pamit. Semuanya sepi, ruangan Kris Nampak begitu sepi. Biasanya ia akan mendengar Xiumin memekik tidak jelas di ruangannya, mengatakan apapun tentang idola yang ia cintai, mengatakan apapun tentang Huangzi, mengatakan apapun tentang Zitao.

" Tao, ppogosippo—"

Kris mempause video dimana ia bisa melihat bagaimana Tao tersenyum saat bersamanya, hatinya sakit saat menyadari perbedaan yang jauh dari senyum yang biasa ia dapatkan saat Tao berakting di kamera. Semua terlihat begitu jelas di layar computer miliknya. Air mata Kris membuat jalannya sendiri ketika ia melihat suasana konfrens album, ia tidak bisa melihat mata Tao karna kaca mata yang Tao pakai. Namun hatinya mengatakan Tao tengah menangis. Kris tak berhenti mengumpat saat dengan pasti ia melihat bagaimana mata dan cahaya milik Tao hilang, cahaya yang selalu bisa menenangkan Kris padam. Kris tidak bisa berhenti untuk memaki dirinya sendiri saat ia menyadari semua salahnya, salah Wu Yi Fan! Kris ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia meminta Tao untuk memberinya kesempatan sebagai seorang teman berbagi, Kris ingat dengan jelas ia yang membuat Tao menangis, Kris ingat bagaimana sebuah candaan dan sebuah pembuktian membuat ia dan Tao kehilangan buah hatinya, Kris ingat bagaimana ia menampar Tao-memberikan luka pada manic hitam yang tidak lagi bersinar, kris ingat bagaimana ia meredupkan cahaya samar yang semakin redup milik Tao, bahkan Kris ingat bagaimana perasaannya saat melihat tubuh polos Tao penuh dengan memar dan bercak merah.

" AGHHHHH!"

.

.

.

Tao berjalan sendirian keluar dari agency, setelah mendengar ceramah dari Mr Kang. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kepalanya basah terkena lemparan.

" telur?"

" rasakan! Artis bodoh! Tidak tau diri!"

Bermacam umpatan terlontar begitu saja dari ibu-ibu dan para yeoja, mungkin mereka membawa telur begitu banyak hingga Tao merasakan tubuhnya penuh dengan Telur-telur busuk. Ia sudah biasa mengalami ini, entah dari mana datangnya para antis yang kebanyakan dari kalangan ibu-ibu itu yang jelas sudah hampir dua minggu ia mendapatkan hal yang sama. Air matanya tak lagi bisa ia sembunyikan, ia takut..tubuhnya gemetar tidak karuan.

_._

_._

_Hiks..tolong aku.._

_._

_._

Hingga ia merasakan seseorang memeluk dan melindunginya dari telur dan tomat busuk yang di arahkan padanya.

" uljima, aku ada disini.."

Suara bass yang diam-diam ia rindukan, Tao sadar jika yang melindunginya adalah Kris dan pikirannya pun menolak kehadiran namja itu namun yang terjadi pada tubuh Tao adalah ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kris.

" hiks.."

" kajja—"

Kris membimbing tubuh renta Tao masuk kedalam mobilnya, ia memberikan handuk untuk membersihkan telur dan tomat yang ada di tubuh Tao sebelum melajukan mobilnya.  
>Baekhyun kaget saat membuka pintu apartemennya.<p>

" Zitao?! Ya ampun! Apa yang mereka lakukan? "

" aku akan membersihkan tubuhnya, tolong siapkan pakaiannya.."

Meski tidak terima Baekhyun tetap mengangguk dan membiarkan Kris membawa Tao kedalam kamar mandi. Kris tersenyum saat melihat Tao tertidur dengan damainya saat ia memandikan tubuh Tao, air matanya mengalir saat ia menyentuh bekas jahitan di perut namja panda.

" kau pasti amat kesakitan saat ini.."

Setelah selesai Kris menggantikan baju Tao yang sudah Baekhyun siapkan, Kris berjalan keluar menemui Baekhyun.

" tolong jaga dia—"

Ucap Kris sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu apartemen namja yang kini sedang mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya.

" dia—dia menangis?"

.

.

.

Seperti pahlawan, Kris selalu berusaha melindungi Tao tidak perduli apapun yang dapat. Krispun sempat mengutuk siapa saja yang mengusik Tao entah telur, tomat bahkan air bekas untuk mencuci pernah ia terima. Kris menyelidiki apa yang sedang agency lakukan demi Tao namun tidak ada, agency Tao hanya mengatakan Tao pantas mendapatkan itu membuat Kris ingin sekali menghunuskan pedang pada Mr Kang.  
>Hari itu gerimis membasahi daratan kota seoul, Kris mengikuti Tao menuju sebuah club malam. Sedikit mengerutkan keningnya mendapati namja manis itu berdiam di sebuah bangku. Tidak lama seseorang memberikan gelas berisikan minuman pada Tao dan meminta Tao untuk meminumnya. Tao begitu polos untuk menyadari seringai menjijikan namja yang mulai menyentuh pahanya. Dan, tentuhlah seorang Wu Yi Fan tidak akan tinggal diam membiarkan Tao disentuh orang yang tidak ia kenal.<p>

" jangan pernah mendekati istriku!"

" ais, sayang padahal sebentar lagi aku mendapatkannya.."

Desis namja itu saat meninggalkan Kris dan Tao dengan muka lebam yang cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi monster. Kris menoleh pada Tao yang entah sejak kapan meminum minuman yang sudah dapat Kris pastikan itu alcohol dosis tinggi.

" Zitao—hentikan.."

" mwoya? Kau ingin mencobanya? Andweee! Sireoh!"

Tao memasukkan hampir seluruh isi gelas yang namja itu berikan, Kris yang tidak mau Tao semakin mabuk menarik tengkuk Tao dan meminum habis seluruh minuman yang ada di mulut Tao.

" eughh.."

Kris berani bersumpah demi apapun ia memaki namja pemberi minuman itu pada Tao, minuman laknat yang telah ia campur dengan obat perangsang dosis tinggi.

" kajja kita pergi.."

" Krissie~"

Suara lembut itu membuat Kris menatap mata Tao, tatapan sayu yang menggoda di tambah efek obat perangsang membuat Kris semakin panas. Ia menarik Tao untuk menjauh dari tempat itu. Tubuhnya semakin panas dengan nafsu yang semakin tidak bisa Kris bayangkan. Kris masih sadar dan masih bisa mengemudi dengan baik hingga ia merasakan tangan Tao berada dipahanya.

" Krissie~~eugh.."

Berani bertaruh bagaimana Kris menahan untuk tidak menyentuh Tao yang saat ini terlihat begitu menggoda? Hingga saat nya Kris membawa kesebuah penginapan karna matanya tak lagi bisa memandang jalan dengan baik. ( nampaknya ia ikut terangsang )  
>Kris membaringkan Tao di kasur berniat untuk meninggalkan Tao dan kembali kekamarnya sendiri. Benar-benar tidak ingin mengulang kesalahannya dan menyakiti Tao lebih dalam lagi. Tao tidak melepaskan tangannya yang mengalung indah di leher Kris membuat kedua bola mata Kris menatapnya. Mata panda yang terlihat sayu—bibir peach yang Kris rindukan. Dan ciuman lembut yang menyentuh bibir Kris membuat pertahanan Kris goyah. Perlahan tapi pasti Kris balik mendominasi ciuman hangat yang Tao berikan hingga ciuman itu menjadi ciuman panas yang saling menuntut.<p>

" Aggh!"

Kris mengerang saat tangan lentik Tao memegang sesuatu yang telah mengeras di pertengahan tubuhnya. Saat memandang bagaimana Tao tersenyum, senyum yang sama seperti sebelum kejadian yang merenggut sinar dan kebahagiaan Tao, Kris mengalah. Kris membiarkan Tao melepas pakaiannya mencoba mendominasi bahkan saat Kris harus mendapati miliknya berada di dalam gua sempit milik Tao, Kris hanya membiarkan Tao yang melakukannya tanpa ingin membuat perlawanan yang membuat Tao akan kehilangan cahayanya lagi. Kris hanya mencium Tao saat Tao mengerang karna milik Kris yang menumbuk dinding perutnya. Hingga Tao berbaring di atas tubuh naked Kris dengan milik Kris yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

" kau lelah?"

" hiks—kenapa kau tidak membalasnya? Hiks—apa aku tidak cukup baik untuk bercinta?"

Lagi-lagi Kris harus bersumpah demi ular naga yang tidak ada di bumi atas sesuatu yang Tao ucapkan, sejak kapan Tao menjadi agresif?

" mi wo ai ni Kris..hiks.."

" uljima.."

Kris mengusap air mata di pipi Tao.

" lakukan untukku.."

Tatapan sayu itu memohon setan yang ada dalam diri Kris bangkit. Kris membalik posisinya dan mencium Tao penuh gairah.

" you are wish baby.."

" AGH!"

Bagi Kris lengkungan syair-syair indah para putisi ternama terkalahkan oleh suara desahan milik Tao, bahkan wine yang selama ini ia percaya untuk mengilangkan rasa sakitnya kalah dengan ciuman dari bibir Tao. Kalah nikmatnya dengan tubuhnya yang lengket akibat cairan cinta yang berkali-kali keluar menjadi pengharum malam panasnya bersama bayi pandanya.  
>Pagi-pagi Kris merapikan pakaian dan membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan cintanya bersama Tao, setelah merasa cukup rapi dan bersih Kris beranjak kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.<br>Tao menggeliat saat mendengar suara gemericik air di kamar mandi, air matanya tiba-tiba mengalir.

.

.

_Aku menghianati Kris…? Hiks..Kris mianhe…_

_._

_._

Kris yang baru saja mandi kaget melihat Tao tidak lagi berada di tempat tidur. Handuk yang ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambutnya terjatuh begitu saja, air mata sukses membuat jalan di pipi tampan miliknya. Kini ia menyadari bagaimana kejamnya dunia, kini ia menyadari bagaimana kejam dirinya menyakiti Tao. Kris berlari mencari Tao hingga hanya kepulan asap yang ia dapati. Tao pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

" kau bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak bisa menahan setan yang ada pada dirimu WU YI FAN BRENGSEK!"

Kris memaki dan mengumpat untuk kesalahan yang ia pikirkan.

.

.

Chanyeol mendesah kesal melihat semua tayangan berita korea tentang Huangzi, ia melempar remot Tv kesembarang arah.

" ck, Tao—kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sih?"

Sudah lama Chanyeol menahan geram pada agency yang membuat Tao menjadi Nampak seperti orang bodoh, Chanyeol tau dari mana datangnya orang-orang yang melempari Tao dengan telur-telur dan tomat busuk itu. Namun apa yang ia pikirkan sama sekali tidak Tao dengarkan, bahkan Kangin dan Teukie tidak bisa memaksa Tao untuk apapun apa lagi dia-yang notabene bukan siapa-siapa.

" siapa?"

Chanyeol mendekati pintu apartemen yang sedari tadi berdering menandakan seseorang sedang memencet bell pintu. Tubuh namja jangkung itu oleng ketika dengan sembarangan namja yang ia bukakan pintu menubruknya.

" Ta—o?"

" hiks—aku—aku menghianati Kris! Hiks—aku—aku—"

" Tao, tenangkan dirimu baby—"

Chanyeol menuntun Tao untuk duduk, Tao tidak ingin lepas dirinya. Namja tampan itu terdiam membiarkan Tao menceracau tidak jelas mengatakan maaf beberapa kali. Seumur hidup Chanyeol, ia tidak pernah melihat Tao menangis dengan expresi berlebihan, bahkan setelah keguguran meski Tao menangis dia tidak akan seperti saat ini-menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dengan expresi yang menurut Chanyeol mirip dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingat bagaimana keadaan Tao seperti yang selalu Baekhyun laporkan setiap namja byun itu menelfonnya. Tao bagai mayat hidup tanpa expresi, bagaimana Baekhyun mendiskipsikan Tao saat kehilangan bayinya, saat Kris menampar dan bercumbu dengan orang lain. Baekhyun mengatakan semuanya bahkan Chanyeol juga mengetahui bagaimana Kris memperkosa ( bolehkah Chanyeol mengatakan seperti itu?) Tao dan meninggalkan Tao tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupi tubuh polosnya, atau saat Baekhyun harus merengek agar Chanyeol pulang demi Tao.

" apa yang terjadi heum?"

Chanyeol mengusap surai hitam Tao.

" aku tidak tau, hiks—semalam seseorang menyuruhku ke sebuah club, ia mengatakan teman Mr Kang yang ingin mengajukan kontrak denganku..ia memberiku minuman yang membuatku panas hingga tidak ku sadari aku berhalusinasi, aku melakukannya dengan orang itu—dengan orang yang aku anggap sebagai Kris..hiks..aku—aku—aku bukan istri yang baik—"

Tao begitu polos, itulah yang selalu Xiumin dan Baekhyun katakan.

" sudah, tenangkan dirimu..mandilah dan bersihkan tubuhmu—aku yakin kau langsung kemari.."

" aku tidak berani melihat wajahnya, aku benar-benar takut ia menyentuhku lagi..semalam hanya halusinasiku tentang Kris yang membuatku melakukannya..hiks.."

Chanyeol harus menenangkan Tao lagi karna saat ini Tao sedang menangis. Setelah lama ahirnya Tao tertidur sambil terus menggumankan kata maaf.

" benarkan? Kau mencintai Kris, bahkan kau sampai menangis dengan sebegitunya..my panda..syukurlah.."

.

.

.

Kris hancur, seperti itulah yang bisa Kibum katakan melihat keadaan anaknya. Kris layaknya seperti boneka hidup tanpa expresi, tidak ada lagi bantahan yang selalu keluar dari mulut Kris saat Kibum meminta sesuatu padanya. Tidak ada lagi argument-argument kejam untuknya yang seenaknya sendiri dari Kris. Kibum merindukan anaknya, dia merindukan bantahan dari Kris, ia merindukan mengomeli Kris yang tidak mau sarapan.

" sudahlah bummie—"

" mama—aku tidak tega melihat anakku seperti itu..aku—"

Ny Wu memeluk Kibum dengan kasih sayang, ya sudah hampir dua bulan semenjak Kris benar-benar jauh dikatakan normal. Semakin gila kerja bahkan tak jarang hingga ia tertidur di kantornya kalau tidak Siwon dan pengawalnya yang membawanya pulang. Kris tidak mengatakan apapun, terlebih saat mendapati Tao tidak ada di korea dan meninggalkan menangisi penyesalannya.  
>Ruangan kamar Kris kini benar-benar gelap, Kris memandangi foto saat ia dan Tao berkencan di namsan setelah pengambilan gambar. Ia tersenyum menatap senyum indah yang terpampang jelas di wajah itu.<p>

" mianata—aku menyakitimu lagi.."

Kris mengambil silet yang ada di lacinya dan menyayat tangannya.

" –aku pantas mati, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa melihatmu..aku tidak ingin hidup dengan penyesalan yang tidak bisa ku bending, aku tidak ingin hidup dengan melihat air matamu..saranghaeyo Wu Zi Tao.."

Darah segar mengalir dengan indahnya dari pergelangan tangan Kris.

" nenek datang Wu YI—"

Ny Wu menegang saat berhasil mendapati saklar, matanya menjurus pada seseorang yang tengah menancapkan sesuatu hingga bau besi menyeruak.

" YA TUHAN! SIWOOOON! KIBUM! WU YANG!—OMO, Kris! Krisss!"

Kris tergeletak dengan darah yang membanjiri kamarnya.

" Ya TUHAN!"

Siwon langsung membopong anaknya kedalam mobil setelah membalut tangan Kris dengan kain untuk menghentikan pendarahan dari urat nadi. Tidak perduli lampu merah ataupun hijau Siwon layaknya seperti orang kesetanan melajukan mobil kerumah sakit terdekat.  
>30 menit waktu yang cukup menegangkan. Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang ICU membuat ke 4 nya berlari menghampiri.<p>

" Kyungjae bagaimana?"

" untunglah ajussi cepat membawanya kemari..kalau ingin melihatnya silahkan.."

" gomawo Kyungie"

Eli mengangguk pada Kibum, Ny Wu dan Mr Wu. Ia mengajak Siwon ikut ke ruangannya dan memberikan beberapa berkas.

" ajussi, Kris sudah parah—ia tidak bisa bertahan jika keadaan jiwanya tidak stabil.."

" aku juga tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi..anak itu tidak mengatakan apapun tentang apa yang ada di pikirannya…"

" atau mungkin karna Tao? Aku mendengar dia menyebut nama Zi—Huang—Tao, aiss aku lupa yang jelas tiga kata itu terus ia gumankan.."

Siwon mengangguk, ia tau siapa yang harus ia cari—Huang Zi Tao.  
>Kediaman Huang terasa sunyi, Siwon berjalan masuk dan mendapati Teukie sedang merengek pada Kangin.<p>

" Siwon? Waeyo?"

" aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Huangzi.."

" hiksss—benarkan Kangin, semua orang ingin bertemu Tao..palliwa cari Tao.."

" chagy, aku sudah mencarinya kemanapun dan nihil..seseorang mengatakannya terahir kali ia bersama Kris dua bulan yang lalu.."

Teukie berlari kearah Siwon dan memelas dengan air mata yang entah sejak kapan membanjiri pipi yeoja berdimple itu.

" Wonie—katakan pada Kris untuk membawa Taoku kembali a—"

" aku kesini untuk mencari Tao, Kris sedang ada di rumah sakit karna mencoba bunuh diri.."

" MWO?!"

Siwon mengangguk.

" entah apa yang di lakukan, yang jelas itu sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak dimaafkan..Kris bahkan seperti robot, Kibum banyak menangis untuknya selama dua bulan ini—"

.

.

.

Chanyeol memeluk Tao dengan pelukan hangat, membuat Tao tersenyum membalas pelukan namja yang sudah menjadi hyungnya sejak kecil. Phonsel biru di atas nakas berbunyi, menandakan panggilan.

" yeoboseo…"

" hikss..—Xi Yan! Hikss..bantu mommy…jeball.."

" yeoboseo? Mom?"

Mendengar suara isakan di line seberang membuat Chanyeol melepas pelukannya pada Tao, Tao menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah kaget. Ia memiringkan kepalanya karna tidak pernah mendengar Chanyeol memanggil seseorang dengan panggilan 'Mommy'.

" hiks…Yi—Yi—Yi Fan! Ia kritis! Satu minggu yang lalu ia masuk rumah sakit hiks.. ia mencoba bunuh diri..hiks..dan..ta—tadi..ia tertabrak mobil saat berjalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit…hikss—ini semua gara-gara aku..hiks.."

" mom?"

Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya menatap tidak percaya kearah Tao.

" hiks, Woonie bilang..Yifan depresi..hiks…dia..dia—dia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya karna menyakiti Tao…hiks..ku mohon cepatlah pulang! Dia membutuhkan tranfusi darah, dokter melarang ku untuk menyumbangkan darah ku karna sakit yang ku miliki..jebal—"

" arra! Aku akan segera pulang..tenang saja mom, aku yakin dia akan selamat.."

" gomawo.."

Setelah menutup phonselnya, Chanyeol menatap Tao dengan tatapan dingin yang tidak pernah Tao dapatkan.

" hyung—"

" kau masih mau disini? Aku akan kembali ke korea, Kris membutuhkanku.."

Mata Tao terbelalak, ucapan dingin Chanyeol di barengi dengan namja itu mengambil mantelnya membuat Tao kaget.

" hyung—ta—ta—"

" semua terserah padamu, Tao.. cepat selesaikan masalahmu atau kau akan kehilangan semua. Aku yakin salah satu dari kalian hanya cukup mengalah dan memulainya kembali, Kris dan kau sama pentingnya bagiku. Kau adalah dongsaengku hampir 25th selama kau hidup dan Kris—dia adalah dongsaengku jauh sebelum ia lahir, jauh sebelum aku mengetahui bahwa kami memiliki hubungan darah…aku menyayangi kalian berdua..pikirkanlah dengan baik.."

Tao menahan lengan Chanyeol memberikan tatapan penuh dengan kebimbangan dan keraguan. Chanyeol tersenyum mencium kening Tao.

" aku harap kau bisa ikut denganku—"

" a—"

" tapi lebih baik aku kesana secepatnya dari pada membujukmu..jaga dirimu baik-baik, hubungi aku kalau kau ingin kembali.."

Chanyeol meninggalkan Tao.  
>Tao terdiam, entah mengapa tubuhnya terasa kelu. Air matanya mengalir begitu lancer membasahi pipi tirusnya. Menyesal? Marah? Dan khawatir terhadap keadaan Kris, namun ia takut—entah apa yang ia takutkan. Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat, tiga jam sudah Chanyeol meninggalkan Tao dalam keheningan hingga seseorang masuk kedalam apartemen dan merengkuh tubuh Tao yang masih menangis di tempatnya.<p>

" benar kata Yeolie—kau menangis, untung tadi aku ada jadwal di sekitar sini.."

Baekhyun menepuk punggung Tao dan membimbingnya ke arah ranjang. Setelah menyiapkan makan malam Baekhyun menemani Tao duduk di ranjang.

" mau ku ceritakan sesuatu? Tapi kau harus makan.."

".."

" aku anggap sebagai jawaban.."

Tao hanya diam tanpa ada semangat meladeni perkataan Baekhyun.

" Wu-ssi…ia sangat menyesal atas semua yang pernah ia lakukan padamu.."

Mata Tao terarah pada Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum dan menyodorkan sesendok makanan untuk Tao, memberikan isyarat agar Tao membuka mulutnya sebelum Baekhyun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"…dia mencintaimu, hanya saja saat dia menyadari perasannya –ia sudah terlalu dalam menyakitimu..Wu-ssi bagaikan robot tanpa nyawa setelah kau menghilang.."

" hiks—aku—aku mengecewakannya, aku—aku—a—ku—melakukannya dengan orang lain—hiks—aku tidak pantas untuknya—aku—kotor—"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, kini ia singkirkan semangkuk bubur yang sedari tadi ia paksakan masuk ke mulut Tao. Namja panda kesayangan namjachingunya itu menangis sambil mengacak kasar surai hitam sehalus bulu miliknya.

" apa yang kau maksudkan?"

Tao menatap nanar kearah Baekhyun, menatap penuh dosa pada namja yang saat ini masih memandangnya bingung.

"…kau tau namja yang Mr Kang katakan akan memakaiku sebagai model iklannya? Ia menyuruhku pergi menemuinya di sebuah club malam, ia memberikan ku minuman yang membuatku melayang dan—hiks—aku—aku melakukannya! Aku bercinta dengannya yang saat itu menjelma menjadi Kris—hiks..aku—"

" changkam! Malam saat aku ada pemotretan di jeju?"

Tao mengangguk.  
>Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sedikit tidak paham, Baekhyun ingat dengan pasti kalau malam saat ia berada di jeju ia pernah menghubungi phonsel Tao dan dapat dengan pasti ia mendengar seseorang menjawabnya, bahkan Baekhyun sempat memarahinya. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya imut..<p>

_._

_._

' _aku menyentuhnya..mianhe, katakan padanya aku benar-benar menyesal karna tidak bisa menahan iblis yang ada di dalam tubuhku saat bersamanya—terlebih karna obat perangsang yang aku minum dari mulut Tao—Baekhyun-ssi, ku mohon—katakan padanya aku menyesal, aku—menyakitinya lagi, bahkan ia tak mau melihatku setelah itu—'_

_._

_._

Rintihan Kris saat Baekhyun pulang dari Jeju terngiang.

" Tao—saat itu apa yang kau rasakan?"

" mwo?"

" saat kau err—bercinta dengan orang itu..apa kau merasakan sesuatu? Apa dia memaksamu?"

Tao menggeleng.

" aku tidak ingat jelas, yang aku tau dan ku rasakan adalah aku berhalusinasi melakukannya bersama Kris..hiks, aku memang bodoh! Aku tidak bisa membedakannya, hiks..apa aku terlalu merindukannya?"

Baekhyun menarik kepala Tao dengan perlahan, menangkup kepala Tao untuk menghadapnya.

" kau manis sekali eoh—"

" hiks"

" kau tau? Kau tidak berhalusinasi, dia benar-benar Wu-ssi—"

Tao mengangkat kepalanya memandang tidak percaya pada Baekhyun, Tao mencoba menelisik tanda-tanda kebohongan dimata namjachingu Chanyeol itu.

"Wu-ssi merasa bersalah setelah kau meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia berfikir kau semakin membencinya— Wu-ssi berlutut di hadapanku untuk memberitahunya dimana dirimu dan tidak terhitung beberapa kali ia mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri karna rasa bersalah dan menyesal padamu…paling parah satu minggu yang lalu, Wu-ssi menyayat pergelangan tangannya hingga nyaris kehabisan darah. Kedua orang tuanya bahkan sudah memaksa Kris untuk tinggal menerima perawatan setelah Wu-ssi siuman, namun yah kau tau siapa Wu Yi Fan..keras kepala dan senang sekali hidup dengan kesalah pahaman. Tadi pagi, aku mendengar sebuah mobil menabraknya saat berada di taman rumah sakit, dan yah keadaannya Kritis.."

" hyung—"

Phonsel Baekhyun berdering membuat kata-kata yang ingin Tao utarakan tercekat ditenggorokan Tao. Baekhyun bernafas lega dan menutup kembali phonselnya, ia menatap Tao.

" Chanyeol berhasil menyelamatkannya, dan sekarang ia sudah berada di rumah—sepertinya ia memaksa mereka membawanya pulang.."

" hiks—"

.

.

.

Tao memutuskan kembali ke korea bersama Baekhyun, ia menyadari kesalah pahaman yang selama ini menjadi jurang pemisah untuknya dan Kris. Berniat memperbaiki semuanya sebelum benar-benar terlambat. Baekhyun tersenyum mendapati cahaya milik Tao tak seredup kemarin, mungkin karna perasaanya yang mulai tertata.

" hyung—kita beli ice cre—"

Kata-kata Tao terpotong dengan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba limbung, melihat Tao oleng Baekhyun langsung memapahnya namun tidak lama Tao benar-benar tidak sadarkan diri. Waktu berjalan secepat kilat, Baekhyun menggendong Tao kerumah sakit tempat Zhoumi praktek.  
>Baekhyun menatap Zhoumi yang sedang beberapa kali memeriksa bagian perut Tao.<p>

" apa Tao magh dok?"

" aniya, suster panggil dokter Kevin.."

Suster mengangguk, tidak berapa lama seorang dokter manis masuk dan langsung mengangguk pada Zhoumi dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit bergeser memberi ruang pada Kevin, tidak lama beberapa perawat memasang alat USG keperut Tao, tiga pasang mata menatapnya tidak percaya.

" i..itu kanker dok?"

Kevin menggeleng mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun yang masih tidak mengerti. Baekhyun membalas uluran itu dengan cengiran bingung dan satu telunjuk menunjuk ke arahTao yang mulai sadar. Kevin tersenyum takjub.

" chukkae, Huangzi anda sedang hamil kurang dari 2 bulan..ini sangat langka..untuk sementara ini istirahatlah disini.."

" Zi—tao ..?"

Tao kembali berbaring, setelah pindah keruang inap Zhoumi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Tao.  
>Baekhyun duduk sambil mengelus rambut Tao setelah memberi kabar keluarga Tao. Air mata Tao meleleh..<p>

" hyung,,Tuhan percaya padaku..aku tidak boleh menyakiti baby inikan?"

" ne, kau boleh benci pada Wu-ssi yang telah memperkosamu dengan sadis dulu…kau juga boleh membenci namja yang membuatmu menangis setiap hari itu, tapi kau tidak boleh membenci babymu..Tuhan sangat baik padamu sehingga kau diberi sesuatu yang lebih indah dari apapun..jika aku jadi kau akupun akan gila karna benci pada Wu-ssi tapi aku akan bersujud syukur karena dia aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih berharga..bahkan amat langka.."

" gomawo hyung.."

Tao tersenyum senang, Baekhyun mencium kening Tao , Baekhyun dapat dengan mudah mengenali senyum Tao karna senyum itu terpancar begitu saja dari mata coklatnya. Suasana hening hingga tiba-tiba pintu didobrak dengan paksa, Mr Kang muncul dengan amarah yang memuncak.

" Kau pikir kau siapa Huang Zi! Kau buat semua albummu yang beredaran kembali bertruk-truk dan kau tau berapa aku rugi karnamu! Kau menabur garam BODOH! Kau harus ganti rugi semuanya! Bahkan penghasilanmu sampai saat ini tidak bisa membayarnya! KAU BODOH dengan menantang Anjelic Raccon!"

" apa yang kau pikirkan berteriak tidak jelas di kamar pasien, Kang-ssi.."

Ucap Kangin menahan marah, Teukie memeluk lengan Kangin agar tidak memperkeruh keadaan. Mr Kang langsung memasang wajah mengiba dan tersenyum pada Kangin.

" aku hanya meminta ganti rugi atas semua perbuatan yang namja ini berikan atas keberaniannya dia menantangmu.."

" ganti rugi?"

" tentu! Menentangmu sama saja dia minta mati!

" dan kau baru saja melakukannya..kau menyakiti PUTRAKU!"

Teukie menampar Mr Kang,

" pergi dari sini dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi padamu!"

Mr Kang menatap kaget, namun ia terdorong oleh security yang Kangin panggil. Teukie meraba dahi Tao dan memeluknya sambil menangis, Kangin mengusap rambut Tao pelan.

" mian, gara-gara appa.."

" gwacana.."

Baekhyun tersenyum berjalan menuju pintu,

" hyung mau kemana?"

" mengabari Chanyeol dan Xiumin, mereka pasti akan senang mendengar kau akan memiliki baby.."

Setelah Baekhyun keluar Kangin dan Teukie menatap Tao horror. Tao bergidig, langsung membenamkan wajahnya dibantal.

" nuguya yeoja yang kau hamili?"

" mwo?"

" cepat katakan pada appa! Appa ingin lihat yeoja mana yang kau hamili!"

Tao mempoukan bibirnya, lalu mengelus perutnya yang bahkan sekarang masih rata dan terkesan sispack, Teukie dan Kangin menatap anak satu-satunya dengan tatapan bingung. Tao menunjuk perutnya dan tersenyum.

" disini ada baby ku.."

" mwo?"

" kata Zhoumi-gege, aku harus banyak istirahat demi menjaga babyku, katanya kehamilan namja sangat rentan terhadap sesuatu..rahim namja tidak sekuat yeoja, dan aku tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan untuk yang kedua kalinya, bye-byeee..aku mau istirahat. Katakan pada Baekhyun hyung agar tidak menggangguku.."

Beberapa detik Kangin dan Teukie shock dan pada ahirnya keduanya bersorak seperti anak TK. Kangin membekap mulut Teukie agar mengecilkan suaranya. Sementara kedua orang tuanya merencanakan hal aneh-aneh Tao tengah terlelap dengan bahagia.

.

.

_Aku harap bukti-bukti yang Baekhyun hyung perlihatkan semua kenyataan, aku melakukannya denganmu—_

.

.

Kibum dan SIwon merasa sangat prihatin dengan keadaan Kris, dimana anak bungsunya kini tidak mau melakukan apapun kecuali menangis di kamarnya. Mereka sudah mendengar semua hal yang Kris lakukan kecuali kejadian dimana Tao harus kehilangan bayinya dari Luhan. Apapun yang yang telah Kris lakukan membuat mereka kecewa dan marah, terlebih saat mendengar bahwa Kris yang membuat Tao kacau..lebih parah Kris mengakui melakukan 'itu' dalam keadaan mabuk dan tidak memberi Tao ruang untuk melawan. Siwon berkali-kali menahan amarahnya saat melihat wajah Kris di depannya, wajah datar tanpa nyawa itu membuatnya mengurungkan amarah dan rasa kecewanya berubah menjadi rasa kasihan dan sedih.

" _yeoboseooooo…Bummiieeee..aku akan menjadi halmonii..kekekr"_

" halmoni? Maksud eoni, Chanyeol menghamili yeoja?"

Mata Kris dan Siwon melebar.

" _kekeke.."_

" chukka..kau tampak senang.."

" _kau tidak senang?..Masalah Kris tenang saja biar mereka yg menyelesaikan yang terpenting kita akan memiliki cucu dari mereka..ah senangnyaa..ok aku tunggu di mall ya, aku ingin membeli beberapa perlengkapan baby untuk Tao dan Krissie.."_

" changkaman! Kau bilang kita akan memiliki cucu? Chanyeol menghamili yeoja?"

" _hahahha aniya, Tao sedang hamil-dia sedang mengadung anak Kris. Sudah nEEE, aku tunggu! Ajak Siwon juga yaaaa..byee"_

Kini Kibum menatap Kris tidak percaya, ada rasa senang ada juga rasa khawatir. Siwon memegang pundak Kibum agar Kibum memberitahu apa yang terjadi padanya.

" apa kau tau Tao hamil?"

" mwo? A..aku ja-di da-ddy?itu sudah—"

Sedikit Kris berpikir dan teringat tentang terahir kali ia bersama Tao, nyawanya kembali.

" ne, dia sedang mengandung anakmu!- KRIS!"

Teriakan Kibum tidak Kris dengarkan yang Kris tau adalah menemui Tao. Setidaknya ia ingin memastikan bahwa Tao tidak membenci bayi buah cinta mereka karna kesalahan yang Kris lakukan. Ia tidak ingin nyawa bayinya menjadi ajang taruhan karna kebodohan yang pernah ia lakukan.  
>Setelah bertanya dibagian Rumah Sakit Kris berlari seperti orang yang kesetanan menuju ruang kamar Tao, tidak ada yang menjaga hanya tampak Tao yang tengah berbaring sendirian diatas ranjang. Kaki Kris berhenti tepat disamping Tao, namja itu kini tengah tersenyum dalam tidurnya, Kris menarik kursi untuk bisa duduk dan memandangi namja cantik yang selalu menghiasi mimpinya.<p>

.

.

_Kau nampak semakin cantik dari dua bulan lalu..mianhe…_

_._

.

….

_**Gomawo bagi yang sudah bersedia mereview..See Ya next Chapter..gomawoo**_

_**Ps : gomawo**_


	9. Chapter 9 END

"For Belive"

_Kepercayaan adalah hal yang paling utama didalam sebuah interaksi..  
>No second change, dapatkah berlaku sekarang?<em>

_KrisBL Tao_

"**MY WAY WITH YOU"**

_.  
><em>**Thanks to : all reader**

**Mianhe untuk banyak typos yang terjadi huhuhu semata karna salah saya yang ngerasa bener hehehe "V". mungkin banyak yang kesel karna nama Tao banyak banget atau karna panggilannya malah jadi kacau hahaha. Aku kasih tau aja panggilan untuk tao saat dia jadi artis ( Huangzi ), di hadapan orang terdekat termasuk ortu, Chanyeol, Xiumin, Luhan, Baekhyun ( Taozie/ Tao/ Zitao ) sedangkan untuk Si abang naga alias KRIS ( Huangzi tapi seiring berjalannya waktu ikut orang2 terdekat )**

**/hemmm..Chapter terahir hiks-hiks, senang bertemu dengan reader yang baik hati dan rajin menabung seperti kalian, suatu penghormatan bagiku bisa berbagi bersama kalian #BOW**

**Maaf telat update . **

**Mianhe **

**.**

**.**

** Happy Read **

**Bow**

_.==================================================================================================================================._

**Preview**

Teriakan Kibum tidak Kris dengarkan yang Kris tau adalah menemui Tao. Setidaknya ia ingin memastikan bahwa Tao tidak membenci bayi buah cinta mereka karna kesalahan yang Kris lakukan. Ia tidak ingin nyawa bayinya menjadi ajang taruhan karna kebodohan yang pernah ia lakukan.  
>Setelah bertanya dibagian Rumah Sakit Kris berlari seperti orang yang kesetanan menuju ruang kamar Tao, tidak ada yang menjaga hanya tampak Tao yang tengah berbaring sendirian diatas ranjang. Kaki Kris berhenti tepat disamping Tao, namja itu kini tengah tersenyum dalam tidurnya, Kris menarik kursi untuk bisa duduk dan memandangi namja cantik yang selalu menghiasi mimpinya.<p>

.

.

_Kau nampak semakin cantik dari dua bulan lalu..mianhe…_

_._

.

.

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**.**

" Baby, saat ini aku adalah orang yang paling bahagia..aku akan menjadi daddy untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hiks..mianhe, a—aku—aku—apa aku boleh mengatakan itu anakku? Apakah aku ma-sih boleh? aku tau semua terjadi karena aku…semua orang berusaha membuatku tau namun saat itu aku terlalu egois, aku terlalu merasa sakit..semua orang selalu berusaha membuatku mengerti akan dirimu yang berarti di dalam hatiku namun egoku terlalu kuat. Hingga sadar aku telah menyakitimu..membuat luka yang aku torehkan semakin dalam. Aku tahu pandangan mata coklatmu penuh dengan rasa yang telah aku buat namun aku malah semakin menyakitimu, apa yang aku lakukan semua membuatmu semakin jauh. Berniat meminta maaf malah justru menambah sakit..semuanya yang aku katakan saat itu adalah bohong,saat itu aku hanya sedang meyakinkan diriku akan keberadaanmu dan memastikan akan membuatku menjadi milikmu..Yuri adalah chinguku, dia seorang desainer dan Hyunjun dia seorang pengusaha emas dan permata. Aku menemui mereka untuk mengambil pesananku, aku mengambil cincin ini..cincin yang bahkan belum sempat ku berikan padamu..yang sama sekali belum ku sentuh semenjak kejadian itu. Saat kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mengatakan isi hatiku padamu aku marah,hikz..dan bodohnya aku menamparmu..tidak berhenti, aku melihat kau berciuman dengan seseorang dikoridor saat aku ingin meminta maaf dan lagi aku tau aku semakin kehilanganmu..aku menghabiskan sisa hariku untuk minum dan menenangkan diri, saat pulang aku menemuimu..aku gila memikirkan kau tidak lagi melihatku..bahkan kau mengusirku, aku tidak menyesali apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu malam itu..yang aku sesali hanya aku melakukan hal kasar malam itu..aku mengutuk diriku yang lemah atasmu..mianhe..mianhe..dan saat setelah itu aku selalu mengawasimu mencoba menjauh dari pandanganmu namun tetap ada di sampingmu, aku mendengar semuanya yang kau katakan saat konfrensi pers sialan yang telah membuatmu sakit. Kenapa kau tidak menumpahkan semua kesalahan padaku atau pada agency sialan yang telah memperbudakmu? Aku menangis di belakang stage bersama baekhyun, aku melihatmu memeluk Baekhyun. Aku ingin memelukmu juga, aku ingin menjadi kekuatan untukmu tapi itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mau membuatmu semakin membenciku karna aku muncul dihadapanmu, hingga kau roboh aku langsung menggendongmu berlari menuju mobil dan membawamu ke apartemen Baekhyun. Aku ingin membawamu ke Rumah sakit namun manajer artismu itu mengatakan kau tidak ingin kerumah sakit. Aku terus mencoba menjadi pelindungmu tanpa kau ketahui, aku tidak ingin orang-orang itu menyakitimu hingga malam itu terjadi, malam dimana aku menyentuhmu lagi. Mianhe karna aku tidak kuasa menahan perasaanku saat kau memanggilku, aku tidak bisa mengendalikan setan yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhku saat kau menciumku. Aku hancur saat menyadari kau telah meninggalkanku setelah bercinta, aku menyakitimu lagi—aku selalu berniat menghabisi nyawaku namun selalu saja mereka menggagalkannya, mianhe-"

Kris terus saja meminta maaf sambil menggenggam tangan Tao. Bahkan Kris menangis dan menjelaskan semua secara detail, Tao yang terjaga saat seseorang menyentuh rambutnya kini ikut terisak. Kris kaget melihat Tao kini terisak bersamanya.

"Huangz—"

" Tao.."

Kris mencium tangan mungil Tao, Tao merefisi saat ia ingin memanggil namanya dengan mengatakan dia Tao.

" mian..mianhe baby..aku salah..aku memang tidak pantas kau percayai..aku memang pantas mati.."

" aku yang terlalu egois.."

" aniya..aku yang egois! Aku tau dirimu! Aku ingin melihat setiap sisi dirimu dan aku hanya terpaku pada satu sisi..saat kau menghilang baru aku menyesali bagaimana bodohnya aku yang mengatakan aku mencintaimu namun tidak tau siapa kau..mianhe.."

Tao duduk dan menarik Kris untuk memeluknya.

" kau tidak boleh meninggalkan aku..kau tidak boleh mati hiks—"

" kecuali kau yang membunuhku dengan tanganmu sendiri aku tidak akan mati,aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu..mianhe.."

Kris mendapati bibir Tao menempel padanya, dengan hangat dia membalas Tao. Beberapa orang masuk dan terlihat senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

" jadi hanya mau menunggu Kris jadi mengusir hyungmu eoh?"

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat dua orang yang tengah berciuman itu kaget dan langsung memamerkan wajah blushing dan kelihatan salah tingkah.

" aniya hyunng..tadi Kris mengganggu tidurku..dia menangis jadi aku menciumnya.."

" ouhh.."

" Wu YI FAN! Mati kau!"

Xiumin berlari kearah Kris sambiil memukul-mukulkan bunga yang ia bawa membuat semua yang ada disana tertawa, Kris mengaduh sambil memeluk Tao.

" baby! jauhkan dia darikuu.."

" MWO? Awas kau Kriss!"

Pekikan dari Kris membuat suasana semakin hangat, Luhan dan Chanyeol keduanya tersenyum tulus sedangkan Baekhyun tertawa lepas memandangi tingkah Kris dan Xiumin.

Satu minggu Tao kembali kerumah, kali ini dengan protektifnya Teukie memboyong Tao dan Kris untuk tinggal dirumahnya bahkan Teukie menyiapkan sebuah kamar tambahan untuk Siwon dan Kibum jika ingin bersama menjaga Tao. Krispun harus bersabar saat waktu Tao harus banyak dihabiskan dengan kedua orang tua mereka yang seakan memonopoli Tao. Hujatan atas konfrens terus ditujukan pada Tao, Tao yang melihatnya hanya tertawa. Kris meraih pinggang Tao dan menyandarkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Tao yang sedang asyik melihat bagaimana kasusnya bergulir.

" jangan lihat lagi, aku sakit melihat itu.."

" tapi ini lucu..mereka benar-benar menggelikan.."

" lihat aku saja! Aku merasa buruk melihat kau seperti robot..aku..aku tidak mau melihat baby panda-ku seperti itu lagi..aku sakit.."

Tao tersenyum lalu mengganti chanel menjadi film kartun, dan tersenyum.

" saranghaeyo..jeongmal sarang.."

" kau tidak bosan mengatakannya? Aku mendengarnya setiap kali.."

" aku tidak akan bosan mengatakan itu..apa kau bosan mendengarnya?"

Tao menggeleng, membuat Kris semakin gemas dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

" bagaimana kalau kita kencan sambil membeli kado pernikahan si rusa jelek itu?"

" aku mau!"

Kris tersenyum, mengajak Tao berganti pakaian. Sedangkan Tao hanya mempoutkan bibirnya saat Kibum memaksanya menggunakan pakaian yeoja.

" aku tidak mau mom!"

" ya, kau harus mau—kau tidak mau kan wartawan jelek itu membuntuti kencanmu dengan Kris? Tenang saja, ini tidak akan tampak aneh kok"

Mata Kris membulat saat mendapati Tao terlihat manis dengan wig berwarna hitam dan stelan casual sederhana seperti yeoja berumur belasan ingin berkencan dengan pacarnya.

" sudah, berkedip lah Wu Yi Fan! Sana, jangan lama-lama diluar ne? keadaan tidak akan baik jika terlalu lama di luar.. dan Wu Fan! Awas kalau kau menyakiti Tao, mommy tidak akan segan-segan menguliti kulitmu!"

" ne, tidak sekalian saja menjadikannya sup naga mom?"

Kris mengarahkan pandangan tidak setuju kearah Tao yang langsung mendapatkan ciuman di pipinya.

" kajja.."

" hufft, kau tidak mengijinkanku membalasmu..jahat.."

" hahaha eummppp"

Hanya satu yang Kibum lakukan saat matanya menyaksikan bagaimana anaknya mencium menantunya dengan penuh nafsu-menggeleng.  
>Setelah mendapatkan jitakan gratis dari mommynya Kris langsung membawa Tao ketaman hiburan atau kemanapun tempat yang ingin Tao kunjungi. Keduanya tidak pernah melepas senyum dengan Kris yang amat posesif terhadap Tao. Tidak ada yang tidak iri dengan kemesraan keduanya, dijalan dengan santai Kris melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Tao dan sebaliknya Tao menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Kris.<p>

" saranghaeyo—"

" nado"

Ciuman di atas kereta gantung, ciuman hangat yang membuat Tao mendesah. Membutakan otak dari seorang Wu Yi Fan yang bersiap menghabisi setiap inci bibir dan lehernya.

" Kris—eugh,in—nih di—tempat u—mum—eugmmmpp"

" hanya mencium, akan aku habisi kau saat aku menemukan ruangan yang sedikit luas..baby peach"

" eughh"

Ahirnya ciuman panas itu terhenti saat kereta hampir mendekati pemberhentian, Kris melilikan syal yang melingkar di lehernya pada Tao.

" kau mempersiapkannya?"

" haha tentu saja—"

Tao bergidig saat menyadari senyum mesum dari Kris, ia menginjak kaki Kris sebelum keluar dari kereta gantung yang membawa mereka berdua. Keduanya menikmati kencan mereka layaknya orang-orang biasa, terlepas dari Kris seorang direktur muda dan terlepas dari tao seorang artis dengan nama panggung Huangzi yang sedang memunculkan banyak kecaman. Keduanya terlihat begitu bahagia, terlebih dengan Kris yang amat perhatian pada Tao membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan mengatakan mereka pasangan tanpa masalah. Tanpa masalah? Ah—mungkin untuk hari ini mereka melupakan masalah yang harus mereka hadapi, dan jangan mengatakan mereka tanpa masalah. Bukankah masalah mereka baru saja terjelaskan setelah keduanya hampir berada di ujung kehidupan mereka? Hanya saja tuhan begitu adil pada mereka sehingga memberikan kesempatan untuk keduanya saling mengerti dan memiliki.

" aku berdoa semoga babyku nanti akan cantik—"

" aku ingin dia namja, aku tidak mau kau menjodohkannya dengan anak Luhan dan Xiumin.."

" hahaha—kau tau?"

Kris memeluk pinggang Tao yang sedang memilih perlengkapan bayi yang akan mereka berikan sebagai tanda pernikahan Luhan dan Xiumin nanti.

" tentu saja, Xiumin mengatakannya dengan sangat lantang! Kekeke"

" ah, aku berhutang pada Xiumin noona—"

" aku tidak ingin kau memaksakannya pada baby kita nanti, biarlah dia yang memilih jalan hidupnya baby—"

Tao tersenyum dan mengangguk.  
>Kris benar dengan apa yang ia katakan, tidak memaksa kehidupan seseorang adalah hal yang akan Tao lakukan. Ia tidak ingin memaksa anaknya kelak, ia akan menyerahkan semua kebahagiaan kepada anaknya dan tidak akan ikut campur jika tidak di mintai.<p>

.

.

Merasa geram dengan apa yang diberitakan tentang anaknya Kangin membuat konfrens setelah Tao mengadakan fansmeet yang mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya dan rasa terimakasihnya. Kibum bahkan memberi geratisan dicafeenya, Kibum memaksa agar Tao mengundang fans-fans nya kecafeenya. Lebih dari 200 fans yang bisa datang, mengingat terlalu mendadaknya Tao kabar Tao yang mengundang mereka, mereka bilang menyesal tidak bisa datang dan menitipkan hadiah pada coordinator fansbase yang bisa datang. Teukie benar-benar terharu melihat ketulusan mereka,

" kami tau oppa karna oppa menyanyi, kami menyukai oppa karna kau Huangzi kami..kami akan mendukung oppa semampu kami! Gomawo oppa telah percaya pada kami.."

" gomawo.."

Teukie dan Kibum mengobrol dengan mereka, mereka begitu polos dengan mengatakan apa saja yang telah mereka buat untuk Tao. Teukie menjanjikan sesuatu pada mereka namun tidak mengatakan apa itu.  
>Konfrensipers yang Kangin buat dihadiri wartawan dan beberapa pengusaha terkenal yang sengaja Kangin undang setelah mendapati koleganya mengecam aksi Zitao yang menentang Kangin saat preskon dengan Tao. Kangin mendengar sendiri bagaimana mereka tidak menghormati Tao dan bahkan ada yang menyerahkan surat tuntutan ganti rugi di hadapannya, Kris menggenggam tangan Tao yang terasa hangat. Kibum, Siwon, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berada sejajar diatas podium bersama Tao. Semua orang menganggap saat ini adalah saat paling penting untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan dari sang Pengusaha terkenal jadi beberapa pengusaha bahkan terang-terangan mengembalikan berdus-dus kaset dan DVD album Tao.<p>

" kami akan mendukungmu dan Anjelic Raccon jika ingin menghancurkan dia.."

Dengan lantang seorang kolega menunjuk Tao, Tao yang sedari tersenyum semakin mengencangkan tangan Kris. Bukan takut namun Tao tidak mau tampang _blank_nya tertangkap kamera. Bahkan menarik Kris dan berbisik dibelakan Kris.

" apa wajah _blank_ ku tertangkap kamera tadi? Xiumin akan menertawaiku habis-habisan nanti.."

Kris mengenyitkan keningnya dan menoleh kearah Tao, sedang Tao hanya tersenyum menyipitkan matanya. Tao tersenyum begitu imutnya kearah Kris membuat Kris mau tidak mau menyentuh sesuatu yang lain di sekitar tubuh sensitive Tao membuat namja panda itu sedikit menyipitkan matanya kaget. Ia menatap Kris dengan tatapan kesal. Kembali kekonfrensi pers yang mereka hadiri, keduanya melupakan sedang apa mereka disana dan focus lagi kepada konfrensi yang sudah mulai memanas.

Kangin menggebrak meja, membuat semua yang ada disana sontak terdiam hanya terdengar suara blitz kamera yang semakin memburu.

" Tao apa yang harus aku lakukan.."

" terserah appa, aku tidak peduli mereka '_Chingumu'_ "

Bisik Tao.  
>Kangin mengangguk menarik nafas kali ini ia tersenyum memandang semuanya, membuat koleganya merasa kesempatan mereka mendapatkan kekuasaan bersama AR.<p>

" gomawo atas dukungannya pada ku dan memojokkan Huangzi ke tempat yang bahkan terlalu sempit untuk bernafas, tapi tanpa sadar kalian mengusik setan yang ada di diriku.."

Semua menatap bingung,

" kalian mau melihat kekuasaan seorang Huang Young Woon sebenarnya bukan? Akan aku perlihatkan..Asisten Park..suruh mereka semua yang memojokan Huangzi tanda tangan..secepatnya!"

Jungmin mengangguk dan memutari beberapa kolega hingga 20 orang yang Kangin undang menandatangani semua Kangin tertawa.

" akan ku pastikan kalian mendapat hadiah terbesar dariku dan anakku.."

Semua tersenyum namun saat Kangin merangkul Tao semua mata tercekat.

" tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menarik semua dana investasiku"

Kangin tersenyum mengibas-ngibaskan kertas yang ada ditangan nya.

" aku punya pengumuman untuk kalian..Huang Zi resmi keluar dari agency dan dunia entertain! Kau Huang Zi jangan harap aku mengampunimu.."

" keke arra-arra! Tapi aku tetap boleh berkumpul dengan fansku kan '**APPA**'?"

Nada tekanan dari Tao membuat orang yang datang memandang tidak percaya, tidak ada yang berani mengatakan apapun hanya memandang Tao dan Kangin yang sedang bercengkramah. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum puas atas apa yang terjadi.

" kalian kira aku akan diam saja membiarkan PUTRA ku kalian hujat seenaknya? Mana ada orang tua yang sudi untuk menghancurkan anaknya sendiri! tidak kah kalian tau HUANG ZI adalah HUANG ZITAO PUTRA Anjjelic Raccon? Aku memang menentang keinginan anakku untuk terjun kedunia entertain, bahkan aku tidak memberinya uang untuk audisi padahal tanpa audisipun jika aku mau dia akan langsung menjadi bintang..saat aku tahu anakku muncul di TV aku marah, dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya menyuruhku berdiam di depan TV. Saat aku tahu alasan dia masuk entertain aku mulai melepas anakku untuk hidup tanpa campur tanganku, bahkan anakku dipaksa kerja rodi tanpa istirahat saat salah. Gajinya bahkan uang saku untuk sekolahnya lebih besar..lalu apa yang kalian pikirkan saat aku menyaksikan dengan mataku kalian menghujaninya dengan nama ku? **APPA**nya?"

Teukie memegang lengan Kangin agar tetap rileks,

" kalian menggelikan,ah- sudahlah..aku tidak akan ikut campur dengan urusan AR aku datang kesini untuk memberikan sesuatu pada Jaehyun..Park Jaehyun silahkan kau maju kedepan untuk mewakili chingu-chingumu menerima pemberianku..eum aku akan menarik semua Keping DVD di pasaran.."

Jaehyun yang diundang naik kepodium.

" Blue Manajemen resmi menjadi milik ZiFans..dan aku dan Kibum akan menjadi FANS Huangzi bersama kalian.."

" i..ni..?"

" trimalah..kita akan berkumpul disana.."

Ahirnya Preskon berjalan sesuai keinginan Kangin, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk seorang Huang Young Woon untuk mengulingkan 20 perusahaan besar berserta anak-anak perusahaan yang telah sign. Mereka harus menerima bagaimana kekuatan Angelic Raccon yang sebenarnya. Banyak berita dari berbagai media memberitakan kehancuran perusahaan-perusahaan ternama yang telah menentang dan menyudutkan Tao.

Tao dan Kris selalu berada di Agency hanya untuk sekedar bermain bersama atau mengobrol dengan fans setia Tao. Kibum dan Teukie mati-matian mendukung Tao bahkan dengan senangnya mereka menikmati waktu luang hanya untuk melihat aksi Tao yang ada di dvd yang telah mereka tarik dari pasaran untuk di nikmati sendiri meneliti reaksi Tao yang sangat menggemaskan. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ahirnya menikah dan tinggal dijepang untuk bulan madu dan melakukan bisnis. Luhan dan Xiumin bahagia saat mendapatkan baby kecil yang terlihat tampan dan ahirnya menikah.  
>Kandungan Tao semakin terlihat dan kadang Kris harus menerima resiko saat Tao mulai meminta aneh-aneh dan sering menjambaki rambut ikalnya.<p>

" baby.."

" ne.."

" saranghaeyo..jeongmal saranghae.."

Kris mencium puncak kepala Tao, kemudian memeluknya erat.

.

.

" KyAAA baby TAO yeojaaa! Aku akan menikah kannya dengan MinHan!"

Pekik Xiumin.

" tidak akan aku ijinkan anakku memiliki mertua cerewet sepertimu!"

Timpalan Kris membuat semua tersenyum.  
>Tao mencium baby mungilnya dan tersenyum senang karna kondisinya normal.<p>

" kau akan bahagia chagy.."

..

END

_._

.

….

_**Bagaimana? Aneh? Hehehe memang sedikit aneh dan kependekan kekekeke..**_

_**Sorry untuk all reader yang menunggu, ahir-ahir ini sedang sibuk organisasi dan skripsi jadi rada lupa dengan waktu update hehe..#Curhat**_

_**Ps : gomawo**_


End file.
